Accept Me
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: Set on present time: Inuyasha just enrolled in high school and has no choice but to live with his elder brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru isn't the easiest to get along with but Inuyasha's trying as ever to gain his acceptance, and have Sessho open up to him, realizing his feelings along the way. Is there a reason Sesshomaru's so cold towads him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey wonderful fanfic readers! XD

I'm glad you chose to read this, please enjoy and give me your honest reviews! It's my first fanfic ever so be gentle!

But wow I never thought my first would be a yaoi.

That's right, this is a yaoi A.K.A BOY X BOY so if you DON'T LIKE it or never heard of it then DON'T READ it.

For the rest : Enjoy ! [again]

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or the anime or anything.

_**Chapter 1:**_

"What the _hell_, are you playing dead here? Hurry up and clean the house already, it's even beginning to _reek_ like you." Sesshomaru slammed his foot on my head, pretending to step over it as I laid on the floor with a manga.

"_Hey_! What's the big deal?! I also live here too you know and not as the servant! Why don't you just hire a maid, pretty boy?" I charged back.

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to half breed?" Sesshomaru cupped my chin with one of his claws and brought his face closer until it was inches apart, staring into my golden orange eyes. Sometimes even a solo stare from this demon can send chills down your spine. "If you don't want that little ass of your's kicked then you'll start cleaning this mess."

"Yes-sir." I submitted. And with that he locked himself back into his room. _Sigh_. Yup, this is how my AKA Inuyasha Taisho's, age 14, half demon -half human, freshman at an average high school life is, for now. Sucks right? That pure blooded demon and _literally_ a demon in nature is my elder half brother, Sesshomaru _no clue what last name he wants to keep. Our parents decided to go back to their native village, I guess they finally had enough of us and wanted to enjoy themselves now. Since I'm not trusted on my own I was sent to live with Niisan* and enrolled to a high school here. But that's not the bulk of my worries, what I'm really having a hard time coping with would be this indecent dude here. I know he's always been a meanie but it's been four years since I last saw him, I was confident he'd changed. Yet why am I not surprised by this behavior?

Although I hate to admit it but he's become more elegant in many ways too, not rough looking unlike me. It's no wonder mom and dad are always ranting how strong, how independent, how mature he is, all at a young age, Sesshomaru this, Sesshomaru that. I really can't take this, they love rubbing my weaknesses in my face don't they? While lost in thought I banged my forehead with the wall as I was brooming. Sigh, no come back to that.

I knocked hard on his door. "Hey! Don't you need me to clean your room too?!"

He didn't bother opening the door. "You don't have to clean my room." He responded in his aloof even voice. '_Whatever, less work for me_.' I thought. Come to think of it I've never entered his room before, I really wonder what it's like... On the other hand he'll kill me if I go near it so forget it.

/Sesshomaru /:-

It's finally gotten quiet out there, he must've gone back to sleep. We might need a two bedroom apartment after all, don't know how long he'll last on the couch. Geez what a pain, I'm not in the mood of going through the trouble of moving at all.

*Silent for a brief second.*

Inuyasha, he's grown up so fast...His hair is longer too now. I can't believe they've turned out to be so identical to mine yet why are those silver strings more attractive...?

/Narrator /:-

_'Where the hell is he? I'm starving here? Why can't I just start dinner without him?' _Inuyasha's thoughts screamed in agony as he chewed the table cloth. Then suddenly his ears twitched when the front door opened and closed.

"About time!" The half-demon's face looked like a starving pup waiting to be fed by his master.

"Too loud for a greeting." Sesshomaru calmly suggested.

"Stop acting so calm! Just get over to the table already! I'm starving!" Inuyasha exclaimed again.

_'Don't tell me he was actually waiting.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself and chuckled but didn't show it at all. Was he always this cute?

In the meantime, Inuyasha was chugging down as much as he can. _'He's too human.' _Sesshomaru complained inwardly. After eating a sufficient amount to bring back the younger demon's strength, he finally looked away from his food and posed a question to the elder one.

"By the way, where were you?"

"It's none of your business." The youkai concluded. _'I knew it! Damn he pisses me off. Why does he have to answer like that? I've never been the one to hate him first in fact I always wanted an elder brother but he's the one with the incompatible attitude.' _Inuyasha frowned at his inner voice as he continued munching. _'It only enhances my curiosity further if I live with him like what he does outside, or where's his work_does he even go to work? Most importantly what about food: sushi or desserts? Ugh it's not like me to be friends with someone and not know them inside out and we're supposed to be brothers here. I feel like crying. Curse this jerk.'_ Meanwhile Sesshomaru had a hard time just tracking all the faces Inuyasha was expressing.

"You're the worst, did anyone ever tell you that?" Inuyasha remarked before silently picking up his dishes and throwing them in the sink as he returned to the living room couch again. _'He's gotten quiet all of a sudden again.'_ Sesshomaru mentally noted.

Back in his room, the words hit him again _'You're the worst.' _

_'I know that.'_ Sesshomaru answered his thoughts. _'This isn't working at all for us. I always wanted to be that strong and protective brother that he can look up to in his eyes according to my proud self but I just can't seem to act normal with him.'_

The next morning when Sesshomaru walked out of his room, the apartment was dead silent and there was food on the kitchen shelf.

"Why do I even bother?" The younger energetic teen was strolling down the street, dressed up in his uniform, clutching his bag over his right shoulder.

"Hey dog demon!" A friendly voice loudly greeted. Inuyasha rotated his head and found Miroku, his classmate and close friend approaching him.

"Yo!" He returned the favor. Later that morning they met up with Sango and Kagome, two beautiful ladies that were also apart of their daily squad. As you can see school's going pretty well for him.

"Let's go to the roof this time." Inuyasha insisted, leading Miroku up the stairs during their break. They opened the door to find a bunch of upper class delinquents peacefully smoking and cracking jokes.

"Aw man, they caught us, guys." One of the boys whined. "Don't even try to tell the teachers." He ordered, looking back at Inu and Miroku. The dog demon frowned instantly.

"Let's give them a reason not to go." Another suggested.

"Good idea." A third one smirked agreeingly.

"Don't even try anything funny! You don't know me or my brother." Inuyasha warned. The guys only laughed at him not taking him seriously.

"He's right you know." A tall form at the entrance with long crooked spiky hair assented. He was holding a cigarette between his fingers and leaning with the door.

"Naraku-Senpai!" Miroku called out.

"These kids are with you?" The first guy questioned.

"That's right so lay off. As for you two, come to the alternate side." Naraku pointed. They obediently followed him to the other side of the school roof.

"Thank you Naraku- Senpai, you totally saved us." Miroku gratefully thanked.

"Hmph. You're just too weak." He smiled arrogantly.

"Well...I guess that's true as well." Miroku loosely laughed.

"Speaking of which, how's Sesshomaru?" Naraku inquired Inuyasha.

"You know my brother?"

"He graduated from this school. Didn't he ever tell you that?"

"He doesn't tell me anything." Inuyasha unwillingly pouted. Naraku smiled once again at that and slid his finger down the shorter one's cheek.

"How cute." The spider demon breathed out. "Why don't I come over to give my regards to him. I can give you some homework answers too." He bribed.

"It's a deal!" Inuyasha easily accepted completely oblivious to Naraku's ulterior motives.

"Don't just leave me out of the conversation." Miroku che'd**

"Then you wanna come over too?" Inu asked.

"I wish, but I have to be somewhere."

Sesshomaru steps inside the house coming from work and notices two pairs of shoes in the entrance step. He almost immediately frowned at the thought of unwanted guests. Grudgingly, he made his way to the living room to be welcomed by an unexpected sight [for him].

"Welcome home young master. Don't you come late?" Naraku greeted with a familiar smirk as the smaller cuter hanyou was fast asleep on his shoulder. Sesshomaru subconsciously scowled while sinking in the intimate sight before him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sesshomaru questioned with an overprotective tone.

_To Be Continued. .._

*Niisan: Elder Brother

**Che'd: to disregard.

Lol Inuyasha's so gulliable, he can't see behind Naraku's schemes. :P And now Sesshomaru's pissed too. XD

So how was it?

Hope you liked it. Dont forget to review! &amp; that's chapter 1 for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ZeroCool here!

It's been a while, yeah sorry about that I just got super lazy, I never intended for you guys to wait that long (if anyone's actually reading this lol)

But at last I've uploaded Chapter 2 of Accept me so Enjoy! Please READ and REVIEW, it's the only thing that motivates me and all authors out there I bet :))

Again this is a **YAOI** (search that up now )

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters or the anime **_

**Chapter 2 : **

"Who the fuck are you?" Sesshomaru asked irritated.

"How nice. Well I'm not surprised that you don't remember. It's Naraku. I was an underclassmen while you were studying at our school." He explained.

"So why are you here again?"

"Haha the little puppy was right, you _are_ the most coldest brother." Naraku responded with a joking tone. "Whatever I was only here to say hi." He looks back at Inuyasha fast asleep on his shoulder and gently pats his cheek. "Time to wake up."

"Eh…?" Inuyasha still had slumber under his eyes.

"It's time for me to leave." Naraku told as he stood up.

"Ah! Sorry I fell asleep!" The younger demon finally analyzed the situation. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"_Daijobu_.* It also feels like I'm unwanted here. Anyhow, I had a lot of fun. See you tomorrow." He smirked and exited the house. Following Naraku's trail, Inuyasha finally noticed Sesshomaru standing at the entrance of the living room.

"Oh so you're back." Pause. "Did you say anything to Senpai?" Inu asked his elder brother.

The elder demon felt a sudden throb in his chest when he was automatically blamed and thus answered vaguely on purpose. "Who knows." He stepped across the room to the kitchen. "And don't just go ahead inviting people over as you please."

"He was helping me with my homework and he came all this way to say hi to _you. _What do you have against that? And why is this always _your_ house!? How many times do I have to tell you that I live here too you know!? Do I have to start paying rent here to make you realize that!?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sesshomaru stated composed and walked over to his room again.

"Answer my questions! You're making it hard for the both of us. Why do you act like this?" Inuyasha followed him really demanding for answers. However all he wants to do is try to understand his elder brother and maybe get along with him. The youkai still ignored the questions and all the drama he was being pulled into. He reached for his door knob and was about to turn it until his arm was jerked back, shockingly by his younger brother himself. "Don't lock yourself in your room again!"

Sesshomaru swerved towards Inuyasha and finally met his big golden spheres while Inuyasha was glaring or staring since it couldn't be told apart deeply into them. All Inu could see in the taller one's eyes were emptiness, threat yet charm that for a second something shook inside of him. When was the last time he looked straight into his elder brother's eyes and actually touched him like this. The half demon didn't know if it was fear, fury or fervor but he pulled away, a little flustered.

"S-Sorry..." Inuyasha realized he got a little carried away. "I'm not hungry so I'm going to sleep!" He uttered under two seconds and dashed to his sleeping place: the couch, while Sesshomaru simply stood there unaffected.

"Inuyasha." He called out in his even tone. Inuyasha was taken by surprise and completely halted on the spot. In fact he couldn't understand why his heart was thumping.

"W-what?"

"Stay away from him."

"Don't make unreasonable requests. It's hard to avoid someone you see everyday."

The next day Naraku called Inuyasha out of class and Inuyasha took the oppurtunity to apologize to his "Senpai" regarding anything his elder _insensitive_ brother might have said yesterday. Naraku only played cool and ruffled the puppy's hair fixing his bed head.

_'Seems as if I could gain his trust very easily.' _Naraku thought under his usual smirk and stepped closer to him closing the distance between them even further. With his big hand still resting on Inu's head he pressed his lips on the shorter one's. The only instruction the Inuyasha's brain could give him was to stand there frozen with wide eyes. It didn't take long for Naraku to slide down and bite his lower neck. When his nerves came back to him he pulled away with a faint blush wiped on his face.

"Why did you do that !?"

"Hm… I wonder why? Isn't it because I probably like you?" Naraku acted innocent. Before Inuyasha could further inquire him the bell rang and they had to part.

. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.

Sesshomaru may be ignorant but he's not dull. At home he immediately notices his cute brother spaced out on the sofa and detects something wrong.

'_Damn. What do I do? That's the first time I was confessed to and by a Senpai…' _Inuyasha thought deeply. I believe it's too much for his one track mind to conquer.

"Have you gone _deaf_?" The silverette approached his similar white haired brother and smacked him on the head.

"What!?" The half demon reconnected with reality again.

"I've been calling you for a damn whil_" Sesshomaru abruptly stopped when his eyes caught a hickey on his brother's neck. "You…" He began his sentence quite confused so inched nearer to Inuyasha's face to sniff him.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked startled feeling a wave of butterflies in him upon his elder brother's sudden action. Sesshomaru picked up the scent of the spider demon pretty quick.

"You were with that guy again, _weren't_ you?" He growled.

"He's the one who came on to me!" Inuyasha blurted out pissed off at unreasonably being scolded.

"What did he do? _Why_ do you have that mark?" Sesshomaru demanded answers with the biggest frown as he gripped Inuyasha by the collar. The younger one blushed a bit and released himself from the stronger's grip.

"That…Naraku-Senpai was just playing around. I swear." He convinced, eyes averted. However the pure demon just stared at him not persuaded at all. Inuyasha couldn't decide if he should tell the whole truth or not. "Sigh…he…said he likes me and just kissed me. That's _all_ OK! So stop asking embarrassing stuff! Why are you acting like a brother all of a sudden?"

"_Che_!" Sesshomaru sucked his teeth loudly and stormed out of the living room. He was highly pissed and agitated at the same time for reasons even he couldn't comprehend. This caused him to bang the side of his fist with the wall. _Was he mad that his orders weren't carried out or …the fact that Inuyasha was kissed by Naraku. _Whatever it was, it didn't free him from all the new emotions of rage he was feeling. He was then disturbed with a knock on the front door. Sesshomaru expected his younger brother to attend it so he didn't bother at all. It was knocked again. Now he was ready to beat the shit out of Inuyasha as soon as he got to the living room for not answering the door and making him come out of his room.

He swings his room door open and observes that the house was dead silent and empty. _When did the other leave?_ Knock at the front door for the third time now.

"_What_?!" Sessho grumbled while sliding the front door open, not expecting anyone at this moment.

"_Whoa_ calm down there big brother." Naraku answered standing there.

"_You_ again? The brat's not here. _Beat it_." The youkai emphasized on his last words.

"Hey, hey now that's so mean. Actually I'm here for you."

"Then what the fuck are you doing with my brother?"

"Mn...i don't know," The dark haired demon stalled for time along with Sesshomaru's patience to silently annihilate him. "Don't you think he's just so cute and gullible? But to be honest the one I really want is _you_, Senpai." With that Naraku inched closer and reached his hand almost to the other's neck.

"Senpai?" A new voice intervened their conversation. Both of them turned and found Inuyasha with a bag and snacks. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He walked towards the elder teens.

"Great timing." Sesshomaru remarked and yanked his younger brother's wrist, dragging him to his bigger body. Inuyasha let out a yelp as his wrist was held in the air. "I'm going to say this once: don't ever come near _me_ or _him_ _again. _I don't even want to see you with him." As soon as Sesshomaru finished his threat he banged the door shut.

"What's your problem!?" Inuyasha dropped the snacks on the table. " Speak for yourself! Who gave you the right to decide for me!?" The half-breed complained.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru actually scared the younger one this time. "You _naive_ half-breed. What do you know? You're so called _Senpai_ is only using you to get at me!"

"Liar!" Inuyasha cried with a shaky voice and at the brink of tears.

"Don't push me." The silverette regained his composure but was still in no mood to act lenient. Glaring at his elder brother helplessly, Inuyasha really felt like his tears would stream down.

"Fine! I hate you!" He ran out the house cursing his life and everything that has led him to live with his cruel brother.

'_Sigh. This idiot. He really is turning out to be more than a pain as I anticipated. Why can't he understand?' _Sesshomaru sighed.

While Inuyasha was too busy running away in one direction, all stirred up and miserable. He stopped at one point for breath but was suddenly ambushed by someone with a heavy scented cloth.

*Daijobu: It's fine/I'm fine.

_To be continued…_

Oh my God, Inuyasha's getting kidnapped! Now what? Find out in the next episode!

Lol I always wanted a chance to say that. XD

Well tell me what you think ! I hope I edited this correctly, I was writing this over a headache and super noisy room, so forgive me if a few things weren't clear enough.

Catch you later (Soon)!


	3. Chapter 3

ZeroCool here as always! *~*

And back with a new chapter already :)

Oh but Warning: there's slight rape coming up. I didn't know how everyone would react to it so I kept those scenes a little brief. Let me know in the comments below.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha's face was ambushed by a heavy scented cloth which made the world before him swirl into darkness.

After who knows how long, he cracked his eyes open with a very uncomfortable feeling.

"You're finally awake. You sure love to sleep don't you little puppy." A voice that could belong to no other than Naraku, spoke. Inuyasha was about to be relieved upon seeing his Senpai's face but that feeling vanished when he realized his hands tied above him. 'Where is this?' After a second of resolving that, he roamed his eyes around the unfamiliar room.

"S-senpai…what's going on?" He asked puzzled.

"Don't worry you're at my house, the basement to be specific." Naraku sitting on the floor besides him answered. "Nobody will disturb us here."

"Disturb…? You mean like playing a game or something…?" Inu asked innocently with no sense of awareness at all. {like I said a 'one track mind' XD}

Naraku chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce me?" In a flash, he ripped the younger one's shirt and began greedily touching all over with both palms of his hands.

"Why dammit?! Stop!" The white haired demon felt somewhat disgusted being forced like this. "Untie me and I'll beat the pulp out of you!" He tried acting like his usual fiery self but felt the weight of untold intimidation when Naraku jerked his pants off.

"Keep talking and I'll have to gag you. So behave like the good boy you are and it won't hurt so much." The evil demon cupped his chin and continued licking. Adversity makes a man wise, they say. It was only now that Inuyasha was able to see the dark aura behind Naraku. As much as he tried to resist the spider youkai, he feared he was secretly being swallowed into that invisible dark pit and his brother's words echoed in his head.

"No…" He whimpered as the elder one was about to spread his legs. "No! Please stop!" Inu's opposition only provoked Naraku as he slid his long nails down the victim's pale thigh and rammed two fingers inside. This made Inuyasha arch his back and jerk with an agonized face.

"I'm…going to kill you…" He fruitlessly threatened with trapped tears.

"As if." Naraku mocked.

"…Sesshomaru-nii would definitely …" However Inuyasha didn't complete his sentence because he had no proof or confidence that Sesshomaru would actually kill Naraku for him. The thought of how lonely he was without any one to support him just depressed him further.

"Thanks for reminding me my true purpose of all this." The spider demon reached for Inuyasha's mobile. "I wonder how your Nii-chan will react to this." He displayed a psycho grin. Inuyasha's eyes widened with horror once again because this was serious business now. He would take a bullet than let that guy (Sessho) see him humiliated any further than this. He already strongly felt that he was looked down on by Sesshomaru other than the fact that he's a half-demon.

'But it's not like he'll care. He'll still probably just act like the composed adult he is.' Inu thought. However at the same time he could sense his soul calling out to his brother to rescue him from this hell already, as the only person who could save him. Naraku dialed Sesshomaru while he continued to tease Inuyasha's lower part.

On the other side, Sesshomaru picks up but before he could say anything, his younger brother's moans stop him. "Who is this?"

"Your cute puppy's here with me Sessho-sama." Naraku answered playfully.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru recognized the voice.

"Don't believe me? Hear for yourself." He stuck the phone out towards the cute half-breed who was being thrusted into continuously.

"Haagh!" Inuyasha cried out by a painful movement even after all his strength to hold back his voice so the elder wouldn't hear him. "..Hurts…make it stop…nii-…san." Inuyasha finally damned his pride and let his feelings take over. Sesshomaru twitched at those last words, he hadn't heard them from his cute otouto since what seemed like forever.

"Where are you?" He asked after a very long pause.

"But first you must promise to cooperate with me if you want your puppy back." Naraku was busy on the phone while Inuyasha was also laying there desperately waiting for Sesshomaru's answer.

"I'll gladly meet you and rip your organs out." Sesshomaru assured.

"Does that sound like a deal or a threat?" The rapist joked again. "You don't understand, I need you to cooperate here or…" He reached for Inuyasha.

"Waa-nnh!" Inu cried.

"You -!" Sesshomaru gritted, his fangs somewhat appearing.

"Well?"

"…Fine." The youkai agreed at long last.

"Swell, I'm looking forward to our date then." He scoffed. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that at all. "We're at the basement of XXX Residence. There's an entrance from the outside." After that he dropped Inuyasha's cell near him and left him, just like that.

"H-hey! Untie me!" The younger one ordered with tear streamed eyes. Of course his order wasn't carried out. Hence Inuyasha lay on the cold floor reflecting upon everything with silent sobs. Trying not to cry but oh well it's a little too late for that. The silence itself with that floor felt the most intimidating. Soon the door opened and anticipating who it would be, Inuyasha didn't look up at all.

'He's probably gonna look down on me again and yell at me or hit me.' Inu thought. 'I don't want to hear it. He began holding back tears again. To his surprise Sesshomaru just quietly dropped a long sheet of cloth on him and untied his hands with a claw of his nails. He frowned at the red marks on Inu's wrists. As soon as this half-demon's taken care of he simply can't wait to tear Naraku in two.

"See. I had a feeling something like this would happen. This is why you should listen to when others warn you." The elder one boldly stated, making the younger demon feel even worse. Sesshomaru sighed at Inuyasha's resistance to answer. "Idiot otouto, can you stand?" He asked rather distantly.

"…yeah." The pup gripped the drapes around his body and sat up to pull his pants on. He struggles to stand up but involuntarily falls to his knees. Nervous ? Frightened? Shocked at what just happened Inu didn't know anything else to do but just freeze for a moment and hope his elder brother didn't notice that. Misfortunately, Sessho absolutely noticed and stood over him now.

"Well, get up already."

"Mm…" The half-breed frowned miserably embarrassed not knowing how exactly to ask for help and sadistically Sessho just waited for his answer.

"Forget it." The youkai told himself. He grasped the younger one's wrist and scooped Inu's arm over his broad shoulder and locked his own arm around Inuyasha's waist indifferently, yet not roughly. It wasn't the cutest gesture but very sweet and maybe even a step closer to each other, so the younger brother thought. Plus he couldn't stand further embarrassment if he was to be carried like a princess. It's true his elder brother was a demon and just as cold, distant and arrogant but he wasn't unreasonable.

For the first time as circumstances led, Sesshomaru helped him to his own room and let him fall on the bed. Although he hated the fact that it would reek of humanness later. Meanwhile the half- demon felt dizzier as he laid on the cold bed and his sight became a blur. In fact as much as he should be excited at his elder brother's simple room, he couldn't recognize a thing.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting dead already." He spouted and pulled the former sheets out of the way so it was easier for his little brother to snuggle. Accidentally their skins touched for a brief second and Sessho subtly flinched. "This..?"

"W-what?"

"Enlighten me, is it normal for humans to have such a high temperature?" The silverette asked looking at the weaker one.

"High? Oh…that must be why I feel dizzy." The younger teen concluded. Sesshomaru didn't seem like he was understanding at all. "Ugh. I think I have a fever,…blockhead."

"Great." He sarcastically replied and snatched Inuyasha's phone. "Give me this."

"Hey that's mine." He weakly grimaced.

"That's the last thing a sick person like yourself should worry about. Now what the hell is Miroku?"

Inuyasha kept feeling pissed at his illogical inquiries. "He's my friend."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"Of course!"

"Good." The silverette dialed him up. "The half-breed's sick, get over here." Being the man of few words as he is, after that he hangs up.

"You..." Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru unbelievably. "Still, if you say it like that it's not like he'll actually come."

Five minutes later. _Ding Dong._ Inuyasha kept his eyes down at defeat while the other attended the door.

"Um, hey there. I'm Miroku, you must be Inuyasha's elder brother. Shitsureishimasu*."

"Yes, yes please attend that dog already."

"Hai…but the truth is…" He looks away. "I've… never really taken care of a sick person before…ahaha." The taller one just stares at him.

Miroku walks into the room where his friend was. "Hey, are you okay? Your brother gave me a scare." He takes a seat on the bed. "Wow, he let you in his room, can't he take care of you?"

"If he knew how. Being a demon I bet he never even got sick. How lousy." Inuyasha responded.

"Oh yeah, I called Kigome." Miroku told.

"Huh…why?"

"Because I don't know how either." He smiled widely.

"_Sigh_. Are all the useless people only around _me_?" The long haired teen pouted.

"Hey! At least I came over. I don't want to hear that from you!"

Another doorbell chimed.

*Shitsureishimasu- I humbly intrude.

**To be continued…**

Ok! That's the end of that! I really wanted to keep going but got lots of school work piling up. It's basically dragging me away from my screen. XD

Don't worry there's plenty of the story left and I promise things will just get better so stay tuned!

Please please pleeease comment your feelings on this story so I can know people are actually reading this and [maybe] enjoying it. I don't want to talk to myself here.

Thanks again for reading &amp; I'll see u soon. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Back again! I'm just in so much writing spirit these days that I'm uploading chapters non stop ^.^

Now isn't that a good thing? But I'm sorry to say that it won't last long :( in fact after these next two chapters I have a few other writings to publish so I might not be able to upload the next for a while. Anyhow Enjoy!

**Notes: I know Inu No Taisho(their father) dies the moment Inuyasha was born but I need him in my story so I'm reviving him lol, and from here out he'll be nicknamed InuTaisho.**

**And I realized **_**Ki**_**gome is actually spelled **_**Ka**_**gome. Sorry. **

_**Disclaimer: Head back to chapter one please.**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

Another doorbell chimed and a while later the girls i.e Kagome and Sango walked into the bedroom where Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting.

"Oh God, Inuyasha was that really your elder brother? He was so hot!" Kagome squealed.

"Stop squealing, Kagome." Sango claimed hiding her agreement. While Miroku and the half-demon just stared at them with a face of 'is-this-the-time-for-that?'

"Oh hey you're here too Sango." Miroku noticed an uncalled guest.

"OK boys, watch and learn." Kagome decided to get serious. "We've brought medicine and ingredients for simple meals." After that they got busy with Kagome in the kitchen, Sango measuring the syrup and Miroku taking Inu's temperature; all of them strolling back and forth.

Sesshomaru just sat quietly on the living room couch looking for a new apartment in the stack of magazines he picked up, thinking how much they really need to move since his only room has been infected by so many humans. After a good hour Kagome and Sango planned to leave and said their sweet goodbyes to the elder demon. Sessho just silently observed them shut the door. After them Miroku made attempt to leave too and fearfully walked passed the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" The youkai asked, clearly seeing him sneak out.

"Ahaha...yeah. Actually Inuyasha's asleep right now. But don't hesitate calling us if anything happens." He kindly suggested.

"Will do."

With a soft blush Miroku finally left. Sesshomaru smoothly exhaled and after marking up the apartment he found he walked towards his room where the younger one was asleep. He stood at the entrance leaning on the door while watching over Inuyasha at the same time.

'_Doesn't this guy have it easy?' _The pure blood thought walking closer.

**Flashback** :

It was nightfall and the Taisho family had already gone to bed. However small five year old Inuyasha couldn't feel slumber take over him in his huge separate room and became scared. He tiptoed to his elder brother's room and crawled into his bed. Young Sesshomaru was already asleep but a strong scent woke him up. It startled him so much that he yanked the sheets off and was about to pound the little beast. It was a moment too soon that he realized it was his half brother.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The elder nine year old hissed.

"Inu scared in that big room." The pup addressed himself.

"Well you can't sleep here." Sesshomaru claimed.

"Why?" The small one looked up with wide eyes.

"Because you smell."

"Smell?"

_There's no point explaining to this idiot. _The daiyoukai thought annoyed_. _

"Inu wanna sleep with niichan." He pleaded and cuddled with him.

_Okay there's two options I can literally kick him or send him to his mother._

"Cut it out. Quit being a baby. I hate your humanness." The silverette slightly pushed him with his elbow. That's when he saw the younger one drift off and actually fall on the floor hard.

"Ow..." Inuyasha began sobbing. Sesshomaru gets off the bed too immediately. He agrees that was very immature of him, no matter how much he hated the half-demon. "Niichan …hates Inu …but Inu… likes niichan..." He spoke with the break of sobs. Sesshomaru stood there caught off guard at his little confession.

"Does it hurt?"

"Mm…"

The taller one went over to his closet and took out a sacred sword that was passed on to him. What everyone here might know as the Tenseiga.

"Close your eyes." The silverette ordered pulling out the sword. Inu obeys and he brings the sword to the small one's head, which with a glow begins healing the concussion. "Does it still hurt?"

Inuyasha looked up shocked. "No...it's all better. Niichan is a genius!"

"Shut up. And go to sleep already. I have school tomorrow."

"Then...Inu can sleep with niichan?"

"Only today, got it?"

"Hai!"

First they only lay still at the edges of the singular bed but then with time the five year old squirmed closer. Thus making the elder one feel intense warmth radiating from his brother's little body. Of course this wasn't a normal feeling for him.

In the morning, their mother Izayoi freaks out when she sees Inuyasha's empty bed and immediately tells InuTaisho. Later though when she apprehensively checks her elder son's room and notices both together cuddled on the bed, she smiles in relief. Even their father was highly surprised, knowing Sesshomaru.

_**From here I'm going to allow the youkai to narrate the rest of this memory.**_

So far as we lived our daily lives everything seemed alright or maybe nothing was really alright until Inuyasha made his insensitive move. It was the summer before high school officially started for me, I was fourteen and the half-breed was ten. I came home and received my usual enthusiastic 'welcome home' greeting by the pup. As much as I got used to that I would still tease him so that he would stop so smiling bright. In fact I feared he was getting _too_ close to me. _So_ close that I felt like I couldn't see any one else anymore. _Even my own mother never gave me this kind of attention._ Honestly speaking, I don't even know if she's alive. She's never contacted once after the divorce.

So now all of a sudden I had this brat with almost the same hair as me shower me with warmth and affection. In fact I almost felt royally pissed if he spent the whole day clinging onto the kids next door. As the loose naïve brat he is, it's probably easy for him to get so attached to people.

However that afternoon things took a turn for the unexpected. I was in my room studying when he slammed in and pounced me from behind. With all the demon strength I possessed I threw him off on to the hard floor.

"Oww! You're _too_ rough." He frowned.

"I told you to stop doing that. Why don't you knock, half breed?"

"Stop _calling_ me that. Demon!" He stuck out his little pink tongue.

"Yes, that's how idiots are supposed to look like." I commented on the beautiful face he was initiating.

"Hey!" He yelled scornfully.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Uh...forgot." I felt like smacking him right there. Not long after I noticed a bandage on his cheek when his hair swayed while he tilted his head in thought.

"What's that?" I inquired without thinking.

"Nothing… just a little fight."

"Who were you fighting with?" I asked, completely distracted from my books and facing him.

"Some boys in my class_but they started it, okay!" He quickly added. Probably being bullied again, huh?

"Let me know if they cause too much trouble." I normally stated turning my chair to my desk and books again. Inuyasha felt privileged and somewhat excited that I felt him stare at me with wide sparkling eyes.

" ...niichan?" His delicate mouth parted and called out.

"What?" I asked annoyed and turned my face towards him once more when the words never came out. At that moment I was clouded with a shadow. The hanyo's small body stood over me and without notice ignorantly pressed his lips on mine. Astounded by his sudden action I push him away. "_What_, are you _doing_?" I growled.

*Hanyo – half demon, half human

**To be continued…**

The turning point of their life has just arrived!

Stick around to know what happens next and why things are the way they are now! :D

See you in the next chapter – like right now!

Thanks again for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

ZeroCool at your service. ;)

Alright since I don't have anything more to comment on- so without further due let's move on to the story. I'm sure you're all dying to know what happens after Inu's kiss. Yeah I'm flattering myself. Enjoy!

By the way do I have to add the _disclaimer_ on every chapter? Answer plz, thanks.

_**Disclaimer: head back to chapter one :)**_

_**Chapter 5: **_

(Still being narrated by Sesshomaru )

I pushed him away and asked what he was doing.

"Is it wrong…? I saw it on TV… when two people like each other..." He had a hard time putting his reasons in words.

_This idiot._ But at that dreadful moment I realized my psycho desire too...

"That's not how it works _dumbass_. Just don't ever do that again with anyone…and get the hell out of my room." I warned him.

"OK. You don't have to get so mad. I'm sorry, I'll leave." He sincerely apologized and left. No matter how mature and composed I appeared to be I was actually rather fired up, _internally_. As much as that was cute I didn't want to give it too much thought. Somehow I got the feeling that I was going to be trapped by this half-demon's emotions and I didn't like that idea at all. Hence, for the sake of my own heart and demon blood I decided to maintain my distance from him after that. _In other words I began avoiding him and decided to move out._ Knowing me, dad and his wife wouldn't mind either.

"Niichan! Why?!" He blasted into my room again without knocking or with permission.

"_What_?"

"Why did mom say you're moving?!"

"Because I am." I clarified.

"But _why_?!"

"Because my high school is far."

"Why did you apply so far?!"

"I don't know so shut up."

'_He's dismissing me again.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Is it because I kissed you?!"

He succeeded in shocking me again. I was surprised he actually brought that up.

"Are you stupid? Like that's supposed to be a reason. I'm tired of living with family. It's annoying and it's not as if my father cares about me."

"But mom cares about you!" The hanyo convinced.

"She's _your_ mom, runt. Not _mine_."

"What?" He glared at me puzzled. I ignored him and continued packing. Inuyasha realized I wasn't going to stop. "_Fine_! I _hate_ you!" He stormed out of my room at the brink of tears. I exhaled. _How painstaking..._ But isn't this how it should be? This way I won't get attached to him any further and there is no such thing as a forbidden love.

I left quietly the next day saying goodbye to my so called parents while Inuyasha wasn't there to see me off at all.

"Is there anything you want to say to him?" Izayoi asked considerably. I thought for a moment then responded.

"Take care." And I left for good.

_**End of flashback &amp; Sesshomaru's narration**_

'_However, little did I realize that he'd follow me all the way here and that now we're stuck under the same roof again. But I can tell all that is in the past and things are different now with age. He knows better now, I think._' Sesshomaru thought with a grimace not really convinced. Brushing off the thought he combed the younger one's front hair backwards once with his claws.

"Mm..." Inuyasha woke up and grabbed the hand near him. _Miroku?_ He cracked his eyes open to find the youkai's expressionless face.

"Sessh...ah! Demon!" He jerked away, immediately releasing the cold lithe hand.

"If you're that loud then get off the bed and start packing."

"You're kicking me out just because I came into your room!?" He sat straight up.

Hmm. "Maybe I should do that." Sessho gave the concept a thought.

"Eh?!"

"We're moving."

"What! Why?!" The younger teen cried.

"Because I said so."

"Since when has that been a valid reason?"

"Now get up." The elder teen commanded.

"Bt I don't want to move. I just got to know everybody and _" Sesshomaru cut him off after that.

"We're not moving to a different _country_ idiot, around this neighborhood to a two bedroom flat." The silverette explained.

"Oh."

"I'm assuming your fever's gone?" The eighteen year old asked placing his hand on the fourteen year old's forehead. Inuyasha remained still almost as if he was suddenly tamed.

"Looks so." He answered willingly.

"Good." With that the adult demon leaves the room. Inuyasha gets up too after, watching his brother leave. He heads to the living room and begins clearing out his things. While he was at it Inuyasha tied his long back hair in a loose ponytail with only the front locks sticking out before his ears. He began arranging everything in boxes.

In the mean time Sesshomaru invites the moving mans' in and have them carry the boxes. The hanyo brings over a few to the center of the living room where the others were.

"We'll take that little missy." One of the moving men playfully take the boxes from him, only observing his hair and concluding him as a girl.

"Uh...I'm a boy..." The white haired teen murmured embarrassed. He just stands there for a while until they all come in again, before he realizes another box under the table.

"Oh there's one left!" Inuyasha directly walks toward it while the guy from before comes back in from the oncoming direction. Unknowingly the younger one tripped on his own laces and almost collided with the man except he caught Inu preventing any fall.

"Be careful now." He held Inuyasha by the arms with a sweet smile.

"Ah! Thanks, sorry about that…" Inuyasha thanked kindly and struggled up.

"Inuyasha!" He stood paper straight at his elder brother's call, and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You're useless, go wait in the car." The youkai demanded. Inuyasha felt angry for being insulted infront of everyone but nonetheless obeyed and waltz towards their car. Sesshomaru just passed a glance to the moving man and moved on.

'_Uh… It was just for a brief second but why do I get the feeling he was really _glaring_ at me?'_ The moving man thought intimidated.

_'What's _his_ problem?' _Inuyasha thought buckling the seatbelt in the front seat. '_He just gets pissed out of nowhere. Does he have some kind of personality disorder?' _

**To be continued…**

Why does Sesshomaru get pissed lol? I think we all know why. wink, wink

And no he doesn't have any personality disorder. XD

Stay tuned if you want to see Naraku come up in the next chapter, cause he will. Oops, spoiler?

Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back! Finally!

Bluff: Aah…I wish I could feel like this forever. You won't believe how many hours I spent just studying chemistry T_T. My Spring break was more like a Spring chemistry. Worst thing is I have yet two exams to come so I sneaked away from my books to post this chapter.

Let's remember to be thankful: , thank you so much for your comment even if it was just asking me to continue. As soon as I saw that I just had to ditch the books for a brief time.

See folks, if one review can get me writing then imagine what will happen if all of y'all did. Ok I'm not going to bet on that. ;P

**Disclaimer: In First chapter. **

_**Chapter 6: **_

Inu goes to the car, buckles up obediently and waits for the next order. Sesshomaru pulls open the driver's door not very long after and takes a seat too. He begins the engine and starts driving quietly. It was too quiet and felt ten fold when you're in a car. Inuyasha finally understood the meaning of "awkward silence." It was until when the stoplight had approached and the car was at rest that the half-demon felt a continuous gaze towards him.

Immediately Inuyasha averted his eyes from the window world and met eyes with the elder demon's. "W-what..?" Inuyasha stuttered unconsciously. Sesshomaru didn't really flinch and remained aloof.

"That hair, it…looks good on you." His voice was barely audible yet clear and precise. He must be talking about Inuyasha's hair in a ponytail for the first time.

'_what's up with that all of a sudden? I wanna say he's weird when he acts like this.'_ The smaller one thought trying to hide his blush.

"Whatever." Inu rolled his eyes away and neglected the subject.

Once they finally arrive at their new house, Inuyasha actively roams through all the rooms. He has always been the adventurous type. Boy was he glad that he had finally his own room and bed for God's sake. Inuyasha decided that as a subtle payback – or 'karma'may be the term– that he would not allow Sesshomaru into his room either and keep it as his own little hideout. With a proud sneer he cut open the boxes with a single claw and embarked on a new journey of setting his bedroom just right.

Meanwhile on Seshomaru's end, i.e his room…lets just say he doesn't have too many _accessories_. As a matter of fact all his clothes were very neatly folded in the boxes so he just had to shift them as they were into his closet. Important papers and college work were already in labeled files named chronologically which he hoisted out from his bag and lined up in the top portion of the closet. It hardly took him twenty-five measly minutes to recreate his nest. Of course Sesshomaru wasn't the type to care too much about decorated walls or fancy bedsheets so it was a whole lot easier.

Coming back to Inuyasha, who couldn't tell his underwear from his sock in the midst of scattered clothes all over the room. In the process of picking stuff up, the white haired teen banged his toe with the foot of the bed real hard because it was masked by a shirt. At that he let out a death calling scream which made Sesshomaru inevitably barge into his room. He was astounded at the sight before him.

"What…the hell am I supposed to be looking at?" He asked.

"No, what are you doing here!? Get out! I'm unpacking, you need permission to enter." Inuyasha tried to shove him away and close the solid white door from behind.

"Excuse me? This isn't a VIP clubhouse."

"I'm getting there!" The half breed replied and finally shut the door.

Sesshomaru stood outside his door for a brief moment. "I never came here." So he decided to leave it at that.

Five hours later~

After loads of work Inuyasha refreshed himself with a nice hot bath and walked into the livingr oom with a towel hanging from his shoulders. He couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru in the living room as well on the sofa, actually staring at the TV.

"Wow you're actually here and not caged in your room." Inuyasha muttered surprised.

"I don't have a _TV_ in my room yet."

"That's exactly how it should be." The younger one nodded. Inu took a seat next to him on the couch as normal people would do or at least what brothers would do.

"What are you doing? Your hair is dripping all over the place." The silverette glanced at him.

"They're too long, it's hard to dry all of them. It's annoying." Inuyasha whined.

"Then _cut_ them." Sessho blatantly stated. Inuyasha looked at his brother thinking how insensitive he can be sometimes. He frowned and glued his eyes back to the screen. As much he hated his brother for being a jerk, he still looked up to him and didn't want to lose him. Technically he didn't want to admit that he was _actually_ keeping his hair long as his brother's.

"Fine. I'll dry them... Can you do it for me? Back home mom always does it."

"Do it yourself half-breed. No wonder you're such an immature baby."

"Quit calling me that demon!" Inu yelled back.

"Hah, the peace has been disturbed." The elder teen sighed and got up to go to his room again.

'_Not again.'_ Inu thought with a pout. '_How come every move of mine sets him off. Like he's always running away from me since a long time ago.'_

The next day at school:

"Come on just give me yer notes already! I told you I can't find mine!" Inu pleaded on Miroku's desk.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Forget it, it's probably another lame excuse. Trust me." Miroku waved his hand with a laid back face.

"My life is full of _jerks_! I moved to a new place, can't you understand that much?"

"Moved you say? Hm… Hey Inuyasha I'll give you my notes if you invite us over sometime." Kagome bribed with a smile.

"Ugh, whatever just hurry up." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He had a faint idea what was probably running in her mind.

"It's a deal, okay gotta run—my class is starting." With that she throws her notebook to the half-breed and dashes out the class. It's almost mid-day and while copying Kagome's notes Inuyasha glances out the window once. The teacher still hadn't arrived but he sure caught something priceless. Out the window the hanyo recognized his brother and Naraku, both walk out the school gate together! _What the hell is Sesshomaru doing at their school and most importantly with Naraku?! _Inu thought. He immediately stops everything, jumps up and dashes out the class room too.

"Hey dog-demon, did you see the new release?" Miroku asked bored, turning his body around to face Inuyasha's empty desk behind him. "What the…?" Miroku glimpsed back and forth until he noticed a figure move out the window from the corner of his eye. He was stunned to see Inuyasha run out the school gate just like that. Something had to be up. Miroku wanted to know very badly but unfortunately for him the teacher was already in the class. He stood up nonetheless.

"Um…! Excuse me, I think I forgot my book in my locker! May I go get it please?" Miroku spoke the first excuse that came to mind. The teacher allowed him and just like that he followed in Inuyasha's footsteps.

Kagome and Sango were having class at the same time only in different rooms and as history repeats itself this time Miroku was spotted by Kagome from the second floor window.

Inuyasha stalked behind a pole while a voice startled him big time.

"_Ahem_. And just what do you think _you're_ doing young man?" Miroku deepened his voice to scare the stalker. Inuyasha swerved 180 degrees to face Miroku.

"That should be _my_ line! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" The dog-demon hissed trying not to be too loud.

To be continued...

Yes, I know this chapter was really short, but it's all I really had time for. LITERALLY. Please stay tuned! I'm just as impatient as you guys are but there are somethings that _unfortunately_ come first. (Hint: curse the exams.)

Don't worry the story will get better! Sorry for the cliffe again .

you'll forgive me, I know. ;p

Peace✌️! Please pray for my exams !

~ ZeroCool (*-*}


	7. Chapter 7: Busted

ZeroCool back!

I know it's been a while with this story but it's just that I started 2 more very interesting stories which totally stole away all my attention. Nonetheless I was reading the future chapters of this story and was enjoying them all over again so I just had to finish this chapter to work on those.

With that said please have fun!

**Disclaimer: refer to first chapter. **

**Still a YAOI. (Boy x boy) **

**Chapter 7: Busted**

Inu and Miroku were still behind bushes trying to follow the two elders for 10 minutes now. Accidentally they get bumped by two other people from behind another layer of branches and attentively jerk their heads up. Astonishment and disbelief run over both Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces.

"Kagome?!" The half-youkai exclaimed.

"And Sango?!" The monk mimicked. "What on earth are you guys doing here? And why are you following us?!"

"I can say the same for you boys too. Just who exactly are _you_ following that's caused you guys to skip school?" Kagome questioned.

"It's none of yer business, this is important." Inuyasha scowled.

They have their little argument that lasts another four minutes before they realize their targets were disappearing. It wasn't much help to rush after as they all end up at the core of the supermarket area which was _packed_ with people. "Oh no, where are they?" Inu swayed his head back and forth. "There!" He finally spotted them but bumped into an old lady crossing the street with her dog. The dog began barking uncontrollably and Inu and Miroku subconsciously backed up, freaking out.

By the time they were able to gain their acceptance by the old hound Sesshomaru and Naraku were no where to be found. As a matter of fact Kagome and Sango were out of sight too.

"What a terrible place to split up." Miroku pointed out seeming to give up on this wild goose chase. He glanced at the Hanyo upon receiving no reply and noticed his extra troubled expression and agitation. Looks like it was a lot more serious to him. Inuyasha appeared very frantic on the idea of losing sight of Sesshomaru and leaving him alone with Naraku.

**Sesshomaru's side :**

The youkai bangs Naraku hard against the wall in an abandoned barn house meters away from the supermarket area. He resolves to punching him before actually using words.

"You've aggravated me enough spider." He spoke with his deep edged voice for a change.

"Are we so mad about what happened with the pup? Come on, all I did was play with him. Plus you didn't seem like you cared." Naraku answered with a joking tone.

'_You deserve death.'_ Sesshomaru thought pretty annoyed and reaching his invisible tolerance level from bringing that incident up again. " Any last words? I respect the dying to speak their mind before they leave."

"How scary, that look in your eyes are entirely enticing. Are you really going to kill me? I thought we had an agreement." The spider demon sneered. It's true that Sesshomaru was called out by Naraku himself and not to mention he agreed to let Inu go that time if the elder one accepted to cooperate.

'_Damn it, this guy is way too serene about his own death. He's underestimating my strength and that just pisses me off more._'

"I don't seem to remember any of that." The silverette lied nonchalantly and decided to end this once and for all. He gripped his neck and threw him. Naraku surprisingly didn't put up too much of a fight first, possibly still taking this as a joke. But Sesshomaru took advantage of that and when the time came he didn't hesitate to slice his body with his claws. For that matter he even transformed to make sure only pieces of Naraku were left.

After the secret kill which he had no regrets of he threw off his bloody coat and stepped out clean. To his astonishment when he walked back back to the streets he recognized Inuyasha wavering his head around like a lost puppy. The youkai had to blink twice before confirming that was his younger half brother.

Inuyasha tried his best to avoid bumping into people and at the same time maintain a sense of direction but he was failing at both. While he was about to give up and begin shouting in the middle of the street a hand got hold of him and yanked him from a distance to the far side.

Startled at the sudden imbalance, he found himself falling but landing into a broad chest with a yelp. Curiously and all the while embarrassingly he raised his chin up too see the stranger's face. _ Ba-dump. _

"_Uh…_Sesshomaru…ni." Inuyasha immediately called out upon realizing the one whose chest he had his hands on. The elder one was staring down at his face as well but too apathetically or so it appeared. The closeness between them made Inuyasha's heart skip another beat unwillingly. _'what the hell was that Ba-dump about?_' the teen became conscious of his unsteady heart.

"What the hell are you doing? If I remember correctly this brat was supposed to be at school." Sesshomaru broke the silence and let go of the hanyo.

_Uh oh. Busted. _Inuyasha's thought hit him with a pang.

"So you are skipping?"

"Huh!? No ! Of course not! Well...I mean... " the younger one trailed off failing to find a quick excuse.

"That's it, get your ass back to school." Sessho ordered.

"What?! I can't! Not _now_. If they realize I was gone they'll ground me for the rest of the semester!" He cried in his usual self then looked around real quick. "Are you alone?"

"Yes..." Sesshomaru answered curious as to why he would ask that.

"I see." Inu smiled all relieved. The elder one suddenly guessed something was up.

"Let's go." The silverette decided to drop the thought since it would just add on to the helpless list of worries that he never found interesting.

"Where?"

"Home, where else? We need to have a long talk."

Inuyasha gulped.

"So start explaining." Was the first words Sesshomaru said as soon as they arrived home. "Was this the reason you wanted to apply to a high school away from dad and your mom? So you could skip? What if they heard about this?"

'_Jeez why are you acting like a big brother NOW after all this time?' _The half-demon felt like saying. "I told you I don't skip or bunk! It was only today!"

"And what was the occasion today? Saw the angel of death?" The pure blood had his arms crossed against his chest, standing over the younger one.

"You're just making fun of me again." Inuyasha proclaimed, hurt a bit.

"Right, forgive me. You're just so fun to make fun of." He didn't sound forgiving at all and what made it worst was his completely straight-face.

"What about you?! Weren't you supposed to be at college today?"

Sesshomaru looked at him with an unreasonable disappointed face. "I don't have college today Baka. Are you really in a state to defy me? Now spill it." When he saw that Inuyasha made no attempt to move, explain or look at him he came to his final triumph card. "No more food for the half breed."

"Ack! Ah...OK OK! I'll be honest!"

'_Finally.' _

Inu takes a breath. "You see the thing is that… we were out on lunch break in the field when I saw this poor dog running with his master chasing behind him and a bunch of kids running after him as well. I wanted to help but Miroku stopped me. However it was really windy so the notes he was holding went flying away over the gates, so we had no choice but to sneak out and pick them."

"You could've gone back." The elder interrupted.

"Yeah...but we decided to buy lunch from outside then while we were at it."

"And then?"

"We lost track and got split up in the crowd." Inuyasha lied.

"But you do realize that the crowded center is quite far from your school?" The youkai persistently looked for flaws in his maybe lies.

"Kagome and Sango got distracted by all the sales and we sort of ended up there." Sessomaru raised a brow. "You gotta believe it."

"Lies."

Inuaysha freaked out. "What?! What are you a mind reader? That was my best lie yet!" He abruptly stopped when he realized he just dug his own grave.

"Just go to your room." The elder grounded with a tired sigh.

"I don't have a room." The white haired teen retroactively replied.

"_Excuse me_?" His patience running thin.

"Oh yeah I forgot I do! See yah at dinner!" The shorter one ran away upstairs preventing any blood shed to occur, knowing Sesshomaru.

'_What am I going to do with him?'_

**At Dinner** **one day:**

As much as Inuyasha was hiding the truth about seeing the elder one with Naraku, he didn't like that Sesshomaru wasn't being entirely honest either. Maybe he considers this as another event out of Inuyasha's business but Inuyasha refused to see it that way. So he decided to pry some info out of the adult one of these days.

"Hey...you know it's really weird that Naraku-Senpai doesn't come to school anymore. Don't you find that odd?" The hanyo asked. Sesshomaru acted normal.

"What's so odd about it?" He responded emotionlessly while continuing to eat off his chopsticks.

'_I knew it. This guy lives in another world.' _Inuyasha admitted defeat with a surrendered face and slumped shoulders.

And both of them decided to leave it at that, little to know that the nightmare might come to haunt them once again.

**A few days later: **

"Okay so don't forget to fill in the slips for the coming parent teacher meeting and brief trip after that." The teacher clapped her hands right before the bells range for dismissal._ 'I wonder if Ni-san will accept to attend?'_ Inuyasha thought probably already knowing the answer.

"No way." Sesshomaru rejected the idea instantaneously leaving Inuayasha hanging with no options.

"Please! It's just a parent teacher conference!" Leaving the trip part out on purpose since that would decrease the chances of a 'yes' even further. "What is everyone going to think? That I was abandoned by my parents and living with an apathetic guardian?!"

"The truth is hard to deny." The silverette remarked in monotone. He was sitting peacefully on the couch sipping his tea.

"Demon! I'm begging you here!" The teen crouched on to the floor beneath Sesshomaru's sitting place and placed a hand on his knee.

"How many times have I heard that before–?" The elder one stopped becoming conscious of the hanyo's subtle ambiguous position. Inuyasha sat on his knees on the floor on the small open space between the youkai's legs with his hand resting on Sessho's knee while he eagerly looked up.

"Look I'm on my knees, why do you have to be that cold?" The younger pouted too obviously and honestly that the silverette couldn't pass it by. And those sparkling puppy eyes…

Sesshomaru stopped his imagination from going in any direction by pushing Inuyasha away with his foot. "Don't get so close to me, half-breed. I'll go."

"Hontonii (really)?!" Inuyasha asked thrilled and disbelievingly. "Yes!"

"On one condition."

"And what's that?" '_I'm done.' _

"That, I'll let you know after how bad the meeting is." The elder notified. '_I'm beyond done now.' _Inu thought afraid of the consequences when Sesshomaru will find out the trip attached.

Later on in his room, Inuyasha was face-timing with Miroku on the computer.

"So did your brother agree to come?" The brunette asked.

"Barely."

"Really?!" Suddenly Kagome's screen popped open in their conversation. "I'll be sure to wear something really nice!" Miroku and Inuyasha shared a damned look.

"Somebody get her out of the conversation." The half-demon begged.

"I'd like to see you try! Sit boy!" She commanded. Nothing happened.

"Baka, I'm already sitting."

"You guys are too loud." Sango intervened as well now. "But would that be okay?"

"Kicking Kagome out?" Miroku asked.

"Of course." Inuyasha answered.

"No, bringing your brother to the school?" Sango clarified.

"If there was anyone else I'd gladly oblige. Why?"

"I have a feeling you'll find out tomorrow."

**To be continued…**

Stay tuned to find out tomorrow (not literally though ;)

Reviews plz! Let me know if I'm dragging this story out too much. But hopefully things _will_ get more interesting in their trip.

So far Sesshomaru has some what realized his change of heart while Inuyasha isn't exactly there yet. We know that he badly wants to be close to his one and only elder brother but he's still too innocent to see it more physical.

Don't worry he'll get there, I promise lol.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

ZeroCool ?

Right here! And with the next chapter. ^,^

Oh boy, I'm so excited about the contents of this chapter (for some reason) so please read and Enjoy!

And I'd love to thank the guests and readers for reviewing last time, also for all the people that followed/favorited - you guys are the best! I won't be mentioning names but you know who you are ;) thanks for reading, always.

**Disclaimer: Head back to the first chapter. **

**Must I remind you that this is a YAOI. **

_**Chapter 8: Surprise **_

The next day, the day of the parent teacher meeting everyone was standing in the school ground with their parents waiting for the doors to open to go to the auditorium.

"This truly is a waste of my time." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I get it I get it, but since you're already here–" Inuyasha was cut off by a scream.

"Where's the fire?" The elder one asked. The teen swerved towards a crowd and pointed at it.

"There's no fire bro, but a hungry looking mob over there…"stared with terror.

"What?" The youkai asked not picking the signal.

"Fan girls! Why didn't I chose to consider the possibility of this happening?!" The hanyo cursed taking a step back. '_Of course they'll go crazy over Sesshomaru's good looks. Dammit.' _They immediately ran towards the Inu brothers and crowded Sesshomaru stomping all over Inuyasha.

"Where did so many girls even come from?!" Sesshomaru contorted his eyebrows sandwiched all around young girls throwing questions at him.

Random Girl 1: "Are you really related to that Inuyasha?

Random Girl 2: "You don't look so old? Are you a university student?"

Random girl 3: "What's up with the hot face paint?"

The younger was eventually kicked out of the circle and landed on his butt.

"Hey! Hold it right there! That hurts!" He cried irritated before being pulled behind their school plant pots and bushes. "Wha–!"

"So this is what Sango was talking about." Miroku claimed behind the bush, being the one to pull Inuyasha to that safe base. "Wow you look terrible."

"Quit stating the obvious. And to think that I actually combed today. Why are we hiding anyway?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"You can never suspect what fangirls might do next." Koga popped his head from under a bush right next to them.

"Eh? How do you keep appearing like that?" The half breed shrieked.

"I'm too fast for your _half_ senses." He answered. Inu growled. "Who's the pitiful one?"

"They're surrounding Inuyasha's brother." Miroku replied.

"Inuyasha has a brother?"

"We're going off topic! What do we do about the distraction over there?" Inuyasha called.

"Watch and learn." Koga jumped out into the open. "LOOK! There's Usui over there!" All the girls head jerked like a radar at that name and turned towards the direction Koga pointed.

"Where ? Where? I think over there." In two seconds flat the stampede went out the gate. Inuyasha and Miroku looked completely dumbfounded with a few hairs sticking out.

"That was it?" Miroku asked still unbelieving.

"This is cheating." Inuyasha complained while they all came out of their hiding spots.

"You'd know if you actually use your brain for a change, or if you even have one. I mean yeah you are a _dog_ and all." Koga bullied.

"Why you!" Inuyasha immediately pounced him to the ground. Koga pushed him back and reversed their positions.

"Guys cut it out, you're messing up your uniforms." Miroku notified like he was babysitting a bunch of kids.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru wasn't liking the start of his day and could just anticipate how the rest of the day might be. He then notices Koga and Inuyasha on top of each other and instead of seeing a quarrelsome position he finds it to be annoyingly _intimate_.

"Who the hell are you now?" The youkai didn't hesitate asking. How many people will he have to know to get rid of? Koga looked up at the attitude and sensed Sesshomaru's pure blood majestic aura which spaced him out for a moment.

"What's gotten into him?" Inuyasha waved a hand over at the wolf demon's face. The brunette snapped out of it and then grabbed a lock of the teens fore hair pulling them up. "Ouw!"

"How come you don't have marks?" The brunette interrogated. The silverette's forehead vein popped at the wolf's arbitrary action.

"Like I care! Get off!" Swats his hand away but gets an extra help from Sesshomaru who unconditionally grips Koga's arm and pulls him off.

"You don't look like a pure blood…?" The elder one found an excuse to get the brunette's paws off of his younger brother.

"Of course I am." Koga crudely pulled his arm away. The bell rang.

"That's our cue." Miroku notified while everyone began entering the school building doors. Before Miroku entered as the last person from their crew he noticed Sango and Kagome running towards them all dressed up and panting.

"You won't believe how much of a hard time we had getting through that crazy mob of women near the gate." Sango told.

"Did oniisan come?" Kagome asked.

"You guys are late, they're all inside."

First they all reported to the auditorium for a introductory speech and later visited the teachers who said the following about Inuyasha:

"Daydreamer.

"Falls asleep in class.

"Incomplete homework."

"Well then, someone's an honor student." Sesshomaru sarcastically stated.

'_Ugh…he always needs a reason to mock me.' _They walked all the way back to the main homeroom after an hour.

"So this should be all the humiliation for today, no?" The youkai asked if it was time to go home already.

"Actually…" Inuyasha began but trailed off averting his eyes still not sure to break the news of the trip.

"May I please have your attention! If all the respected guests and students will gather in one place so that we can continue our next event which will be a small march to the new state-of-the-art academic center." One of the teachers announced.

"…I didn't hear about this." The elder one eyed Inuyasha who didn't return the gaze. "I'm sure you can't wait to go home, I've thought of my condition quite quickly." Sesshomaru told as they were being introduced to the different areas of expertise in the new building. After the quick tour they allowed the guests to wander about as they pleased. The brothers just turned the hall and they were caught by a group of fangirls again who eyed them in sync.

"Not this time! Over here!" Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's hand without a second thought and ran for it.

"Hah, hah, it's clear. The coast is finally clear." The hanyo panted then passed a glance to the demon who was a bit breathless as well and had his brows connected in a frown.

'_Crap he's mad. I'm just so grateful he's actually enduring all this.' _Inuyashanoted to himself. He looked around at their current location and saw that they were at the lab where one of the staff was explaining stuff to the parents.

"Let's join them." The hanyo suggested cordially since they had nothing better to do anyhow.

And then it happened. There was only a terrifying sound of a glass break but one second people were rushing out like their life was depending on it and the next there was nothing but bright orange flames. That's right you guessed it. An accident occurred by spilling a bottle of flammable chemical that just fueled exponentially with the Bunsen Burner on at the time. Everything happened so quick that no one had time to look back and were guided through the staircases and out the door.

"That was too close. Why'd that happen?" Miroku met up with Inuyasha outdoors, all breathless.

"This day can't get any worse." The long haired teen redeemed.

"Don't say that. It'll just get worse." Inuyasha didn't care about that but in another two seconds he realized a tall figure was absent from his side by a five feet radius. He freaked out after his eyeballs scanned the perimeters of the ground but couldn't detect a single white haired demon. It didn't take him long to act on his impulses as always did and ran back to the building.

"Inuyasha! Come back!" A voice that might have been Miroku's called out but it didn't matter to him either way.

'_How did we get split up? But I'm positive he's already outside safe because I don't sense his presence_.' Sesshomaru looked for a way to exit until he felt another striking presence of someone and looked behind an ajar door. He swung the door open and found a women crouched on the floor.

"What are you doing? There's a fire." He stated bluntly without any sense of panic or emotion.

"I'm sorry…" The dark haired tender featured women was dazzled for a minute. "I just dropped this."

They both ran for it and barely made it to the entrance. Coincidentally Inuyasha entered the smoking building from the same door and both spot each other instantly half way.

'_What the hell is he still here for?' _Sesshomaru's face scrunched. Inuyasha automatically ran towards him but halted midway when there was a spark from the ceiling and one of the solid wood boulders began to collapse from there. There was a moment of suspense and commotion but when Inuyasha opened his eyes not knowing when exactly he fell on his back he caught Sesshomaru right on top of him only some inches away with a face trying its hardest to neglect the pain. After another minute did the younger one realize the wooden pieces falling off from the youkai's upper back and that he had covered for him. Right away Inuyasha sat up and placed his arms under the elder one's arms and around his back to give him some support.

"Sesshomaru!" He gasped. He then helped him stand up so that they could get out of that mini version of hell already. There were fire fighters and ambulances awaiting them and offered to take him to the hospital.

"That's not necessary, I'm fine." The silverette denied and took off his arm from the teen's shoulders.

"Quite acting like you're on the battle field! You got hit by those boulders–" the hanyo was immediately silenced when he was shot a glare by his elder brother. However he was taken to the hospital anyhow. The teacher came in to the hospital room and apologized to him along with a few other sorry comments before leaving the two brothers alone. There was silence. Sesshomaru was seated on the bed with a knee up and his elbow on top of it. While Inuyasha stood against the wall with his eyes covered by his front hair.

"What a pain." The elder decided to break the silence.

"Why did you cover for me?" Inuyasha finally asked triggering the conversation.

"I wonder. Is that a thank you?"

"Stop acting so aloof even at a time like this!" The teen ordered.

"Time like _what_?" The elder raised his voice a bit irritated at being yelled at. "Is that the gratitude I get?"

"You…you don't understand anything! You can act insensitive and ignorant all the time and say you don't care but …but I was so freakin _worried_!" He honestly confessed. "You weren't with me and we were in the middle of a _fire_ and then you almost get trampled protecting _me_…I...thought I was going to lose you..." The last part became a low murmur as he inevitably began sobbing and wiping his tears off with his sleeves.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes finally open for a change and hated to admit how much he was actually touched by how unnecessarily concerned the younger one got, but he wasn't complaining either. In fact the angel on his right shoulder accused him for being too nonchalant about every matter. Inuyasha from a very long time had this ability to get to him every time and now it seemed like the demon just had to surrender.

"Inuyasha." He called out so Inu could face him also resisting the urge to pat his head. "Do me a favor and lock the door."

Inuyasha was utterly puzzled what the door had anything to do with their serious conversation but innocently did as he was told. He clicked the lock close.

"Come here." Was the next order the pure blood gave him.

**To Be Continued...**

No Sesshomaru, what are you going to do?! I mean yes! Do it.

I have no idea what I'm talking about people.

Told ya things will get interesting hehe.

Keep reading!

…

Man now I'm starving~


	9. Chapter 9:What's next?

Hey again! I was actually planning to post this chapter sooner with the summer vacation here and all but I became so weak over the past few days and on top of that I only kept getting two hours of sleep so typing was out of the question . T_T but hey I'm recovering at least.

Thanks again for all the favs!

**Replies to Reviews: **I'm just as excited as you guys!

**Ankwhat: **thank you following up and reviewing as always ! I appreciate it . :3

**RaynieceMalfoy:** glad to hear! Yup you guessed it, Sesshomaru is definitely going to act upon those hidden feelings. XD thanks for your motivating review!

**The below is a Yaoi (MxM)**

**Disclaimer: Come on I'm getting tired here. Head to chapter one. **

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 9! :What's next? **

"Come here." Was the next order Sesshomaru gave the hanyo. Still, quite puzzled and having no reason to object he obeyed and walked back to the elder one sitting up on the hospital bed. As soon as the teen was an arms length away, he was briskly dragged down on to the bed finding his face buried into the elder one's firm scapula. Inu's mind went blank, he just couldn't fathom the reality of his cold blooded brother actually enveloping the whole of him with his arms. The elder one's grasp seemed so tight that Inuyasha couldn't even move his arms. Sesshomaru didn't say anything either which made it all the more eccentric.

Inuyasha's pounding heart calmed down a bit as he melted into his elder brother's safe physique while his last tears flowed out.

"What am I going to do with such a one track minded brat?" The youkai finally scoffed, half of his mouth still in Inuyasha's hair. "A small accident like that can't kill me."

'_Is he trying to comfort me?'_ Inuyasha thought. The grip loosened so Sesshomaru could face his younger brother's flushed cheeks and teary eyes. He wiped a tear away with his slender thumb and waited for the other's reaction who did almost the same(waited). Silence and awkwardness was lingering in the air before the youkai confirmed there wasn't any reason stopping him since he had already given up on the whole 'holding-back' idea. With that he inched closer and licked another tear stream under the hanyo's left eye. The demon wanted to wince a bit because Inuyasha's human scent and taste was stinging him strongly but it was thanks to his other demon half that sustained Sesshomaru. In the end, he'd just have to get used to it.

On the other hand, Inuyasha wasn't complaining about the special treatment he was receiving, but knew this wasn't exactly _right_. However there was some ecstatic feeling to it that he couldn't bring himself to push the elder one away. Sesshomaru's tongue ran from his lower lid all the way down to his face line, kissing it and then planned to kiss his small neck–

**Knock. Knock. **

"It's locked? That's strange." A voice spoke from outside. Inu jolted.

"Uh…" He suddenly blushed heavily, grasping what their actions might have led up to. He climbed off the bed and attended the door wiping any last tear while Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. It was time to go home.

On their way out of the hospital with Miroku and his uncle, The girl from before (who was stuck in the fire too) approached them.

"Excuse me, are you really alright?" She asked placing a tender hand on the demon's shoulder, staring at him intently with glittering eyes. Inuyasha, standing on the same side just looked away with a _hmph_. '_What's the point of looking at him like that?'_

"I'm fine." The silverette answered and moved away his shoulder on his own accord.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried. And…I also wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

"Rest assured, I did no such thing." Sesshomaru answered.

"You're too kind…" She remarked not wanting to let go of the conversation.

'_tsk. Who's kind? She doesn't even know the first thing about him.' _The hanyo grimaced.

"Hey Inuyasha you okay? You have a pretty ugly look on your face." Miroku joked. Sesshomaru heard this and immediately turned his gaze to Inuyasha but missed it.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go." The youkai excused.

"What a day!" Inuyasha wailed as soon as he came in the house throwing his bag somewhere in the room and flopping on the sofa. While Sessomaru flicked the lights on and took off his jacket. '_Man I'm tired_.' The younger spoke in his thoughts as his cheek rested on the cool leather sofa fabric with his eyes closed as the events of the day flashed before him. His eyes snapped open when he recalled the hospital scene. Impossibly his eyes trailed to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was having a drink. The elder one did feel a pair of eyes on him and so turned to that direction but just in time for Inu to avert his eyes to the ceiling then to the floor.

'_That was close.' _The hanyo admitted. '_What was close? But still I don't get how or why Sesshomaru did that…?' _

"You have some nerve." He heard his elder brother say.

"Eh?!" The half demon perked up.

"Not only did you drag me to the worse pits of hell and wasted my time but now you plan to make me do the cooking?"

"That…uh…" Didn't have a comeback to that. '_Oh yeah, I forgot he was injured too.' _

"Just get up and prepare dinner. I'm taking a bath ."

"Hai…huh, hey wait! You can't take a bath! You're bandaged!"

"Like I said those minor injuries are nothing to me." The silverette disregarded.

"Still!"

"I'm _not_ going to argue about this." He growled and showed his short temper boldly.

'_How dare he go back to acting like that now.' "_Why are you always acting like that?! Stupid!" The hanyo defied. Sesshomaru's vein twitched again. "You got that injury because of me. You don't know how I feel and now you won't even let me take care of it! It's no wonder you're such a loner!" _Oops_.

The blazing demon lifted the younger's chin with his long nails and glared down at him with intimidating eyes. "Someone's talkative today."

"I…" Inu wanted to apologize.

"I've decided there's no point in holding back anymore. Get ready for your punishment."

"S-sorry…" the younger apologized not seeing the humor in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"That won't work anymore, I'm going to make sure I discipline this mouth." Inuyasha mentally gulped.

"Wait…" But before that Sesshomaru already hastily smacked his lips onto the younger one's. Inu's eyes opened as wide as the ocean before he shut them tight as Sesshomaru easily slipped his tongue in.

'_Ee-e-ehhh?! His tongue. His tongue is actually squirming mine…!'_ The teen's thoughts cried out loud while his face was beet red. Inuyasha couldn't keep track at all, in fact at one point his tongue just paralyzed leaving the elder to command it around. The only moment he regained sense was when his brained called for a desperate need for oxygen and hence tried to push the taller away. Sesshomaru didn't budge and appeared to be rather composed. Eventually the elder did let go, leaving the hanyo panting breathlessly with both his hands clutching the demon's shirt exhausted. It took a few seconds for his nerves to return to his tongue and he was sure he could still taste Sesshomaru's saliva in the corners of his mouth.

This was all too much to take and another layer of red flushed his face as tears unconsciously welled up in his eyes but staying there. "Demon!" Inuyasha called with the back of his hand over his mouth feeling victimized and overly humiliated. He actually thought that kind of kiss was punishment. (XD)

"When will he realize that's not an insult." '_Nice reaction though.'_ Sesshomaru thought somewhat satisfied.

The next day Inuyasha came home early and made himself a quick snack. During the time he was looking out the window he spotted Sesshomaru turn the corner and involuntarily something in him hyped. However looking closely he noticed a particular dark haired girl walking with him. Inuyasha thought he had to blink twice and stick his head out the window to believe it was true. What's worse ? It was the same sweet girl from the fire.

'_She really does have a thing for Sessho after all! What a complete waste, it's not like she can have him. He doesn't like anyone.' _Even if the thought was a bit relieving, he still felt his good mood being spoiled, so went back to the living room and sat on the couch. '_I mean he doesn't even let anyone near him let alone humans. But she's a human too right? Is she different? He can't let his own brother in his room but he can walk with her home? Dammit why am I so pissed?'_

Soon the door opened. "I'm back." Sesshomaru learned to say that from the time Inuyasha was around. However he doesn't receive his usual 'welcome back :3' so just passes the thoughtful teen on the couch to go to his room.

'_So what if she plans to get married to him. I mean if her parents will see Sesshomaru, they'll accept unconditionally…then wait, if that happens will he casually kick me out 'cause he'd rather her living here? Ugh! I can't let that happen!'_

"What are you so depressed over, half-breed? You're polluting the atmosphere here?" Sesshomaru bonked his fist on the younger's head.

"Polluting? But I'm not littering anything." Inuyasha answered _literally. _The daiyoukai sighed heavily.

Inuyasha stared at his handsome brother's face and continued to analyze his thoughts. '_Well he is the type to forget his family if he found that special someone and devote himself entirely to them…that'll mean he'll never want to see me again, right…?'_ The last thought nearly suffocated him and depressed his soul to no end.

"Ow-ouw!" The teen agonized in pain as his ear was pulled all the way out of its comfort zone.

"How dare you ignore me?" The elder scorned. Inu looked up again.

"Huh? Oh…" He averted his eyes, calmly removing the elder's hand.

'_He didn't fight_.' Sesshomaru noted. "I can't deal with brats. If you have something to say just say it already."

The hanyo glanced at him one last time to see how much he meant those words before answering. "…so are you friends now?"

"With which worthless person?"

"That girl you saved in the fire."

"_Sora_? Of course not." The elder apathetically replied. '_Sora_.' The name ringed in Inuyasha's head. '_He actually remembers her name_. _He never cares to remember anyone._' "What's with that face?"

The puppy couldn't bring the words to his mouth so just decided to say directly what was running in his mind. "You guys go to the same school. She likes you, you know." _What am I saying? _"So what are you going to date her now? Are you going to kick me out?" He began this sudden nonstop questionnaire towards the elder one.

All the while Sesshomaru wasn't following at all and couldn't pinpoint the source of all this.

"What nonsense are spouting exactly?" The taller one took hold of both his wrists so he could see his face better.

"Yeah 'cause everything I say is _nonsense_ to you!" Inuyasha cried mortified, almost at the brink of tears.

"Okay I've had enough of this twenty questions game. Now tell me what the hell brought this up."

"...nothing. I'm going to my room." The teen planned to get up and release his wrists from the elder's grip but they didn't respond. Sesshomaru was holding back his patience and Inuyasha saw that, so he finally decided to confess. "I …saw you walking back with that girl…"

"So she was too persistent in walking me home. I simply told her to do as she pleased."

"But in that case you'll just get her hopes up!"

"And I'll crush them when that happens." _He really is a demon. "_But Inuyasha" Sesshomaru began in a cunning tone that made Inuyasha immediately look at him. It was when sometimes he would call his name with a certain resonance that made the younger obey. "I'm very curious, why any of this would matter to you?"

It was that question again.

**To be continued…**

Well how are you going to answer that Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: give me time to at least think about it! With that said, just be patient and find out in the next episode.

Me: eh? How boring~

Sango: all good things to those who wait.

Me: you heard them people. Stay tuned and as always thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Admit it or Run away

Hey! No time to say hi, let's go straight into business so first things first:

What is this? **A ****YAOI**

**Disclaimer: head back to chap 1 plz. **

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Ankwhat: **you're the first one to ever review as soon as the chapter is posted and that makes me very happy, also to receive immediate feedback. Thanks! And I'm glad you love the chapter. Haha high five ✋I don't want Sora to have Sesshomaru either. Inuyasha acting like a girl…? Hm…I never realized that, I guess it is a bit true…it's just that I tried to make him react the way his personality would but who knows. :) thanks again.

**RaynieceMalfoy: **you're so funny, I love your reviews a lot and your honesty. I'm glad you're liking my story and I'm glad it makes your day brighter. I'm very honored to hear that. I'm sure you're excited about this chapter too. Although I hate to say Inuyasha won't exactly be _explaining _himself but you'll find out now! Thanks again for reading and following. :)

Be prepared for the contents of this chapter now! Enjoy !

**Chapter 10: Admit it, or Run away**

"I'm curious as to why any of this matters to you?" The youkai questioned wanting to confirm many thoughts.

'_It was that question again.'_ Inu thought to himself. The question he kept asking himself as to why he would get so pissed whenever it had to do with the pure blooded demon or why he cared so much out of the necessary. Giving up and feeling totally pathetic Inuyasha dropped back onto the couch with Sesshomaru slowly releasing his hands. His head was still low and he couldn't bring reason behind his actions anymore. Somewhere deep it was like he knew the answer and at the same time it was too vague to be known.

The elder sighed again. '_He's obviously jealous but doesn't realize it. Is this what inexperience looks like?'_

"Geez, I leave you alone for a few hours and your imagination goes crazy." The demon confessed and rested his hand on the younger's head. "Look at me." Inuyasha raised his head unconditionally with the hand still firmly planted there. "Answer me. Why don't you want me to see her?"

"…how am _I_ supposed to know?" The half-demon answered rudely rotating his face away in another direction. Sesshomaru was sick of these endless games and wanted to hear the forbidden truth already but something told him there was still quite a long way to get there. He slid the hand that was on Inuyasha's hair down to cup the back of his skull and pull him in for an abrupt kiss. Oddly enough, the hanyo somewhat accepted it this time. When they broke apart from it, a small haze appeared before Inuyasha's eyes as he waited for the elder to continue.

"I'm not going to continue if you don't even know what it is that you want." The demon coldly stated, leaving having no intentions to spoil him. Inu felt even more embarrassed at his actions and his blush deepened. However he didn't like his brother's sly tricks on him either which caused him further humiliation.

'_Jerk... I don't want to see him again.'_ Inu felt so deeply hurt and ridiculed that he decided to dash out of the house.

When night fell, Sesshomaru had to order dinner from outside since Inuyasha still didn't report home and wasn't answering his calls. It was until later that evening when Miroku called and notified that inuyasha would be spending the night at his place. The youkai didn't have a choice but to say "fine" after a long pause.

The next day: same story.

Day after that: again, no coming home but straight to Miroku's house and spending the night there.

By now Sesshomaru was at his wits end. He mentioned before how envious he would feel when inuyasha would spend the whole day with the neighbor's kids when they were young. Well now, it was like ten fold with an extra layer of possessiveness on top and he didn't like it at all. If this had happened in the past he wouldn't have felt so pissed about it but after everything they've been through he was in a really lousy mood and decided to take action.

After his class he immediately went to the younger's school and waited at the gates. Miroku, Kagome and Sango noticed almost immediately. Inuyasha averted his gaze not really sure how to escape this time now. Honestly, part of the reason he wanted to spend time away from Sesshomaru was in hope that he could understand his feelings a bit better.

"Sesshomaru-san…what a surprise to see you here." Miroku greeted but only earned a glare in return.

"Unfortunately I'm here to pick a certain immature brat up." The silverette confessed. "Half breed, we're leaving." He directed towards Inuyasha and turned about face, ready to leave.

"I'm not." The Hanyo muttered. The daiyoukai swerved his head back at him.

"I'm sorry?" Trying his best to contain himself on school grounds and yet his evil aura of doom contaminated the atmosphere around them. The other three kids felt like lambs in a lion's den.

"Inuyasha said he'll be delighted to go!" Kagome pushed Inu towards the elder.

"That's right! He was actually waiting for you to show up." Miroku lied and supported Kagome in the push. "So, please take this somewhere else…" (XD)

"Eh? Traitors!" Inuyasha cried. Sesshoamaru took hold of Inuyasha's slim wrist and began walking away already. '_Ow,ow…' _Inuyasha tried to keep up with his strong grip.

As soon as they reached home the youkai shoved the younger one inside the door and then shut it tight.

_SLAP! _Next thing Inuyasha realized, he was holding his right cheek in disbelief after he managed to turn his head back to face Sesshomaru who seemed to be the one to slap him. And obviously wasn't in the best of moods either.

"Just how much further do you plan to trouble me?" He questioned, troubled indeed. Inuyasha now seated on the floor didn't answer immediately and could only feel his burning cheek. Normally getting hit, smacked or kicked by his elder brother wasn't a big deal, in fact it was _normal_ for them.

' _But what was different this time?' _Inuyasha didn't realize when the tears formed in his eyes and he began pouring them down. This time actually seemed to hurt very badly, physically _and_ emotionally. In a moment or so he actually began sobbing like a little kid again.

"I'm…sorry... Sorry…" Was all the hanyo's soul told him to say in between his cries. Sesshomaru didn't take long to cool down and surprisingly he was feeling the guilt haunt him for a change. Hence he didn't spare time to step over to his cute brother and rest his broad hand near the back of his head.

"I got carried away. I had no intentions of hitting you. Forgive me." The elder earnestly spoke. Inu was already feeling too vulnerable to think with the cluster of emotions and the last thing he needed was Sesshomaru speaking to him in such a gentle voice.

"Nisan!" Inuyasha cried with a sniff throwing his arms around the elders neck, burying his weeping face and demanding comfort from the other. After all it wasn't everyday that Sesshomaru would show an ounce of kindness.

"Don't just leave me so suddenly again." The silverette embraced him back automatically. He hoped that this would be a lesson for Inuyasha but he had to remember that Inu was still just a 14 year old kid.

"You care?" The younger one asked innocently challenging his words.

"I do now." Sesshomaru answered modestly. Inuyasha thought he was stupid for feeling happy when he should've been mad from before. But yes, he felt lighter for some reason and really blissful. It's also a good thing Inuyasha's not the type to hold grudges, right?

_'That's right, you only need to rely on me.' _The elder thought as he clenched Inuyasha unnoticeably tighter.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room from his own room and spotted Inuyasha standing over the phone table, talking.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Okay. Yeah I love you too. Bye." He hung up.

"Was it mom?" The elder asked.

"Yup."

"I see." The silverette bent down and casually gave Inuyasha a brief kiss on the lips like it was the most normal thing to do. Inuyasha just stood there as always never knowing when to expect what from his brother. Sesshomaru looked back at him and after two seconds placed his hand on the younger's lower back pulling him closer for another one. Only this time Inu covered the kisser's mouth with both his hands.

"If you're doing this then does that mean you …like me?" The smaller asked. Sesshomaru quickly remembered the time of ten year old Inuyasha's first kiss with him and what he said back then:_ 'I saw it on TV…when two people like each other…' [chap 5]_

"I wouldn't be this close to anyone else." The elder confirmed indirectly speaking.

_"_I… like you too so you won't be mad if I did it this time, right?" He murmured afraid he'd be pushed away again like 4 years ago.

"Never." Sesshomaru spoke with utmost confidence and appeasement. There conversation wasn't over just yet because as much as the elder wanted to continue, the hanyo still looked like he had something to say. "What is it?"

"Um…then is this like going out…or just brotherly love?" Inu had to clarify even though he already knew the answer.

'_I knew it, he's still too much of a kid.' _"Have you known any brothers do this?" Inuyasha blushed a bit deeper.

"No…" _So we really are in a relationship, but wait isn't this wrong? I never noticed before because I never hated it… _The boredom was killing Sesshomaru so he leaned forward again just to be rejected again. "Wait, isn't this wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked rather annoyed by now. "Too late." He simply stated and took hold of the younger's lips. "I don't want to hear this now. I've already held back more than I should have just to have things to turn out this way anyhow." The youkai stepped forward and brought him to the couch kissing him once before climbing on top. He then kissed a lock of Inuyasha's identical long hair. Inuyasha felt a million butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he questioned if he was really ready for this. But he couldn't think over his continuously pounding heart either and really wanted it to stop. He was too nervous for what awaited him and didn't seem mentally ready yet. Peeking his eyes open he noticed the time on the clock.

"Ah! The time! You'll be late." The hanyo notified pushing the elder demon slightly away with his hands on the youkai's shoulder lines. Sesshomaru sucked his teeth and looked at the clock as well. He was right. He took off one of Inuyasha's hand off his shoulders and kissed it before letting it go and getting off. Inuyasha just stared at his brother dazed at the new side he discovered of his elder brother. Who knew he could be so devoted and affectionate if he wanted to? And furthermore, Inuyasha was probably the only person in the whole world that was receiving Sesshomaru's love…the thought made him feel even more special.

"Then again, maybe I should skip?" The youkai thought out loud.

"Who's skipping now?! Just go." Plus Inuyasha had to get to school too in another ten minutes.

**At school: **

"So summer's almost here, do you have anywhere to go?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just sighed not exactly listening. "What's with the sigh? I thought you of all people would be jumping at the news of that?"

**To be continued…**

Inuyasha has now entered the world of 'love-affairs'– no wonder he's sighing. Haha! I always find him so innocently cute.

_**Hm…**_quite a lot took place in this chapter so I'll let you digest all that first. I guess this chapter also serves as a turning point:

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have finally admitted their feelings for each other and are now dating- as new as that sounds, but the problems aren't over just yet! Stay tuned.

I have to admit I love how characters fall in love but I love the consequences that come _after_ even more :D!

-Zerocool


	11. Chapter 11: Inevitable Summer plans

So I said this before and I'll say it again: I love how characters fall in love but I enjoy the aftermath of their struggles later a lot more! :D

Hint hint: you won't be done with this story any time soon ;)

**By the way **what do you guys think of the new cover image I drew? I wanted it to reflect the first half of the story, but don't worry I'll update it hopefully when things between Inu &amp; Sessho get more intimate ;P The link's here if you want to view it better: (just copy paste url):

art/Inu-X-Sesshomaru-545891523

**Disclaimer: In first chapter. **

**Must I mention this is a YAOI? **

**Replies to great reviews:**

1.**Ankwhat** : yeah it was about time they admitted their feelings, although in my head I was sure it would take longer. XD I'll admit inuyasha is too innocent but then again that's him. He's the type who'll think about clouds and stuff when you mention "build the right atmosphere for a girl" XD. That line was taken. Speaking of which , remember the time Kagome told him to wear a locket that had their photo in it and he almost believed her that it was a good luck charm (in the anime/movie)?

**Clio111** : haha fluffy? That's a new one XD but thanks for reading and for the review!

_**Chapter 11: Inevitable Summer Plans**_

"Summer's here. What's wrong? I thought you of all people would be jumping at the news?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't seem like he was engrossed in the conversation so posed the troubling question on his mind.

"Hey, is it normal to want to have sex right away in a relationship?" The hanyo asked innocently. Miroku jerked back with a tinted blush.

"Wh-what brought that up?" He loosely chuckled. "Well, ahem. Um I'm no expert but don't you think normally people would go on a date first?"

"That's right! That's what I thought so too." Inu agreed, his countenance a little brighter now.

"This sounds like an interesting conversation." Sango cooed from a table ahead of them. "Although I'd rather prefer a hotel on the first date."

"Geez Sango your such a bad girl." Kagome teased finally joining the conversation as well. "Who would've thought. Though I'd go with the normal date."

"Which is it already?" The half demon asked confused and annoyed at the equal vote.

"You guys are too loud that it's disgusting me." Koga intervened always being the sour tooth.

"Well sorry for having the freedom of speech." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind if it's you Kagome."

"But why do you ask, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Don't tell me you're going out with someone? That's impossible for you to hook up before me!" Kagome exclaimed like that was the only important thing that really mattered.

"You…" Inu eyed her. "Geez it's nothing like that _okay?_"

Later that afternoon the others had club activities so Inu had to walk home alone, but he was grateful for that because he finally had the chance to think stuff over. _'A date huh…this is too embarrassing. There's no way Sesshomaru would agree to that. What are we highschool teens? Uh…well I'm a highschool teen…man I have a lot of studying to do.' _

Soon he entered the house. "I'm home." Inside, Sesshomaru was talking on the phone.

"No I'm not interested– huh, he's home. Why don't you just talk to him." Sesshomaru looked at the younger and passed him the phone.

"What's up?" The hanyo took the phone and expected the elder one to leave but instead became aware of him standing only a few inches away leaning on the phone table. "Uh, yes? Oh hey mom. Eh? Sure, that sounds great! Okay I'll talk to him. Bye." He put down the phone.

"Forget it." The youkai blurted.

"Don't reject before letting me even _speak_."

"I already know what it is. I'm not planning on going." He disregarded.

"But I really wanna go! Where else is there to go during the summer? Plus I wanna go see them (parents). And what about you? You haven't been home in four years." Inu tried to bring reason.

"Doesn't matter."

"You really want to stay here all alone and bored? Because I'm definitely going." The hanyo pouted. In case you haven't picked up their mom invited the two of them to come back home to their village side for the summer or at least for a few weeks. She invited Sesshomaru all the time but he never really went, maybe he really was running away from Inuyasha that time.

The silverette was silent for a moment. Inuyasha was finally his, there's no way he could or _would _let his mate out of his sight now. For the first time it looked like he didn't have a choice.

"…only a week."

"Yaaay!" Inu cheered. "See you're not so bad after all!" He rejoiced like a kid with a huge smile across his face and involuntarily hugged the elder's tall body. Sesshomaru was slightly moved by that reaction.

"Then give me a kiss." He demanded. The younger looked up and faltered for a second but then thought he deserved it so tiptoed and pressed his lips on the demon's cold ones. The youkai automatically returned the kiss. "If we go there won't be any of this." He notified.

'_I didn't think about that…' _Inu realized.

"Thought so." Sessho rolled his eyes, reading his thoughts instinctively.

"…can't you wait…?" The teen asked apologetically.

"It can't be helped. For that matter I've already waited four years unknowingly, so what's a week."

In a few days they said their goodbyes to the others and got ready to aboard the train. They finally arrived approaching the door, where Izayoi gave the teen a big warm hug. When she saw Sesshomaru behind him too her tears almost flowed out and greeted him with a huge kind smile.

"Yes it's nice to see you too." Sesshomaru just plainly stated trying his best to sound earnest. They were then invited to sit in the living room around the Kotatsu.*

"I'll get you boys some refreshing drinks." Their mother told and brought them lemon cider, leaving them alone again.

"Wow I really missed this place!" Inu stretched his arms happily.

"And it's only been a year for you." The elder stated.

"Be honest, didn't you miss this place _at all?" _

"Not in particular."

"Demon." Inuyasha che'd.

"So I am."

'_Urg_ _this_ _guy is pissing me off again.-huh?Hey wait. Somehow being here feels like going back to normal…' _The Hanyo glanced at his elder brother who was elegantly sipping his drink. Inu just smiled. '_I'm glad nothing's really changed even if we're lov-lovers now…'_ He did turn a shade of red at the thought but that didn't last long after his feelings of betrayal approached. Inuyasha felt like he was betraying his family by having this kind of a relationship since he was not the type to hide important stuff.

"What's the matter now?" He heard Sesshomaru interrogate expressionlessly pulling the younger's head towards him so that their foreheads could meet. Inu looked up to meet the eyes similar to his with his heart skipping a beat just once.

"Uh…" Suddenly the door opened and Izayoi entered again.

"So Inuyasha dear how is your new school? And how was living with your elder brother?" Inuyasha immediately broke away and faced her.

"Ah- uh well! Let's see first we lived in this one bed apartment but then had to move in the middle of the year to a two room apartment since I had ta sleep on the couch. Oh, school's pretty good, there's four of us that always go together…" His switch of nonstop talking with a jolly expression was now turned on. '_Hm…I wonder if I should tell her how Sesshomaru-ni treats me like a servant? Well treated me like one…no wait does he still treat me like one?'_

Inu thought about it: Does the cleaning? Yes. Cooking? Yes. Laundry? Yes. Listens to orders? Yes. Suddenly a huge weight hit the teen on the head. _It's true._

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along just fine." Izayoi respected.

"I'm home." A new voice spoke from the front door.

"You're father's back." She told.

"Dads back? I'll surprise him!" With that the Hanyo jumped up and left the room to greet him.

"He hasn't changed one bit." She laughed.

"Sadly." Is what Sesshomaru said but in truth he never wanted him to change because after all that's the him who made the elder fall in love in the first place. The paper doors slid open once more.

"I heard the prince has returned too?" Inutaisho stood at the entrance of the room where they were all residing in with Inuyasha under one arm. "So it's true." He concluded with a rough smile. "Welcome back my cold blooded son."

"it's good to be back sir. However you're awfully happy for a demon king? I finally see where Inuyasha gets his traits from." The youkai remarked not too excited.

"And I see you're the split image in and out of your mother." Their dad said barely holding a smile anymore. "I see he hasn't changed one bit either."

"Nope!" The Hanyo agreed.

"Oh right, you boys are right on time. It's fireworks season so there will be a festival tomorrow." Izayoi pointed out.

"Yes! Those festivals again! I can't wait! And this time nisan's going to be with me so I don't have to go with dad any more."

"Hey hey hey, are you saying you hated all the times we went together?" Inutaisho took offense to the teen's statement.

"Eh, haha. Of course it's nothing like that, it's just that I'm not a kid any more." Inu clarified.

"Forget it." Sessho interrupted. '_Why is that his response to EVERYTHING?!'_ "Those kind of places are packed with breeders." He stood up and headed to the stairs. "I'll be in my old room then." The teen just stared at him pissed.

"I'm sure you'll convince him otherwise." Izayoi cheered on.

"Damn right I will!" Inu said determined.

"Good luck with that." Inutaisho decided to bet on the results.

'_Somethings never change about him I swear and here I actually thought we were opening up to each other…I mean, we did have that heart felt confession and kissed a few times after all…'_ Inuyasha remembered those memories with tons of flowers and sparkles around them. He swung Sesshomaru's door open.

"Hey! Just why exactly do you always hav' to be the one to ruin all the fun?! Huh!" He barged right in. The elder creaked his head to face him with an aura of doom slowly emitting itself.

'_Uh oh.'_ The younger gulped.

**To be continued ~ **

Sheesh Inu what were you thinking? You know he doesn't let anyone into his room just like that let alone barge in like that.

Inu : okay okay so I forgot! Spare me the lectures. You're in trouble too you know.

Me: I am? Let me guess because I ended the chapter so soon and probably won't be uploading for a week ?

Inu: No because what you're doing is an infringement on our privacy. How dare you go viral with our private life. Do you know what will happen when Sesshomaru finds out?

Me: somehow he has a point… don't worry I'm a demon too so he'll go easy on me. (Wink wink) and hopefully I have my readers to support me XD.

Thanks again for reading! Plz review both on the story and the photo I drew!


	12. Chapter 12: Going or Not Going?

Sorry for the wait guys here's the next chapter but first!:

**Disclaimer: in first chapter. **

**Replies to reviews: **

**Ankwhat**: here's the next chapter lol sorry for the wait. :)

**Clio1111**: haha yeah I totally forgot about the pervs that always end up in festivals but don't worry he'll go, even before that. :D

_**Chapter 12: Going or not going?**_

"Oh, is this your room. Oops." Inuyasha acted innocent scratching his head and turned tail.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. We'll just talk later, ne." However before he could safely make it out the door the back of his clothes were clutched and he was thrown across the room landing on to the bed.

"I predicted this would happen." Sesshomaru proclaimed climbing on top of the younger pinning both of his small hands with a single hand above him.

"Predicted? What?"

"That you would become more outgoing if I got any close to you and forget all morals."

"Sorry...?" Inu pouted.

"That's fine, because I'll just have to punish you to make sure you stay disciplined." The youkai began planting kisses on the hanyo's neck and collar bone. The younger's inner soul shook with fear and cried: _He's a sadist! _

"No wait!"

"If you hesitate, than I'm definitely _not going_." The elder blackmailed. Inu froze and obediently lay there for the minutes to come.

"That's not fair."

"When was anything ever fair to you?" Sesshomaru whispered close to his ear making the other's face heat up while his hand reached Inuyasha's sleeping member down there.

"Anh!" The hanyo moaned once before his breathing became heavier.

"Remember any louder and they'll be suspicious." The youkai referred to their parents downstairs. Inuyasha couldn't help it, Sesshomaru's fingers felt like lightning. His eyes were closed the entire time so when he creaked them open and saw the elder's big figure at his knees, he panicked. A different kind of panic though, one that had a grim feeling. Soon even the room began mimicking a cold underground. In fact Sesshomaru's figure almost kept switching between his and a certain _spider demon's_…

"NO!" The teen screamed on the top of his lungs. The pure blood snapped and moved a few centimeters back to face him. Inuyasha realized his sudden shout too and was just as puzzled. "Sorry …that …was uncalled for…" He apologized acting normal again.

Sesshomaru was smart enough to guess that his trauma was the reason for that arbitrary call. "My bad." He got off and sat at the edge of the bed, calling himself an idiot for not considering that Inuyasha almost got raped (did) by that lowlife because of him. Yet he was impressed that the hanyo was a fast recoverer.

"Sesshomaru-ni?" The silverette rotated his head towards him and patted his head.

"Sorry, go back to your room."

"Then are you going to come to the festival with me tomorrow?" Inu asked confirming.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Yes, I win! Dad owes me 1000 yen now." For the record they actually were betting.

"_What_?" The youkai growled.

"Nothing! I'll see you in the morning!" Inuyasha hopped off the bed but before leaving right away he gave the elder a quick peck of the cheek that caught Sesshomaru off guard. He then happily skipped out the room. The youkai just covered his face with his lithe hand.

'_I've fallen too deep for him.'_ He thought soon uncovering his eyes. '_But it really concerns me: when I look at him I see no ounce of desire coming from him…is he just going along with the flow…? I won't accept that.' _

At night there was a knock on the elder's door. He sat up immediately and asked who.

"It's me,…can I sleep with you tonight?" Inuyasha told and opened the door slightly to poke his head in.

"…come in." The elder told after a thoughtful pause. Inuyasha wasn't expecting such a quick answer and scurried inside tucking himself under the bedsheets. The youkai pulled him close and automatically began nuzzling and kissing his chest sliding away any clothing.

"Huh? He-hey _wait_." Inu really just wanted to sleep.

"_What_? Wasn't this why you came here?"

"Eh?! Of course not! I only came because I was… having nightmares of Naraku…" The last few words became a murmur. Inu felt embarrassed quite a bit now. "I knew it, I'll just go back to my room."

Sesshomaru stopped him. "So you could come knock again after five seconds? Stop acting like a baby, just sleep." He shifted so that one of his arm was over the hanyo and the other was under his head.

"Wait, your arm…" Inuyasha mentioned.

"It's fine. Just you." The half breed's stomach did a small flip but he felt special so he relaxed into Sesshomaru's negligible warmth.

"Good night." The teen whispered with a cute smile.

Morning came and Inuyasha was long awake before Sesshomaru was. He secretly crawled off the bed and went downstairs where everyone was already awake. This was the town/country side so the day began exceptionally early.

"Morning mom." The younger greeted.

"Morning." Izayoi smiled as she was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The hanyo inevitably helped too before he turned to the stairs to wake the elder up. "Inuyasha, would you mind fetching the milk?" Izayoi requested.

"Sure." He turned away from the stairs and picked up a few rectangular glass bottles, placing them in a plastic bucket ready to pick up the daily milk. Walking a couple of non-cemented streets he reached a house at the end of the road. After knocking and crossing the garden Inu waved at the old man in charge.

"Hey there Inuyasha, long time no see! Where have you been awfully busy lately?" The man recognized him at once.

"Nice to see you're still alive! Hehe, Actually I transferred to a high school in the city."

"So much trouble just to educate oneself. Here you are lad." Handing him filled bottles. "Have a nice rest of your day."

"Thank you!" He bowed and left, coming home and going straight for the staircase again.

"Oh Inu! Could you lend me a hand with the firewood?" InuTaisho called out upon seeing him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" The teen asked not eagerly willing to.

"Can't I take a few days off when my sons are at home ? By the way I'm the chief of this village, what difference does it make?" Their dad replied. Thus the hanyo ended up helping him too. When that was finally over he went back to the stairs once more, this time looking back and forth to make sure there were no more distractions. At last he took his first step and –

"Inuyasha," Izayoi called. The teen fell front faced on the spot and swung his head to stare at her in astonishment. "Just kidding." She teased.

"Mom! Don't do that!" He scolded and dashed up the stairs. He peeked through the door and smirked in relief that the other was still fast asleep. Silently, very silently he tip toed inside and on the count of three pounced the youkai on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

He thought he had accomplished his mission but was caught in dismay when he opened his eyes to find nothing but sheets underneath him. Sesshomaru on the other hand rolled over to the other side to avoid getting crushed.

"Even in your sleep you're reflexes work!" The teen exclaimed fascinated.

"It's called senses, half breed." Barely awake now. "And how the hell are you awake before me?"

"This is my territory!" Inuyasha happily tried to imply that the precedents and habits of this place were embedded in his veins. "Time to get up!"

"Why? Aren't we on vacation?"

"Oh yeah...but breakfast is waiting downstairs."

"I'm not that hungry. " The silverrette lied back down and faced the other way. Inuyasha leaned over and rested his chin on the elder's bare bicep.

"You'll miss all the delicious stuff." Sesshomaru raised his hand to place it on the other's head and pull him in for a morning kiss.

"I'd rather eat you." The youkai confessed.

"Eat me…" Inu finally understood and blushed heavily. "I didn't know demons could be such pervs!"

"So? And what about you? What do you really feel about me? I won't let you live if you're only going along with me."

'_What? What is he saying?'_ "Of course I like you too! I won't just date anyone!"

"oh really, prove it." Sesshomaru demanded holding his head up with his elbow.

'_Prove you say? Just how do you expect me to do that?'_ "Uh…" Inuyasha's eyes trailed to the youkai's lips. He blushed at his thoughts.

"Thought so. Get out." The Pure blood laid back down tired of dealing with this.

"Hey wait-!"

"I said get out _now_." The elder glared. The pup flinched once and went back downstairs quietly to the kitchen table where Izayoi and InuTaisho were. And here he was so looking forward to the simple things such as waking his elder brother up.

"Why the long face?" Mother asked.

"I really hate him sometimes." Inuyasha kept his head low and acknowledged with a sullen look.

"I thought you would be used to that now." InuTaisho admitted. Izayoi passed him a crossed look.

"Ahem, I'm sure things will work out between you two, hopefully before tonight. Remember it's the festival." She reminded.

"I don't feel like going anymore."

"What?!" Both parents snapped at him.

"Honey no, you were so excited about it. Don't just cancel plans on impulse." She tried to reason with him.

Inuyasha wasn't listening too attentively and like all the other times began pouring his mind. "I feel like he still doesn't **accept me **properly. Is it because I'm only half demon?"

"I'm not sure…" Izayoi wanted to say something other but couldn't find anything.

"No comment." InuTaisho said. Inuyasha secretly frowned at them '_these guys are no help at all.' _

In the late afternoon Sesshomaru decisively came downstairs and was pleased at the silence that lingered in the house. However that also meant that his pup was missing from his grasp. He glimpsed around and noticed InuTaisho in the living room and Izayoi out in the backyard.

"Where's the brat?" Was the first thing the elder asked his father.

"With the neighbors." InuTaisho replied without looking up from his newspaper.

'_Neighbors_…' the word instantly echoed in Sesshomaru's brain, full of dislike.

"Hey, what did you say to him?" The Demon king interrogated seriously looking at him this time with sharp eyes. "He's been really looking forward to tonight when he'll finally be able to go with his 'Nisan' for a change, so don't you dare ruin it for him." The youkai wanted to glare back at him and tell him how he should mind his own business but refused to do so. Instead, he quietly took the threat and went outside.

'_It really has been awhile on these streets.' _The elder walked around. '_Now where did he go?' _Since he didn't hear any noise coming from the neighbor's house.

**To Be Continued…**

Yeah sorry, didn't make it to the festival part did we? Well it's the couple's fault for not getting their troubles straight. I swear, these two.

Anyhow, don't worry I won't take too long with the next chapter! Hopefully…


	13. Chapter 13: Sky Full of Fireworks

I'm back, told you it'd be quick ;) so please don't eat me alive XD

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Ankwhat**: yeah sorry, but I realized if I stopped any later it would be the same story. Those two will probably never over come their insecurities but that's relationships for ya.

**Disclaimer: in chapter one**

Still a **YAOI**

_**Chapter 13: Sky full of Fireworks**_

Sesshomaru kept walking until he reached the big old tree in the center of the village far to the right and unconditionally recognized red on it. Those were Inuyasha's clothes and hence upon looking closely he noticed him sitting on the branches busy doing his thing while facing the huge trunk.

"What are you doing?" The elder asked in monotone.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down to see who it was that he didn't notice before now. "Uh-um…nothing, really."

"Then come down."

"…why?" The hanyo asked puzzled regarding the unnecessary command. "What does it matter anyways?"

"Was it not you who wanted to so eagerly go to the festival? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Inu wasn't expecting any of that and without a second thought jumped down.

"You still want to go?" The teen asked extra inquisitively.

"Didn't I say so?"

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I was never mad at you to begin with." The elder clarified.

"But this morning– are you telling me you're naturally grumpy so I shouldn't take it to heart?" The hanyo was getting a little frustrated now.

"You just realized?"

"Ugh! And here I was so worried! Geez I don't get you at all, you really piss me off sometimes." The half breed pronounced.

'_Shouldn't I be saying that?'_ Sesshomaru thought with a raised brow. "Worried?"

Inuyasha faltered in answering that and cursed the word for slipping out. He was worried that he was hated and would be abandoned again. "Nothing! Let's go home already! The festival's gonna start as soon as the sun sets!" He led the way enthusiastically.

*+*+*+ Hours Later *+*+*

"How do you do this again?" Inuyasha tied the obi of his Yukata in a funny twisted way. "This keeps getting harder and harder for some reason." Menawhile he passed a glance to Sesshomaru who was already neatly done. "You're kidding!"

"And you're hopeless. Stand still." He ordered as he began wrapping Inuyasha's waist. '_Sesshomaru-ni can be such an angel sometimes._' The hanyo thought with a puppy face grin.

"Thanks."

"That's fine, as long as I'm the one who takes it off." There was a catch in the youkai's statement.

"It's done!" The younger cheered.

"Not yet."

"Huh?" Inuyasha gave him another confused look. Sesshomaru pulled the neck of the teen's yukata exposing one of his collar bones and bent forward to sink his teeth hard, close to the neck. Inuyasha shrieked. "Oww! What was that for ?!" With watery eyes from the sharp pain.

"This is to keep unwanted pests away." The elder stood straight again and fixed his neck.

"R-really?" The hanyo took the literal meaning of it and actually accepted that he was talking about bugs and mosquitoes. Believing everything he said, he was amazed there was such an easy way to avoid insects. (XD) "Then can you give me one more here?" He innocently raised his wrist and arm.

"As many as you want." The elder smirked. He wrapped his pale lithe fingers on the younger's arm and bit the center of it. Inu flinched once more. "Should I put one here too?" The silverette extended his arms to the back of his brother's thighs. Inuyasha blushed and pushed him away.

"Bugs don't crawl there!" Sesshomaru felt like laughing out loud.

"Okay you two if you're ready then get going already!" InuTaisho called from downstairs.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha was out the door within a second and slid down the staircase railings. Sesshomaru just quietly followed behind.

At the festival there were lights and lanterns that illuminated the area with tons of people already there. On both sides of the streets were food stalls, game corners and souvenir shops. Naturally the first thing Inu did was run to all the game stalls and won small prizes. The third game challenge he approached was to throw rings onto moving objects but failed miserably.

"Argh! One more time!" Fail. " Two more times!" The hanyo refused to give up. The elder was losing his patience so without notice picked up the last ring and tossed it onto one of the objects making a score. Inuyasha stared at the thing dumbfounded. "Well choose your prize. It's all yours."

"I don't want it, so it yours." The youkai suggested uninterested.

"Okay! Then I'll just take it as a present from you to me." The teen smiled super excited looking for a cute object that turned out to be a tree shaped pendent. "Now it's my turn."

"For what?" The elder asked but Inuyasha was already at the next game booth. "There's more…" He groaned. The next was fishing for the diamond. Inuyasha was exceptionally serious about winning this one because he had a different goal in mind. When he finally caught the diamond he scanned the place carefully for a reasonable gift. A wave of emotions washed across his face when he finally spotted the perfect match: A three edged leaf hanging from a keychain.

"That one!" He shot his arm towards the keychain and upon receiving it pointed it to the elder one. "This is for you, now we're even. I'll treasure the one you gave me so you _have_ to treasure the one I'm giving you." Sesshomaru wanted to make a remark first but silently took it.

"This is ridiculously childish."

"Say whatever you will, you're just _too_ mature." Inuyasha happily walked ahead with his hands on his nape in the best of moods. Next was the food stalls of course. "Come on at least try some!" The hanyo shoved the cotton candy stick at the youkai. "I guarantee you it's really good."

"No thank you, I hate that."

"Just one bite!"

"… You're going to be the cause of my death, one of these days."

"Well until then you should just try enjoying every minute of it." The younger suggested with a confident grin.

'_Enjoy huh? Hmph.' _The silverette smiled inwardly at his innocent yet powerful words.

"Hey should I buy something for Miroku and the others?" Inu asked gazing at the souvenir shops.

"Whatever you want."

_BANG_ !

"Ah! The fireworks are about to start! Aw man, there's no way we'll clearly be able to see them from here." The teen complained.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru said after a pause of analyzing the area. He took the younger's hand and led the way through the crowd of people. _'I wonder where we're going…?'_ The half demon observed the elder's back then his hand that was gently enveloping his. That was when a different realization hit him. '_Hey wait, isn't this like a date itself?. . . It is!'_ His heart fluttered with joy upon noticing.

They crossed a few trees and climbed a small grassy hill that divulged the entire night sky with sparkling stars. Inuyasha was already fascinated beyond words at the beautiful heart touching scenery and soon the fireworks enlightened the feeling even further.

"Epic..." The teen never took his eyes off the sky. '_Oh yeah! If this is a date then it should end with a kiss right?_' (Someone really has been studying lol) Inu took hold of his brother's big hand and squeezed it slightly before tip toeing on his feet to meet lips with the youkai's. "Listen!" He exclaimed with a delicate blush after coming back to his position.

Sesshomaru listened attentively, all eyes on the younger because he was already in a state of awe.

"If I'm agreeing to go out with you and let you do those ... pervy things it's because I like you! So don't ever say that I'm only going with the flow. I may be insensate or simple minded but I know this:" Inuyasha fixed his eyes on the elder's, not planning to back away this time. "I… love you…" He was glad the words were finally out and all of a sudden he held a boost of confidence. Even the world he saw before him felt so clear and comprehendable now.

"Sesshomaru- Niisan, I really love you, so **Accept me** already!" It all sounded like a proposal. The way Inu had such a desperate persuading cute face with his hand on his chest. Sesshomaru stood there in astonishment, he realized he could never predict what the hanyo would do next even after he was convinced that he knew everything about him. At the very least, the confession cleared all doubts in the elder's mind. Being the character of few words he simply grabbed the teen's face with both his hands and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips with out giving a damn about their surroundings.

Inuyasha was surprised for a second but in no time fused into it as their tongues melted with one another. With all the recent practice, the younger was getting a little more skilled at it so he danced his tongue along too wanting to feel the demon's cold warmth first hand, unlike last time. The kiss barely lasted two lousy minutes before they broke away for breath.

The youkai straightened up. "Let's go home. We're done here aren't we?" The teen nodded, still in a daze. They both made it home and somehow ended up in Inuyasha's room.

"Great now how do I take this off again?" The hanyo stressed over the yukata again.

"Did I not say I'll take it off for you?" The elder came over to him from behind and leaned his weight on the younger's back while his hands began unwrapping the obi. While they were still standing and Sesshomaru was holding the obi, he involuntarily kissed the younger's nape over his long hair. Inu rotated his neck a bit to face him but met his lips instead. The youkai's other hand slid off some of the clothing off one of the hanyo's shoulders all the way to his elbow where it hung impatiently. Half of the pup's body was already turned now as he lifted an arm to hook on to his elder brother's neck.

They broke the kiss right on time when–

**To Be continued…**

I know go ahead and curse me for stopping there and interrupting the scene we have all been waiting for. Actually if I finished the sentence and left you guys on a cliff, you'd curse me even more lol so…

Honestly that's all I've had in store, hence after this I'll just have to grab a pen and start thinking again. My thoughts are natural cliffies, eh.

Thanks once more for reading, please review, and I'll see you again **soon**!

~ ZeroCool

At least the title came in handy, ne? :3


	14. Chapter 14: Dad's Approval

**Sorry this took a while, just got lazy all of a sudden thanks to summer stroke -_-**

**Disclaimer: &amp; warning in first chapter. **

_**Chapter 14: Dad's approval**_

They broke the kiss right on time when the door opened. It was their dad.

"What's …going on?" He inquired.

"Uh, nisan was just helping me take my yukata off." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh. Tell me, were you always so intimately close before this?"

"That's–" Inuyasha tried to capture another excuse but was cut off by his brother.

"Forget it, Inuyasha. He's already figured it out." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Eh?! How ?!" The hanyo spun his head around back and forth stunned. Their intelligence is on another level, Inuyasha.

"You've guessed it haven't you?" The youkai confirmed indifferently. InuTaisho didn't give an immediate reply. "If you understand, then I won't hold back anymore." He wrapped his arm on the younger's waist and pulled him towards his body. "Father, I've decided that Inuyasha will be my mate." InuTaisho and Inuyasha blinked their eyes open once. Except the next thing they all realized was a huge smack across Sesshomaru's face making him stumble a few steps back.

"Don't be so vulgar!" Their father exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried intending to go to him and caress his red cheek but was held back by a tight grip on the wrist by InuTaisho. "Dad!"

"Inuyasha cut this out! Are you really going along with him? Clear your head and think for a minute if this is what you really want!" Inu felt shaken and didn't exactly have a response for him at the moment.

"Don't touch him." The elder ordered standing straight and fierce as ever. "You act like it's unheard of. What's the point in acting like humans all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about ?" The teen asked utterly confused now.

"Silence! Are you trying to defy _me_? Get out. Get out and cool your head while you're at it." InuTaisho ordered with the tone of a king. "What good would come from devouring your own brother?" The silverette was already cool however didn't have a choice but to follow orders and pass them to exit the door .

"Ni…San." Inuyasha called his name in a rather low pitch afraid that he might leave forever, but the elder didn't even look back.

"It's fine, come with me." InuTaisho dragged him to the living room where they sat formally face to face with each other. The half demon didn't lift his eyes even once to look directly at his dad feeling somewhat ashamed.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked concerned of the seriousness that hung in the air, peeking from the door.

"I need to have a long talk with Inuyasha. Please leave us father and son alone."

"H-hai…please be gentle dear." She requested and slid the door close. InuTaisho sighed frustrated. He was proud of Sesshomaru but more than that he cared and treated Inuyasha more like his son. I guess it's no one's fault that Sesshomaru is so hard to communicate with.

"Listen Inuyasha –"

"Why'd you have to hit him like that?!" The teen yelled his own concern first.

"That's not important! Why are you listening to him and going through this?! You should've rejected him straight out if he came on to you!... Did this happen when you were living with him?" He questioned, still half and half treating him like the doted son he is, I.e leniently.

"You're wrong! He didn't come on to me! I'm the one who kissed him first! {10 year old}. And that's why he moved away…"

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"I do! So Stop treating me like a kid!" Inuyasha then remembered something from before. "Wait, tell me what did Sesshomaru-ni mean when he said incest relations were common?"

InuTaisho didn't feel like answering the slightest so averted his eyes with a grimace. "…in our demon tribe, it's not too big of a deal. Back in the day many demons of the same kin would get together to pass down their dominant genes.."

"Then why did you make such a big deal?!" Inu asked pissed off now. "So it really is okay…" He said to himself with a huge relieved smile.

"No it isn't!" InuTaisho scowled. "You're different from us! You can still lead a normal life with out having anything to do with this (demon tribe). Sesshomaru is enough to carry out the name as king hence I was hoping you would find your own happiness."

"I am happy! Why won't you realize that? And I'll be even more happy if I can stay with all of you…" Inu trailed off earnestly speaking but then abruptly stood up. "But if you're not going to approve, then we're running away." He declared.

'_Do you normally tell before you run away?' _the father thought with slight humor. "How do you know he's not just passing time with you?" He had a point. The hanyo stood and thought insecurely for a moment.

"No… I know he's not. Because, he's just not that type of person," the teen looked eye to eye with his dad and replied with confidence. "Er…or _demon_ in that case…" InuTaisho looked at him astounded for a second but then gave out a heavy sigh in defeat.

"I tried. You should realize there's no turning back now."

Inu's face lit up. "That means you're okay with this?!"

The demon king was now sitting in a more relaxed position and had his eyes closed with his face resting on his fist. He cracked one of his eyes and looked at the younger slyly. "Just be grateful it's him or else honestly did you think I'd be giving you up to another **man**?" A quick blush surfaced on the teen's face but didn't last long when he pounced his father with an affectionate hug.

"I hope your mom will understand…"

All they did now was wait for the elder to return who apparently never did. Inuyasha began getting restlessly anxious.

"You don't think he ran away all on his own, do you?!"

"Oh please, and leave his mate all alone, 1000 kilometers away?" InuTaisho rolled his eyes. "More than his lover, you're his mate. His other half, possession and treasure. He'll protect you unconditionally." The teen felt like he was blushing but was perhaps just moved by the warm feeling in his body upon those words. "So it's very unlikely that he'll just disappear without you."

"I'll go look for him then! It's getting dark." Inu volunteered and marched for the front door, swinging the door open to find a mysterious figure looming there. The dark silhouette leaned in landing on the younger's shoulders. "Sesshomaru-ni!" The hanyo gawked upon recognizing who was on his shoulders. The elder managed to straighten himself up and at the same time the teen smelled the strong scent of blood. That's when he noticed some blood on his face and clothes.

"What happened to you?!" The younger inquired aggressively as he raised his arms to hold the elder's face with both his hands.

"Nothing. These are mere wounds. I've already been aided to some extent by an amateur."

"I almost believe him." InuTaisho also entered the entrance hallway leaning with the wooden panel. Sesshomaru instantly glared upon seeing his face.

"More importantly," the elder began, taking hold of inuyasha's arm. "What did he say to you?"

'_He? As in dad?' _The hanyo was a little surprised at how callously the other was addressing their father.

"Hey, no need to hold grudges, I was only being the reasonable adult." InuTaisho prodded.

"We don't need your concern." The youkai snarled.

"Hey! Hold on! Dad already gave his recognition so let's just get you cleaned up." Inuyasha butted in between not confident what turmoil might take place next. Sesshomaru looked down at him with a cold stare.

"I'm not a child or _thing_."

"Yes, yes, I know." The younger faltered afraid he stepped on a hot button and also admitted once again how hard it was to deal with him.

They headed upstairs.

"Should I help?" Inu asked outside the bathroom door.

"Nope." His elder brother answered nonchalantly. He then heard the bath water being turned on.

"Are you thinking of taking a bath? Can I take one with you? I'll scrub your back~" the hanyo tried to get in again to avoid feeling left out.

There was an endless pause. "Not today." That made the teen pout, slumping his ears.

'_Is he hiding his wounds or just not up to that sort of thing?' _

'_What is he thinking? No the problem is he's not thinking at all?' _Sesshomaru's thoughts argued inside his head while he was in the warm bath. '_If I had said yes then he'd be crying later. There's no way I would be able to hold back.' _He looked down at the few deep cuts he received earlier which had already mostly healed thanks to the special shrubs that kid gave him.

He opened the door to his room and was flattered to find a certain hanyo laying upside down right in the center of his bed, playing with his phone.

"… … What are you doing here?"

"Oh, dad said since we're lov-lovers it's fine if I sleep in this room." He answered without taking his eyes off the mobile.

"Whose room is this exactly? Father's or mine?" The elder reclassified.

"… Your's…"

"So?"

"So…?" The hanyo looked at him bewildered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to a certain angle causing him to furrow his eyebrows. He quietly waltz close to the teen and without warning shoved his hand inside all the way up to his butt via the opening of the yukata.

"Eek!" Inu shrieked jumping at the cold hand, which turned his body halfway towards the elder with a crimson face. "You– you…ruined my game! And, don't touch there…" the silverette didn't care one bit, now that he spotted another opening at Inuyasha's neck, he clutched that area of clothing and stripped it off leaving the younger gawking again. "Stop that! Don't just act on your own–"

"This is what I'll assume when you come so willingly into my room." The pure blood annunciated pulling the last bit of clothing (underwear) off the captivating body he desired to see so much. Sesshomaru took the liberty and privilege to contemplate every inch of it with his eyes first while the back of his hand grazed the skin on the side of his stomach slowly down to the younger's navel.

"Nnh...but–"

"But?" He echoed in a tone full of amusement now as he arced down to kiss the depression in the middle of his brother's abdomen. Inu was getting swept away, his heart and nerves screaming with every kiss the elder planted…

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha learned for a brief moment how to grab onto his senses and jabbed his foot on the other's chest, constituting as a road block. Sesshomaru simply removed his foot and began licking the toes as if they were something edible. The teen curled his toes automatically and silently moaned being captured once again. The youkai's tongue danced on the palm of Inuyasha's foot now, that really drove him crazy. He fell back on the soft bed and began wriggling his leg trying desperately to evade this torture while he couldn't decide to laugh from the tickling or moan from the sensitivity.

Sesshomaru had the widest of smirks he ever had and was having the moment of his life, just earning so much pleasure from this that he was very much looking forward to the main event.

**To be Continued...**

I just really impatiently wanted to post this chapter so had to cut it off there but

Don't fret, hopefully this time there will be no interruptions! Well…at least I think…I'll go over to their room now and hammer the door with nails so no one can go in or out :D! I bet that's what all you guys want too right? XD


	15. Chapter 15: Officially Afixed

Hey Everyone! It's so nice to see you all again – uh *being welcomed by a mob of forks and fire*

Now, now let's not get violent, I know it's been a comparatively long time since I posted a chapter…See the thing is I just suddenly decided to take a week vacation to Florida. That's right, 18 hours away by car. And by the time I came back there was loads of other work waiting for me. Before I knew it I couldn't bring myself to sit in front of a comp. screen again.

So without further due let's get rolling:

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Ankwhat:** Yeah their dad approved and since he did, I know their mom's okay with it too. That's the type of person she is, not very discriminate knowing the circumstances of the demon tribe, but I'll clarify that in this chapter or in the next just in case. Thanks for noting.

**Clio1111**: I'm sorry for the confusion, you'll find that out in this chapter when they discuss it. Thanks for bringing that up or else I would have forgotten too.

If you ever have any questions you can totally ask me 

**Disclaimer &amp; Warning: In first chapter. References and dialogues straight from episode 35 (Spoiler alert)**

_**Chapter 15: Officially Affixed**_

Sesshomaru was having loads of fun bringing out reactions and moans from Inuyasha just from licking his foot that he was compelled to move up. While the younger was still lying obediently on the bed he climbed forward a bit, kissing the hanyo's knee before spreading his legs some more to bite the inner flesh of his thighs.

"Nn-ow…that's weird, don't _bite…" _Inuyasha was more embarrassed than his life could handle and tried resisting, with his hands on the elder's head but wasn't succeeding. The elder was too busy exploring to listen to any of Inuyasha's complains, especially when he noticed a hard member down there which the younger was trying so hard to cover. The demon decided to relieve him there, but before he could take it his mouth, Inuyasha spoke again. "Are, are you going to eat me?" he asked seriously concerned.

Sesshomaru let himself slip a small chuckle and answered with a demonic amused smirk. "That goes without saying, little brother." He teased the hanyo deliberately and was savoring Inuyasha's subtle expression of fright and insecurity. Sesshomaru inevitably popped out his canines and licked them as he curved down to swallow Inuyasha's manhood. Inu gawked, one hand holding the movements of the elder's head and the other balled into a fist over his mouth.

"Ha-ah!" the teen cried in incomprehensible pleasure. It was like from that moment he wouldn't mind being eaten raw like this by his demon brother. Inuyasha felt as if his mind couldn't focus on any one thing in the room anymore and even if it did, it would be forgotten the next moment. The only senses that were in his awareness were touch and temperature; the only thing he could notice was the tingling sensations of his elder brother's fingers and tongue, and the heat of his mouth that resembled all the warmth in his heart which radiated out of his small body covering him in sweat. The sudden heat was one of the factors that was making him uncomfortable, second to whatever they were doing. But then there was also the irresistible pleasure he was receiving that overruled everything.

Inuyasha exhaled a hot breath as Sesshomaru finally sat up again, wiping his thumb over his mouth and licking the fluids.

"You're still so wet, even after all the effort I've been putting." The youkai announced grazing the thing with his long nails and pecking the tip of it.

"Ern...ah!" Inu shuddered as his feet curled back and forth. Sesshomaru watched his face with a flutter before approaching the next area of play which was his chest. Planting kisses and hickeys, the demon licked every area his eyes would come in contact with. "Arh! Wait, don't suck…!" The red on the younger's face strengthened immensely.

Sesshomaru was beginning to get a little less tolerant with the constant demands that were ruining his moments, hence lifted his skull to give a sharp look straight into the eyes of the teen.

"Should I silence this naughty mouth once and for all?" The elder cupped his chin with his long slender fingers and automatically gave him a passionate kiss that sucked the last bit of air from Inuyasha which then kept him in a passed out daze for quite a while. Subsequently, the pure blood finally unveiled his clothes too reading the heat at last and seeking direct skin to skin contact. Lifting the hanyo's hips a little higher he detected the teen's hole and nudged it with his finger tip. However before continuing he had to reach out for the lube and pour it in.

"C-cold…" Inuyasha cried instantly shutting his eyes tight then cracking them open again. Nonetheless the silverette gently slid one finger in all the way. "Uah!" The teen jerked his head back.

"Does it hurt?"

"I don't know… it …feels really weird." Inu replied between steady pants. After slithering one long finger in and out, the elder decided to shove another one in, changing the pattern from sliding to scissoring. "Ah! Uh! Sessho…ni…I don't-think I can …do this…" The hanyo unwillingly quietly sobbed clutching on to the sheets. He was prepared for what was to come in the beginning but this was actually becoming involuntarily painful and scary.

"You'll be fine." Sesshomaru simply declared while nibbling on his neck some more. Inuyasha didn't believe him at all, not with that aloof voice and his brother saw that. As much as the silverette was resisting the need to thrust himself in the younger, he slowed his pace for the hanyo and only concentrated on his fingers. While the teen was having a hard time conceiving the scissor fingers that were spreading him, he urged his arm muscles to grip the elder's shoulders, slowly closing in towards his neck. The youkai loved how innocently cute his little brother was, all cuddled onto his chest so powerlessly. Also how his feet kept curling and how he kept trembling beneath him.

Out of love Sesshomaru closed his lips with the other's again but this time treated Inuyasha's tongue and mouth generously. At least Inu was still reacting to the kiss strongly. The third finger was long added by now and made the half-demon gasp once more, breaking their sweet kiss.

"Sesshomaru…ni.." Inu clinged tighter seeking close comfort and allieviation, eyes shedding helpless tears. What the teen didn't know was that all these actions were only burning the demon even more with desire. All the endurance the elder had been building was going to waste because wasn't confident if he could hold back anymore. Now this was unexpected and so not like himself. Well loving a half human or even loving _anyone_ was not like himself either, so it all works out?

He nostalgically licked one of the younger's tears. "As much as that's a turn on, I still prefer you call me by my name once." '_He should be ready by now… I think…'_ The silverette roamed all three fingers out and finally inserted his twitching member a little less impatiently. He clearly felt Inuyasha flinch. "Inuyasha, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He whispered reassuring words into the hanyo's ears, after all it was the least he could do. Inuyasha turned another abysmal shade of red, embarrassed that his fear was caught.

"I-I'm not..." Hearing that Sesshomaru gladly stretched him slightly and entered. Inu's eyes snapped open as he arced back a little bit, still not letting go of his brother's shoulders but apparently digging his nails in him. "No-Ah-mn-hagh…!" The teen shuddered violently and contracted.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Look at me." The demon ordered upon guessing his condition. Inuyasha peeked his eyes open breathlessly. "Breath with me and relax your body, or else it'll hurt me instead. We have to do this together." He hoped his once in a while kind words were reaching him. Inuyasha sniffled once and ignoring his unsteady heart and numb stomach he did what he was told. When he relaxed at last, Sesshomaru took the chance to move.

"Hyah! Sesshomaru!" After that the entire time the under-aged teen kept his face buried in the juncture of the elder's neck and shoulder. And the whole time the demon had the desire to lick the inners of his parted mouth but not to overwhelm his cute mate, he held the thought back. Instead, just returned the embrace as the night went by.

*+*+*+*+*+* ^..^ +*+*+*+*+*

'_There was no way this morning Inuyasha would be able to wake up anytime early._' Sesshomaru thought getting up earlier and as he swept the white hair off the peacefully sleeping hanyo's forehead. '_I want to take a bath but…considering the predicament he'll be in when he awakes—we'll just take one together then.' _

Sooner or later, Inuyasha cracked his eyes open like any other morning with the light stinging him.

"Finally up? I was getting tired of waiting." He heard a familiar distant voice speak to him and turned towards it. In his eyes Sesshomaru seemed to be dazzling and sparkling from every angle, the sheets exposing the pale skin of his upper half and silver strands of hair falling all over the place as his hand kept his head and bored face up. '_Waking up naked in the arms of his handsome bro—he could get used to that.'_ Inu thought with a delicate blush.

"Morning…" The hanyo murmured snuggling closer.

"It's already past 8, we need to get up before they come inspecting."

"Mm…" _What a letdown_. "S-sesshomaru… give me a morning kiss..?" The teen leaned his face centimeters away from the other. Sesshomaru just stared at him with his usual blatant face. "That's a precedent!"

"From where?" Inuyasha didn't answer that, pouting instead and being the one to peck the elder on the lips. "I'm not interested in cheeky little things like morning kisses, however I can shower you with morning _love_." The youkai offered climbing on top again, locking his fingers with the hanyo's smaller ones and ready to kiss his neck.

"But th-that, we just did it last night…! Plus I feel drained…"

"That fast?"

"What do you mean?! That was like my first time! And it still kind of hurt." Inu muttered the last line. "Ah! But… I didn't do anything last night… is that how it works?"

"This was just the beginning." Sesshomaru smirked. "They'll be plenty of times for you to participate, and I'll teach you personally." He edged closer and jawed his ear bone. Steam evacuated from Inuyasha's face after he dug it in the pillow.

"Pervert…" That was music to the demon's ears by now.

"Are you boys up yet?!" Izayoi called from downstairs. Inu perked up.

"Com—ah!" He crouched back down to the bed on his knees. "Ow…"

"Easy now." The elder advised nonchalantly. The teen gasped again when he noticed something trickling down his thighs.

"Sesshomaru!" He immediately called out.

"What is it?"

"My legs feel really sticky," He concerned.

"That's because you need to take a bath." The silverette sighed at the obviousness.

"I… don't think I can move my body anymore."

"I thought so."

"So, oh! Does that mean you'll carry me to the bath tub?!" Inu stared at him with glinting eyes, all excited that his brother would be the one doing his chores now. Sesshomaru just looked at this juvenile romanticist and without warning he lifted one corner of the sheets and spun them around. That sonic movement circled the sheets all over the hanyo wrapping him in like a mummy. The demon hoisted the mummy up and dumped it straight inside the bathtub. "Ow! You're too mean! You're still a demon! You haven't changed one bit!" He accused.

"Is your stupidity getting wilder? How is sleeping with _you_ going to change _me_?" The elder suggested and turned the water on.

"You never change! Cold! Cold! That's cold dammit." Inuyasha created an even bigger fuss, at least during times like these he felt like their relationship always remained the same.

"Bear with it." Sesshomaru ordered as he stepped inside the bath too, taking a seat behind the hanyo. The younger automatically smacked himself on the other's broad chest in hopes to escape from the water and curled against him.

"Sesshomaru-ni, it's really cold..." He said through gritted teeth and eyes squeezed shut with a tear collected at each corner. Sesshomaru was taken off gaurd and clicked his tongue holding back a tinge of red. This was going to be harder than he thought. He never really had the experience with pampering others. He turned the water around and recalibrated the temperature.

"Is this better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"By the way, you never told me what happened to you yesterday? Who did you fight with?" Inuyasha asked as they finished bathing, but he was still in the bath tub water for fun while Sesshomaru dried off.

"I was walking in the forest when I found myself surrounded by worthless demons that were in my way. I only asked them to move." The elder explained._ 'Why do I get the feeling that's an understatement?_' Inu looked at him suspiciously.

**Flashback:**

That's how it started but before he knew it the demons kept coming and got harder and harder. By the time he was done the sun had already set and he lay there on the ground injured. Not too long after there was a rustling sound behind the bushes and a small girl popped out with dark long hair. '_Great, now what?'_ The demon thought troubled since he was already in a pathetic and tired mood. She disappeared but reappeared shortly after with a few supplies and simple food.

"Mind your own business girl. Your generosity's wasted, I don't eat human food." Sesshomaru claimed without even passing a glance to the runt. She spoke nothing and left him to be. However when the sky darkened another tone of black she came rushing again with shrubs and hand-picked fish. There was something different about her this time though. Her yukata was filthier, there were more scratches on her face and due to that she kept one eye closed.

"Where did you get those bruises?" The youkai's statement came out on its own. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He immediately covered up his arbitrary concern. She had a gap in her teeth but didn't hesitate expressing the biggest grin ever upon hearing his question. "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question." Now doesn't she remind you of a certain hanyo back at home?

After she eluded again he finally had the strength to get up and walk home too.

**End of flashback.**

To Be Continued…

Aw…they finally did it, looks like my tactic to lock their door with nails actually worked lol, at least spiritually it did.

Oh and before some of you start saying "But wait wasn't Sesshomaru always having dinner with Inuyasha?" Well yes, but that wasn't actually said was it? I only mention him drinking all the time.

Hold your horses, the story's still not over yet—I mean we just added another character! (I'm sure you all know who that is. Actually I'm curious, how many of you want to have the story ended after the next chapter or 2 chapters? Please answer! (even 5 replies are enough) Or else I'll never end this story anytime soon. :D

I actually wanted to give Miroku a side story too but I might do that separately now…

Anyhow stay tuned and thanks for reading! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Stay Deferred

Oh look the chapter's up, why did it take a while? Well you all probably know the answer to that, It's coz there's this time consuming institution called school! Don't get me wrong I actually like going to school, it's the only escape root I have from home but then it takes away all the time too -_- and therefore since the semester's back- I want to dedicate myself entirely towards it. Hence I'll be publishing less than I normally do. Bummer right?

But hey if I can get urging reviews and a whole pile of them then that can probably distract my ass back to this world lol.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Ankwhat**: Don't worry about it, thanks and thanks for reviewing. I think this chapter's not to long either…it's most likely coz the thoughts aren't flushing into me like normally thanks to limited time. ;_;

**Clio1111**: I appreciate your questions a lot, they help remind me of some details that I must add. Answering your concern: I don't think Sesshomaru would have wanted to wait any longer XD and don't worry Inu is 15…o.o… by the way what do you mean by 'doing the biting mark', if you mean one of them spotting hickeys on Inu- I don't know if that'll come up…maybe _very_ later. Who knows? About Rin, that's a surprise! XP. Thanks for the review!

**Love crimson red ray88: **Haha you're review cracked me up, I'm still smiling. That makes the two of us (pervs high five). You asked and now I'm back ;P

**Disclaimer &amp; Yaoi Warning in first chapter.**

_**Chapter 16: Stay Deferred**_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made it downstairs all fresh and clean and to the kitchen table.

"I'm starving!" Inu announced taking a seat. InuTaisho observed them peacefully with his face aloofly being held by his palm.

"Hm…I wonder if I should ban any extra-intimate activities inside the parent's house…" He thought out loud. Inu blushed and swung his head towards him jumping out of his chair.

"Y-y-you—how did you find out?!" The teen cried.

"Oh? So you boys did do it?" Inutaisho suddenly played innocent. The hanyo gawked smacking his hand over his mouth. Meanwhile Sesshomaru just face-palmed. "Just kidding, it's quite obvious actually. I found out the moment you sat beside me. You have the prince's scent _all_ over you." The demon king's eyes sparked once still staring at the teen.

"Stop being so descriptive already! I don't know what you're talking about." Inu commanded.

"But honey are you sure it's okay? I think you're too young yet." Izayoi sat on the table as well placing the last of the bowls.

"Yeah Sesshomaru he's just a kid, have you no morals devouring such a kid?" InuTaisho bugged the youkai purposely across the table.

"Hey how many times do I gotta say: I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen for crying out loud." The half-breed clarified with a serious face and then sat back down.

"Weren't you fourteen?" Sesshomaru actually had the nerve to ask, completely clueless towards him.

"Not you too." The teen slumped. "I was fourteen when I moved in with you, it's been a year since then, bro. We even celebrated my _birthday_."

"We did?" The elder asked. '_He really is a sadist.'_

"Of course we did! How could you forget, you even kicked us all out of the house." He tried reminding.

"Oh…so that was your birthday." Sessho finally recalled.

"Sounds lively." Izayoi commented.

"Do you really want to move back in with this guy?" Inutaisho asked Inuyasha after hearing all this.

"Don't worry dad, it's not as bad as it sounds. And by the way it was your fault in the first place that I had to move in with this demon." The hanyo accused.

"Aren't you worried at all Izayoi?" The dad posed a question to the mom instead guilty as charged.

She only chuckled. "No matter what or how Sesshomaru is, believe it or not I trust him."

"Only you can say that with a smile." Inuyasha and Inutaisho both said at once. '_Gee, thanks a lot mom.'_ Inu thought sarcastically.

"In the meantime you guys should hear what happened on my birthday, I had to really get on my knees just to invite a few friends over and then it got so crazy…" The younger was now turned on and wasn't going to stop talking until the tale was over with. Inutaisho was now sipping on his after tea and Izayoi began doing the dishes while they listened to the teen's animated story. And Sesshomaru? He was forced to remain seated and listen to the very end.

"Alright boys, your bentos are ready for the ride." Izayoi notified.

"That was very unnecessary." Sesshomaru claimed.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru." She ignored his statement.

"Man do we really have to leave?! Why so soon?" Inu whined just like a child. "It's only been six nights, you promised a _week_."

"I don't recall promising anything." The youkai simply stated making his way in the direction of the stairs. The younger demon constantly sent glares his way.

"Dad say something!"

"My precious son, I don't think that'd change his mind even if I tried." InuTaisho succumbed.

"It's final, so make sure you have all your clothes and stuff." The elder reminded one more time. This time the teen followed behind him.

"But what made you change your mind?" The hanyo asked super respectfully. Sesshomaru glimpsed at him without a change in expression. Without warning he wrapped an arm across the younger's waist, pulling him close and biting his lower lip, initiating a kiss.

"How do I say it? Ever since the night we did it, I want you all to myself now." He concluded.

"Er…but that's not a reason." The teen pushed him negligibly. That's when an idea hit him. "Will you stay if I kiss you?" Seshomaru raised a brow.

"You'll have to try harder than that half-breed." There was amusement dancing proudly in the elder's tone of voice. Inuyasha mentally noted that it had been a while since he called him that.

"Demon…" the half demon murmured back with a cute pout.

It was nice and breezy outside with the sun trapped behind the clouds, influencing a dull shade over all the colors of the area. The brothers brought their luggage outside the house and stood at the main gate with their parents there to see them off.

"Well sniff we're off then…" Inu said grudgingly and pretending to sound like he'd burst in tears any moment. "Back _home_."

"Get over it already." Sesshomaru proclaimed hitting his palm over the younger's head once before gazing back at the direction of the forest. His silver strands of hair flying in the same direction with the wind and specks of leaves fluttering after.

"I haven't been there in a while—can we take a quick stroll in the forest before we leave?" The hanyo distracted him, hoping to stall for time as well. Unexpectedly, the elder silently agreed. "We'll be right back mom, dad." Inu notified following his elder brother to the forest. As they approached closer to the woods the youkai smelled a strong scent being swayed by the air.

'_The scent of blood?' _The demon began walking in the direction his nose led him to.

"Huh? What's up?" Inuyasha inquired puzzled but mimicked his steps regardless of his answer. There, smack in the middle of their path there was a corpse of a small girl with certain dark hair and a torn, messy yukata. "Crap! Is she still alive?" The teen rushed to her, no longer behind the elder.

"Her?"

"You know her?" The younger asked his brother who was still dead in his tracks.

"She was the runt that looked over me the other day." Sesshomaru replied, eyes still on the girl. Inuyasha observed her too now with anger in his eyes that he couldn't return the favor. At that moment the Tenseiga was stimulated. Sesshomaru automatically rotated his neck and held onto his pulsing friend.

'_What is it trying to say? Is it telling me to save her?' _The youkai asked himself.

"The Tenseiga? Why do you have that with you?" His little brother asked curiously upon noticing.

"It's been at home all this time so I decided to take it back with me this time…" He looked one more time at the stone-still girl and recognized all the demons dancing around her small body. "I see them." He pointed his sword in the face of the corpse. "Step aside Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a few steps back without thinking, obeying the voice of the elder in reflex. "Huh? Wait what are you planning on doing with that? Don't tell me you're going to—!" Sesshomaru didn't bother answering and swung his lithe sword over her. Tension lingered on the hanyo's freaked out face. In another five seconds her eyes slowly restored the brightness in them and she blinked back to life.

"Wow, you resurrected her?! Amazing, looks like you really do have some good in you after all." Inuyasha's feelings and face cheered instantly, lighting up like a match as he skipped to his brother and patted him on the arm repetitively. The youkai scrolled his eyes to his side and gave him a glare. The hanyo backed away immediately knowing full well that constant hitting would be a bad idea but couldn't help himself. Sesshomaru indifferently began walking back towards the village. Inuyasha immediately noticed the little girl slowly following behind like a baby geese, thus paced up to her.

"So what's yer name kid?" Inu asked.

"…Rin."

"Rin? But that's a little boring…" Inuyasha commented unnecessarily acting like a kid himself.

"Is not." Rin murmured somewhat impacted.

"Don't fall behind half-breed." Sessho demanded seriously. That made the hanyo snap.

"I got it! Demon." Rin giggled. The teen faced her again. "By the way where are you from? Aren't your parents looking for you or something?"

"Hm? Um I don't know my parents." She honestly replied.

"Eh? Really? Oh gee that sucks…" Inu trailed off averting his full of pity eyes down to the ground. Then he shot his face up again with a thought and looked at her once more. "Then why don't you come back with us?" He referred to their parents' house.

"Huh?" Rin automatically began thinking about the idea, shocked at the proposal she received for the first time. She glanced at the back of Sesshomaru who was still ahead of them. Somehow she was attracted to his loneliness, maybe that was something they had in common. Also in reality she knew the youkai was a lot kinder than he appeared to be. Inu stalked her gaze.

"You'll get to be closer to your savior too." The hanyo bribed in a clever way.

"Mm, okay!" Rin finally answered with an eager smile. The teen grinned back.

…

"Hey we're back!" Inu announced entering the house, carefully letting the small girl enter behind him and at last the elder.

"Wait, why was she following us again?" The elder asked.

"You care?"

"Not really." He responded.

"Welcome back. Oh who's this beautiful child?" Izayoi inquired as soon as her eyes hit Rin.

"She's our child!" Inuyasha blurted out obviously sounding like a child playing 'house.' However he didn't realize that his playful and innocent joke would be misinterpreted in the worst way possible. Sesshomaru and InuTaisho, who just joined hearing that line both choked.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with you?! That fast?! Does pregnancy work faster when you have demon genes?" Their dad shrieked.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about old man?! Geez what exactly goes on in that mind of yours…" Inu backed away. "Everyone, this is Rin. She helped Sesshomaru-ni when he was injured and he just brought her back to life so basically they already have a mutual relationship." He explained.

"Don't go around applying your fantasies wherever you like." The youkai wasn't enjoying this one bit.

"Unfortunately she doesn't have a home so I was thinking…" The teen continued his story regardlessly.

"She can stay here with us, of course. Oh my, this is like an adoption; I'm so proud of you my son." Izayoi completely read Inuyasha's mind and displayed her kind support.

"Thanks mom!"

"What the hell is this? Is this the best you could come up with?" The silverette frowned at the teen.

"Hm, well if you look at it, we already have one kid in the house so one more couldn't possible hurt, right?" InuTaisho alluded to Inuyasha. "So does this make me a grandfather already?"

While everyone rejoiced over the new family member and welcomed Rin, Sesshomaru just stood there excluded. _'They're impossible.' _He simply concluded with a sigh. He always believed that he was accidently born into the wrong family but at the same time he was too aloof to care.

"So now we have to properly welcome Rin to the family with a celebration! That means we're staying for another few days now!" Inuyasha cheered. The last part magically broke Sesshomaru away from his thoughts.

"What was that?" The elder gripped the younger by the collar, face a few inches away and intimidatingly asking for a repetition. The hanyo loosely chuckled. In the end, their visit was extended with Sessho's unapproval but sadly he was outnumbered in that decision.

Rin was an official member now and the little party they had was heartwarming. At last, it was time for the brothers to depart now once again. They all met at the entrance and Rin hugged Inuyasha goodbye. It was decided that she would still live in the village with her new grandparents who she considered equal to her parents. While it wasn't such a bad idea to be Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's child…the hanyo was too young to raise anyone and Sesshomaru wasn't interested so that idea couldn't be furthered.

"Well, take care Rin. We'll be back next coming break for sure but call us anytime! And when you're old enough you can even come live with us sometime." Inu offered.

"Don't you mean when you're old enough?" Sessho casually corrected from the gate. The younger just shot him a glare.

"Don't worry about me. I'll miss you, so come back soon!" Rin exclaimed. "Bye Inu-nii, good-bye Sesshomaru-sama!" She waved enthusiastically.

"See ya!" Inu waved back while meeting up with the youkai who just passed a gentle look at the girl in response before turning away with his bag.

"Hey," Inuyasha called out the elder while they waited for the train. The youkai turned his attention towards him. "We'll come back right?"

'_Looks like he's missing out already. Geez this kid.' _The prince thought. He placed a firm gentle hand on the younger's shoulder and smoothly swayed him towards himself.

"Yeah," The silverette replied. "If you behave." He added mentally chuckling.

"What?! That last part was totally irrelevant!" Sesshomaru succeeded in bringing the teen's spirits back up.

XD

**To Be Continued…**

Well that's all for this installment and as far as my thoughts proceed. But I'll keep thinking, can't guarantee if time will allow me though.

Please read and review!

~ZeroCool


	17. Chapter 17:Naraku Never Dies

Happy holidays and Winter break! XD

I can breathe again! My life is back -And somehow I end up here first thing, lol.

So let's move on into a new chapter of inuyasha X Sesshomaru already:

**Disclaimer: In first chapter **

**Replies to reviews: **

**Ankwhat:** thanks! I was indecisive about Rin, but I thought having a child would be cute-esp Sesshomaru's reactions to it. Thanks for the first review as always.

**Clio1111**: lol! I was thinking the same! That's why I was wondering if adding Rin so fast would be a good idea or not…but I wasn't sure if they'd visit their home anytime soon. As always, Thanks for the review

**TezuSezu**: I love all the compliments! Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it- I try lol. Now I feel even more confident about Rin, looks like a majority of you support Rin which is great! Good catch, mpreg can be a possibility, I'm not sure how or if I'll do it…because then I'd have to make up a character and that'll be OC…but it can be possible since Sesshomaru's a demon and his genes are different/dominant than those of Inuyasha's. We'll see 0.0 thanks again for the review.

**Recap** (I think this is more for myself, I forgot what I'm dealing with already):

Inuyasha was forced to live with Sesshomaru, didn't get along at first but after a series of events with Naraku, the near death fire experience and after they finally confessed at the festival back at their hometown—they came to be very close. No, now they're an official couple and even have their parents consent. Before leaving for the city Sesshomaru saved Rin's life and end up adopting her but she lives with their parents. Finally they are on their way back home:

**Chapter 17: Naraku never dies**

"This is our stop Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told as the train came to a halt.

"Eh?! Really? I thought it was the one after this,"

"Do you ever pay attention to me?"

"Only when you're not talking." The hanyo grinned.

"Just get your butt up." The youkai ordered now as they both got off the train respectively. The first thing Inuyasha did was stretch before he heard a few voices.

"Inuyasha! Welcome back! You better have souvenirs for us!" Miroku called out walking towards them with Kagome and Koga following behind.

"Now who the hell told them we were coming back this instant?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Oh I kinda did." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Perfect, why not." The elder rolled his eyes irritated. '_How can I get rid of all his human necessities so that he can be only mine and mine alone…?'_

"I missed you guys so much!" Inuyasha pounced them.

'_How convenient, and to think he didn't want to come back just three hours ago…'_

"By the way, why is that guy here?" The half-demon poked Miroku referring to Koga.

"Just so you know, I'm not here for you half-breed." Koga pronounced with his arms crossed and body faced away.

"Then why are you even here in the first place!" Inuyasha was losing his patience now.

"Actually he saw us leaving and asked where to, before we knew it he decided to tag along." Miroku explained not at all hatefully.

"If this parade's over then can we at least go home already?" Sesshomaru had to intervene before they all stood there arguing forever.

…..

"Finally back. I swear we're not leaving to anywhere again." The elder declared upon entering the house and setting his luggage down.

"You're so lazy, _niisan_." The teen teased with a laugh. Unfavorable of the joke, Sesshomaru stepped towards the younger and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that ended with a bite to his tongue.

"Ow!" Inuyasha backed away immediately securing his hand over his mouth as he eyed the other in disbelief. The pure blood just smirked satisfied and brought him in the circle of his arms again.

"I have to conserve my energy for you in bed."

"…I'd prefer if you'd just eat instead…" Inuyasha neglected the topic looking away.

"Awesome, I got all my favorites!" Inuyasha cheered coming out of one of the stores in the mall. He looked up and immediately noticed Miroku in a distance, but he was speaking to someone. That person had their back turned but there was something very familiar about his silhouette which intrigued Inuyasha to take a few steps forward. Miroku dashed away and as the figure turned, it was crystal clear that the other was none other than Naraku.

Unwillingly, the teen took a step back and almost dropped his bags bumping into Sesshomaru.

"Watch it. Why are you spacing out?" Sesshomaru's voice brought him back to his senses. The younger jumped and looked at him and then glanced back at Naraku, returning the gaze back to the elder. '_Oh no, if he sees Naraku now, he'll lose it.' _

"Spacing out? Me? No way! I was just thinking that…we need one more bottle of soda, yeah!" Inu claimed.

"What? We already have more than enough for one half-breed here."

"Please! Just one more! What if I have to invite friends over?" The hanyo pleaded, and of course if he's going to beg that childishly with puppy eyes—Sesshomaru doesn't have a choice but to frown and oblige. "Thanks! I'll wait here." As soon as the youkai was out of sight Inuyasha turned towards Naraku and marched up to him.

"How dare you try something on Miroku, coward!" Inuyasha accused, grabbing the spider demons unexpected attention.

"My my, look who we have here, were you not satisfied last time? Came back for more?" Naraku mocked as always.

"Why you—!" The younger impulsively decided to land a swift punch on his jaw feeling mortified but was stopped midway by the other's palm.

"Always the hot head, can't think straight at all and yet gullible in the most cutest way." Inuyasha's eyes only twitched with raging hatred. "Stop wasting my time kid, I'm only interested in your brother's power, where is that prince anyway?" He glanced around. In the meantime the teen took the opportunity to break free.

"Quit dreaming spider demon, I'm never going to let you get close to Sesshomaru again! You'll have to get through me first." Inu announced with integrity.

"What mighty words. I'll beat you anytime."

"But before that I'm going to tell Miroku all about you!" That made Naraku furrow his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Mind your own business if you don't want to get hurt half-breed." The demon caught hold of the other's arm. "Interfere again and I'll finish the job once and for all for you." He threatened. The hanyo wasn't going to fall into his intimidations but nonetheless tried to squirm his arm away with no luck of success.

"Don't touch me pervert!"

…

Sesshomaru came back to the same place Inuyasha was standing before with another painful bag of items in his hand to find no trace of the other. He casually rotated his eyes around and recognized long white hair moving about behind a corner. Positive it was the hanyo, he walked towards him and placing his hand over the edge of the wall, turned the corner to bring his brother into full view.

"We're heading back now—" he halted at the unanticipated scene before him. Inuyasha was just as surprised to see the silverette find him like this.

"Sesshomaru…!" When the elder saw the grip of Naraku's hand on his mate's arm, his eyes automatically turned stone cold and lowered an angle. Without a second thought he banged Naraku against the wall with his claws on his neck, ready to strangle him anytime.

"You have some nerve touching him again." The silverette snarled.

Naraku only chuckled. "What's wrong? Not happy to see me? Did you really think you could get rid of me that time?" Sesshomaru tightened his grasp until a voice came rushing.

"Sesshomaru-San please stop! What are you doing?! Inuyasha say something!" Miroku tried to shake off the demon's arm.

Now Inuyasha felt obligated to say something "Sesshomaru-ni you'll kill him." The youkai let go of Naraku but turned his gaze towards Miroku and grabbed him by the collar instead.

"You—aren't you one of Inuyasha's friends? So you weren't trustworthy after all."

"Of course I am! I—I don't know what you're talking about!" the brunette cried.

"Let go him, you're misunderstanding everything." Naraku held onto to Sesshomaru's wrist, forcing him to release Miroku.

"Let's just leave," Inuyasha tugged the elder's arm. "Miroku, we need to talk later." They parted ways after that. Naraku's words were still echoing in Inuyasha's head. '_When did Sesshomaru try to 'get rid of' Naraku…? That time?'_ He recalled the time he caught Naraku and his brother near the school before he lost sight of them at the crowded area. '_But it makes sense! After that incident Naraku absurdly disappeared until now.' _The teen glanced at Sesshomaru. '_It's possible, knowing him he'd probably take matters into his own hands—what am I saying, he always does.' _

_**On Miroku's side: **_

"What was that about senpai? I thought you and Inuyasha's brother got along well?" Miroku asked unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"It's a long story." Naraku dodged the question. "What did you bring?"

"Food and basic necessities, I also brought you this shirt—I think it'll look great on you." The brunette began shuffling through all the bags with high spirits.

"Just great, more undelightfull stuff." He referred to the food Miroku favored.

"Okay, you don't have to be ungrateful now, I know I'm not the best cook but sometimes it's not really the food that matters but the people you eat it with that makes it special." Miroku smiled and unloaded the material on to the shelves. "Don't you agree?"

Naraku only stared at him expressionless. "I really don't understand you."

Miroku's smile and shoulders fell. "You really know how to kill the moment don't you? Anyhow, would you like some?" The brunette heated some pasta for the both of them.

'_Whatever, I only need this boy to help me restore my life force so that I'm strong enough to engulf Sesshomaru's powers too.' _Naraku thought. He walked over to Miroku and threw his weight on him from behind.

"Huh? Is something—" Miroku was cut off when Naraku suddenly lifted his small chin for a kiss. The younger was startled at first but got drifted away easily. It's not like he hated it…well knowing Miroku it's hard to know what he really hates in the first place. Naraku continued to sucking his tongue, in reality: steadily sucking the life energy out of the other without his conscience. Miroku's hands were now on his shoulders while Naraku's hand moved inside his shirt ready to tear it off.

The monk abruptly stopped and pushed away looking at him, recovering his breath. "Sorry," was all he could say before breaking away and moving about somewhere else, trying his best to act normal too. '_Dammit, I fell for it again! I can't keep going with the flow. But if senpai does that then that probably means he wants it… So does he want me?' _Miroku's cheeks heated up a bit. _'I wonder what he thinks about us? He never says anything and just kisses like that—even the first time around…'_

**Flashback**: ( A week ago)

Miroku was in a familiar place, he was walking on the path away from the mall and shopping area that Inuyasha and the others had visited once before while stalking Sesshomaru and Naraku. He had a basketball in his hand that he was dribbling along the way.

"I know it's summer vacation and Inuyasha had to go back to town …but I have to admit this is really boring already!" Miroku che'd and threw the ball in his hand hard against a light pole. Unexpectedly the ball didn't bounce back but flew 45 degrees left and hit the doors of an old abandoned building, rolling inside. "Uh oh," The brunette instantly ran after it all the while hesitating to enter the haunted place. He creaked open one of the doors and peeked his head into utter darkness and dust.

"Hello?" His voice echoed as he opened the door further to allow light into the place. He cautiously walked in and roamed his eyes around for a ball. '_That looks like something over there.' _He walked towards the end of the big room or hall or whatever it was until something grabbed unto his leg. "Aaaaghhhh!" He freaked out, literally shuddering in unwanted fear. He bobbed his head backwards to see the thing that trapped his foot and saw a broken figure of a person with his hand on his ankle. That person was literally missing a stomach, only his upper body seemed in one piece while the rest was in place but had huge gaps everywhere.

The head of the body weakly looked up and before Miroku could vigorously shrug the thing off he noticed familiar long dark hair. Looking closely the brunette was shocked to see who it was.

"N-Naraku –Senpai?!" Miroku automatically knelt down on one knee to confirm. Meanwhile Naraku was grateful a single soul stopped by in the past eight months and so took the opportunity to steal some energy out of the other to speed his healing/regeneration process with a single touch. He succeeded because the next time Miroku looked, the other was in one full piece. Therefore Miroku blamed the light for playing tricks on his eyes earlier.

"What are you doing in a place like this? Are you okay?" The younger asked.

"I'm fine now. It was just a sorry ambush." Naraku smirked acting cool again as he took Miroku's hand.

"How long have you been there? Should we go to the hospital? Police?"

"Trust me it's over now. I'd like to start afresh." Not quite comprehending the elder's words, Miroku took his word for it anyhow.

"Where do you live? I'll escort you…" Miroku offered.

"Well let's see… I don't think I have a place anymore. All the time I've been stuck in there, the landlord must've kicked me out already for not paying rent for so long."

"That's awful! Then, would you like to stay at my place for the time being? I live alone so no one will give you trouble, plus Moku and I will love the company for a change." The teen smiled kindly.

"Moku?"

"Oh that's just my cat." Miroku laughed. And just like that Naraku began living with Miroku.

**End of Flashback**

**To Be Continued…**

Naraku and his evil schemes are back! I mean of course, he never died in the anime and just kept coming back over and over so I thought : why not? Let's revive him again. Lol XD

Now that we're on vaca as well (although winter not summer), the next chapter will be up pretty soon too so don't worry we'll get to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's side in the next chapter.

**Also I posted another chapter –A Holiday Special for you guys! But separately because the timeline was alittle off from this, I didn't want to confuse the plot but all the concepts and characters remain even Naraku! So please check it out- I know you guys will love it!

**Link**: s/11687705/1/

Thanks again! Love you guys! Please review!

Zerocool


	18. Chapter 18: Detour

Hey guys back so soon just as promised &amp; just in time for New Years! Hope you guys checked out the little holiday special from Inuyasha and company X)

**Disclaimer &amp; Warning : in first Chapter **

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Clio1111**: haha, so true! Oh, but I wouldn't blame Miroku since he had no idea of what Naraku had done to Inuyasha. And yeah, Inuyasha is just a hothead callous brat who jumps into any trap without thinking lol. But hey, that's what makes him unique. Appreciate the review :))

**Chapter 18: Detour**

After that quick flashback ended, Miroku glanced at Naraku again introspectively.

"Senpai…? Can I… ask you something?" The monk asked very cautiously not sure if the question he had in his mind was wishful thinking or possibly the truth.

"What?"

"Do you…like me?" Naraku didn't know how to immediately answer to that. Of course he could always lie and thus succeed in gaining the other's trust, do him, consume a large sum energy from him and finally confront Sesshomaru…but somehow he didn't feel like going through the trouble of lying this time.

"What kind of immature question is that?" He mocked instead making the other grimace.

'_Just how is it immature from any angle?' _Miroku argued mentally but concluded that everything he was feeling from the other was just his wishful thinking.

**Inuyasha's Side: **

The two brother's were almost home too and walked back in silence. Sesshomaru was quiet and so was Inuyasha, not aware of what the other might be thinking.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Inu broke the silence.

"Not really," the elder already had a faint idea of what the teen might ask.

"What did Naraku mean when he said you tried to get rid of him?" The younger asked anyhow used to his rejections all the time now. They had also approached their apartment and so the demon took out his keys, unlocking the door and neglecting the question in a way.

"That's not important." He simply stated throwing the keys on the table in front of the sofa and placing the bags on the counter before turning back to Inuyasha. "What about you? I wasn't there when that lowlife showed up—what did he do to you?" The youkai cupped his hands on the other's shoulders reassuringly.

"I'm okay really,"

"Where else did he touch you?" Sesshomaru scanned the teens body externally with his eyes.

"I'm…fine…" The hanyo was beginning to get a little annoyed by the persistence by now, also feeling a little guilty making the elder worry since he was the one to confront Naraku first. Not knowing anything else to do the teen gently tackled his brother by wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Are you not telling me something?" Sesshomaru inquired, returning the embrace.

"You know, you're lucky the police didn't find you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing you tried to get rid of Naraku behind my back, I wanna say you're the best but what if the police found out? Don't try something like that again where you—Ow!" Inu shrieked in pain at the pull of his long hair from behind that didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

"I'm not interested to hear lectures from you so quit guessing stuff."

"Ow—but I saw you with Naraku that day!" The hanyo aggressively began but cut his confession short upon realization that it was supposed to be a secret.

"You what?" As expected of the silverette who picked up on that detail unconditionally.

"Nothing," Inu smiled and decided to take a step back, breaking the embrace.

"No, I'd like to hear what you have to say." The elder convinced.

"It's nothing really—all in the past right?"

"Inuyasha, spit it." Sesshomaru demanded as he trapped one of the hanyo's dog ear with his claws right before the younger was about to leave. Inuyasha could already feel his brother's sharp nails poking both sides of his ear and wondered if he'd get a bloody piercing for keeping his mouth shut.

"Okay, okay I'll spill! Um, remember the time you thought I was skipping class? Well the truth is, it was only because I saw you and Naraku and decided to follow you guys—but that was only because I was concerned and didn't want you to fight Naraku alone!"

"You saw myself with him?"

"That's right…but we got lost in the shopping area until you found me." The younger claimed.

"Is this true?"

"Yes…what?" Inuyasha questioned self-consciously at the stare he was chronically receiving.

"What do I do…my innocent half-breed of a brother was capable of keeping such a secret from me for so long…" The elder finally looked away in deep thought.

'_Uh oh_.' Inu thought. "I-it wasn't as intentional as it sounds..!" He faltered.

…in the bedroom…

"Ouw…sob…stop…hah! Er…Sesshomaru-ni –not fair…" The teen inevitably cried in the elder's lap while he had him stripped and open for his bites that were leaving bruises on every inch of his smooth body. "W-wait…slow down…" He pleaded when Sesshomaru also began poking a finger in his closed hole. The elder was relaxed on the bed leaning back with his mouth having its fun on the other's chest while the hanyo was in an uncomfortable position in his lap and holding on to Sesshomaru's shoulder's for support, riding on top.

"Sesshomaru… I can't hold up…my knees…," he trembled.

"It's too early to cry yet." The youkai boldly stated, whipping his tongue on his little brother's nipple like a hungry beast and brought out pleasurable moans from his mate.

"Ah! Uu…but I said…I was sorry…already." Inu sobbed feeling like a prey caught by a demon, literally. Sesshomaru pretended to hear nothing and continued to rub his sticky member with the younger's. Not long after urged to thrust another long finger in and slowly spread his back. "Nnnh…stop…I won't…do it again…"

The elder snorted in amusement. "My dear cute brother, why do you think I'm punishing you in the first place?" He replied demonically, brushing his nose on the hanyo's neck. Inu felt his pride trash away and didn't like the way his elder brother was toying and enjoying having his way with him in such a fashion.

His chest jumped when he let out an unstoppable hiccup in the middle of his sobs. "I hate you…" He cried with his eyes shut, feeling humiliated and uncomfortable. The youkai didn't let him continue and snatched his lips into a kiss.

"Okay, if you cry that much then I'll really feel like the bully, here cheer up. Hold on to me like I taught you." The teen pouted at first but glued himself on to the elder when he felt Sesshomaru's member itch to enter him. "Now lift yourself," He instructed along the way.

"…but how are you…" This position was new for them and hence Inuyasha stopped half way perplexed on what to carry out next. Sessho placed his hands onto his hips and help coordinate the thrusting. "I can't...ah! –Wait—!" He clenched on to the other's skin tightly.

"Dammit, don't contract Inuyasha," the silverette pleaded as he pushed the younger harder.

"Hya…ah!"

*+*+*+*+a few hours later*+*+*+*+*

While Inuyasha was asleep, Sesshomaru just lay there besides him facing him half up with the support of his elbow. Bored, he traced the other's facial features all the way from his eyebrows to lips with his usual expressionless face.

"Mmh..." The hanyo shifted from laying flat on his back towards the elder's side, unconsciously snuggling closer to him. The prince felt obligated to bend down and kiss his oh-so-adorable sleeping face. This stirred the other a bit who discriminately cracked his eyes open avoiding too much sharp light from entering.

"Awake? Even though it's still daytime," the elder notified. Inuyasha didn't say anything and turned around to the other side, sulking.

'_What a kid.' _Sesshomaru thought, entertainingly crawling two of his forefingers on the crook of the younger's waist shortly after.

"Eek!" Inuyasha was extremely ticklish and couldn't avoid twitching vigorously. Really pissed now he jerked up facing the other and scooting far away as possible but did not realize he was at the edge of the bed, hence falling off. Now doesn't this feel like déjà vu?

Indeed he fell, but on top of a muscular surface? He opened his eyes once again to find his elder brother underneath him, laid on the floor, white strands of hair scattered everywhere.

"Ah! What'd you do that for? Are you okay?!" The hanyo immediately questioned throwing all grudges aside.

"I'm okay, as long as you're okay." The silverette simply stated expressing no hint of pain anywhere.

"I think you may have hit your head…?"

"Please, you underestimate me, this is nothing." Sesshomaru raised his arm and stroked the back of his hand with his mate's cheek. The teen felt touched and quietly, bashfully crouched on top of the demon, resting his head on his chest.

"I don't understand you at all." He mumbled. Or maybe what he didn't understand was his own feelings. He hated the other once, but always miserably fell for him again.

_*+*+*+*+*…+*+*+*+*+*_

'_As long as that spider demon is still on the loose, Inuyasha is still in danger…' _Sesshomaru conceived. '_How can I keep him away from the hanyo?' _

Meanwhile the hanyo wasn't thinking something too far apart:

'_Darn it, that Naraku is after Sessho-ni! I wonder if he realizes that? Anyhow, I just have to make sure they never cross paths again…' _the teen thought sitting in the same room as the elder. Both sneaked a glimpse at each other simultaneously and unpredictably met eyes with the other.

"I—" Both brothers opened their mouths for a statement at the same time again.

"What?" The elder volunteered to wait.

"No, you go first," Inu requested.

"…I might have been too impatient during our last visit back home… so what would you say if I granted you permission to stay longer? Especially since they've moved back to the Western Castle now." The youkai expressionlessly suggested. Before school started again he could probably come up with a tactic to get rid of Naraku, but in the meantime he wanted Inuyasha to be far away as possible from the spider demon and this was a perfect idea.

"Eh?! Really?! Of course I'd say hell yeah!" The teen's ear and face immediately perked up. '_Just as I suspected.' _The demon inwardly smiled.

"What is it that you wanted to say now?" Sesshomaru asked for Inuyasha's statement that time.

"Huh? Uh…" Great, the good and sudden news totally made him forget what he had to say to the elder. "I think I forgot." He chuckled.

"Good grief." But Sesshomaru didn't care either way.

"So are you coming with?"

"Of course not."

The hanyo moved up to him and stared him in the eyes. "Did you really hit your head earlier? When do you ever let me go alone?"

The elder closed his eyes hesitating to admit it. "I'll overlook it just this once."

"You expect me to spend a whole month and a half with mom and dad—that's boring!"

"Now there's Rin as well."

"Are you saying you're not going to miss me?" Inu tested, frowning slightly now.

"I believe it is you who's missing me already."

"Urrrgghhh. Why do you have to be so complicated?!" The teen stood straight again and scratched his head with both of his hands, agitated. "Is this the part where I beg?"

"Nothing you say will work this time,"

"Okay, fine. Suit yourself. I guess you're saying, it's acceptable if I get so bored and start having an affair with one of my human cousins…" Inu tempted. The elder froze, then slowly crept up to him.

"Is that so? I'd like to know when this half-breed became so cheeky?" He stood over the younger, his scary face only centimeters away from the teen. "Very well, prepare yourself Inuyasha. If I come with, I'll make sure to satisfy you every night." He threatened trying to keep up a smile at the same time but looked devilishly evil.

Inuyasha only stood there attempting a broad smile to conceal his fear and regret._ 'As long as he's coming with me…that's all that matters, right?'_ The teen tried to convince himself optimistically.

And so, our protagonists went back to spend the rest of their summer vacation with their family who had moved back to the Castle. Of course we'll get to see them return in the next chapter, where things really begin with Naraku ;) [I think]

**To Be Continued… **

Looks like they're taking a detour, I'm totally fine with that. Personally I didn't know how to get rid of the summer break for action to start and thus decided to send them back home to make up for the time lol. Smart thinking, ne ? Of course Sesshomaru's thoughts of keeping Inu away from Naraku are still original-heck what am I saying? Everything is!

See you soon, please Review!


	19. Chapter 19: Dare to try

Yo!? Welcome me back! Whoa, 14 days have gone by already!? That was quite a fast breeze :/

Anyhow here's the chapter so cheer up people and enjoy!

**Disclaimer &amp;Warning: in first chapter.**

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Clio1111**: your reviews are always the best lol. I couldn't agree more with you XD however if you ever want Inuyasha's point of view, it'll be quite the contrary. According to him Sessho is a cold hearted, insensitive and controlling demon if not less XDD thanks again though!

**FPM**: it wasn't until I saw your review that I realized how long it's been since I updated- so I guess it was like a reminder- thanks a lot for that! :) and voilà I'm back~

**Chapter 19: Dare to try**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just made it back to the city a few days ago after a nice month and a half vacation with their parents and Rin, at the Western Castle.

…

"What are you doing?" The elder asked a quite busy and focused Inuyasha, looking up from his journal writing.

"I'm packing my bag for school tomorrow of course, what else." He replied shoving books and chips inside his school bag. The youkai cringed his eyebrows at the thought of that. While he would love his mate to rest home and wait patiently for his return, 'school' wasn't the idea most repulsive at the time being. More so, the notion that Naraku and (according to him)the traitor Miroku were going to be studying in the same school with his pup was by far displeasing.

"You're packing chips?" Sesshomaru noted and couldn't help but ask.

"Of course! The most vital thing of preparing for school is the food." The silverette couldn't decipher the logic behind that but decided to keep it that way. "Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"University courses start a few days late." The demon apathetically stated.

"If you say so." Inu shuffled the last bit of material left in his black bag. '_What's that supposed to mean?' _The elder thought. The younger got up and walked to the kitchen inevitably glancing out the window to notice an average silver sports car. "Ne niisan," He called out and earned the other's attention in return. "What's up with this car? It's been standing in front of our door for a long while now."

"That's ours." Sesshomaru resumed his writing.

"Ah, oka—wait what?! Since when?!"

"Since now."

"Haha, good one bro. Ya really got me there for a moment. Go ahead and say it's a joke now." The teen came back to the living room and waved his hand.

"I don't like repeating myself, otouto."

"B-but! Where did you get the money from all of a sudden?"

"Of course I made our father pay for it." There was slight amusement in his tone.

"You really know how to hold a grudge don't you?" The hanyo murmured under his breath. "But why buy a new one now?"

The elder shut his journal with the pen still inside and let it rest peacefully on his lap before giving his full attention to Inuyasha. "I've decided to drop you off to school myself from this moment onward." He explained. And this was only the first step from keeping him away from Miroku and the others', equally bringing him under his sphere of domination as well.

Inu was somewhat touched by the unpredicted kind treatment and at the same time in disbelief. Nonetheless like a kitten or in this case puppy seeking affection he scooted closer to his elder brother and nozzled his face in the silver hair ultimately resting his chin on top of the other's head with his arms gathering close to Sesshomaru's neck.

"…what are you up to now?" Sesshomaru inquired, taken by surprise.

"Meh, you always know how to kill the mood," the younger sulked. The elder scoffed and flipped him down over his lap from behind with a smirk.

"If you want me to acknowledge the mood, then build it the right way." The youkai inwardly chuckled as he arced acutely low to dig his nose into the crook of Inuyasha's neck, drawing in all his scent like it was a necessity. The teen squirmed ticklishly and noticed one of the other's cold hands inside his shirt stealing warmth from him while the other hand held onto the journal at a farther angle away. Soon he moved to the younger's collar bone and grazed his lips on any skin that met the eyes.

"Are you sure you don't have any motive behind all this kindness?" Inuyasha asked confirming just in case he wasn't misinterpreting anything. The silverette inexorably let out a laugh but resumed as fast as it came.

"Who is killing the mood now? I only want you away from the grasps of your friend and Naraku." '_Friend? Is he talking about Miroku?' _

"Given I cannot be with you the entire time at school, I need you to promise me to stay away from them." The demon continued, pausing after completion to observe the reaction of his younger brother who clearly and quite obviously held a reluctant look in his eyes. Frankly, Sesshomaru was prepared for the trouble. For some reason making the significant other oblige with his decision was yet to be accomplished especially when it came to the defiant, self-righteous hanyo.

The prince reached for Inu's furry dog ear and rubbed it before scrupulously nibbling it. "Inuyasha, is that clear?" He inquired in a mellow voice. The teen shuddered ever so slightly in response.

"…but…"

'_That's already a sign of disapproval.' _Sesshomaru mentally noted not sure how long his patience would last.

"Why is there room for questions?"

"I just wanna talk to him, I'll do nothing more—" the hanyo reasoned but was interrupted by a fierce looking demon. The elder's eyes glared at him like intimidating daggers ready to lose all rational.

"Inuyasha," the name came out much slower and took the time pronouncing each syllable. "You will not associate with Miroku. Is. That. Clear?" The elder forced him for an answer.

Great, Inuyasha was stuck in a situation where he couldn't say either yes or no. The teen decided to delay any answer especially since he was in the grasps of his brother, therefore only cuddled helplessly into the other's body in response. Sesshomaru misinterpreted that as a surrender and finally smiled in relief, continuing his indulgences. The elder hoisted his hand and removed some of the white bangs off Inu's forehead equally attempting to move his face a few inches back so he could bend down and give a kiss. The younger unwillingly responded to the gesture and clenched his shoulders.

While sucking his tongue, the youkai's hands voluntarily massaged the teen's thighs causing trivial moans from the other.

"You…want to?" The hanyo asked perturbed.

"That goes without saying." The prince answered credulously. It seemed to Sesshomaru as though his life couldn't be any more perfect, (well besides a loose spider demon that could strike at any given time), his love was his mate and got to live with him in their own apartment without any kind of disruptions. That's all he needed to protect and treasure the other.

*+*+*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Must I remind you that I am not going to wait forever for you?" Sesshomaru impatiently declared as he leaned against the door ready to get out of the house any moment.

"Hold on, dammit! Geez, how is it that you woke up after me yet ready before me? You didn't even let me have a decent breakfast." Inuyasha grieved pulling his socks on and clutching the strap of his bag with his teeth. The elder must have found something more interesting on the ceiling because that's where his indifferent eyes traveled before coming back to the teen who was finally ready. They stepped outside, and locked the door before walking towards the car.

"I can't believe I was actually looking forward to you dropping me off yesterday but now I think I might want to try reconsidering." The teen confessed.

"There's nothing to reconsider, I've already volunteered for the job and that's how it's going to be." The elder took a seat in the driver's seat and ignited the engine. At that moment a certain keychain that the hanyo had once gifted the other at the recent festival attached caught his eye and dilated his heart. However retreating to the original matter at hand, the younger decided it was time to pout because if Sesshomaru's said it, then there's no way anything'll change by his useless words. "That's more like it." He mocked the other as usual.

"Demon." Inu exhaled.

They arrived at the school grounds not very later except what seemed like an eternity of silence that Inuyasha couldn't bear anymore in the car.

"Well thanks a lot bro, I'm off!" Cheerfully the hanyo gathered his stuff and wished to flee from the car as soon as possible to re-unite with his gang. Misfortunately he also happened to recall the little conversation—no _argument _they were having yesterday and didn't want the elder to bring it back up.

"Inuyasha," just what he was afraid of; his brother's voice held him back from unlocking the door. The teen faced him in acquiesce. "Take care." The hanyo nodded smiling in relief and stepped outside.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" He lowered himself to meet eyes with the youkai. "Remember, don't do anything abrasive! Try to ignore Naraku for the time being if you ever run into him, okay? At least until I get some information out of Mirok—" _'Crap!_' The younger shut himself off brashly. _'He had barely let his guard down for a second and had already began spouting his real intentions so gullibly!_'

"No. I've mentioned this before: you are not allowed to converse with Miroku. My demon will be the worst if I am to dare find you with him. Do you understand?" Upon seeing the discomforting expression on the younger's face the silverette continued. "Did you not see him with Naraku?!" He raised his voice a slight pitch revealing his agitation. Inuyasha thought it'd be smatter if he just kept his mouth shut now.

"And don't go loitering around like an idiot. Call me the second your classes are dismissed. Your response half-breed?" The youkai added. _'Splendid, he turned back to his old self._' The teen grunted.

"…Copy that." Inuyasha replied just as irritated. The car finally left and zoomed away. _'Man, I knew he was over-protective but now he's _overwhelming_-protective!' _

His musings were disturbed by the school bells causing the remaining students on ground to rush indoors. _'Ah! Can't be late now! '_

**During Attendence:**

Inuyasha was seated behind Miroku and thus could only shoot him troubled extrospective glares towards the back of his head.

'_Jeez how can I not talk to Miroku? He says I'm not allowed to talk... but I really have to! I've known Miroku for a while now, he isn't the type to gang up with evil. Besides, it's not like Sesshomaru-ni has cameras near me.'_ Even so the teen glanced around just to be on the safe side.

"…yasha. Inuyasha!" Sometime around his ears began receiving sounds that may have been his teacher's voice.

"Ah! Yes!" Inu sat up straight in his chair just to be hit by a flying chalk on his temple.

"Pay attention!"

"Hai…" He groaned while the class laughed. No, no matter what he had to talk to Miroku and unfold the real reason Naraku was with him.

**To Be Continued…**

This Hanyo sure knows how to get himself in trouble- well that's not surprising -I just hope he doesn't get caught or else all the gods of humanity and demonistry be with him XD

Yeah…I can understand how Sessho feels, bringing inuyasha to submission is going to take more effort than taken for granted &amp; we're not talking in bed lol ;P All the luck Sesshomaru

Not much in this chapter maybe, sorry, juggling with a miserable and tiresome life right now. Hope to see you guys again soon though! Thanks for the read &amp; please Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Inu-Koga Alliance

It's snowing again! Yay, and nay for the shoveling part now :/

Well it's also Friday, one of the happiest days of the week for obvious reasons, &amp; we have another chapter of Inucest ^_^ I always wanted to call them that at least once. XD

Chapter 20 people- nice.

Oh one last thing: we have a new character coming up so be welcoming!

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Clio1111: **haha XD you're right Inuyasha is quite extraordinary when it comes to getting in trouble—oh my God I love Sesshomaru too, go figure lol. By the way did I ever mention: I love the nickname you gave him- sesshy :3 I loved this review so much, I was grinning the entire time lol. The insecticide was a GREAT idea, too bad I missed it and you are so accurate about Miroku—he really will turn into either or, that is if he makes it out alive. ;p thanks for the awesome review.

**Disclaimer &amp; it's a YAOI warning: head back to first chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Inu-Koga Alliance! **

The bell rang.

'_Finally! It's lunch break.'_ Inuyasha thought aggressively relieved as his eyes were still on Miroku, ready to ambush the other any moment. The class began emptying and just when Miroku was about to turn away from his desk to exit the classroom, the hanyo caught him by the arm.

"Inuyasha? What's up?"

"We gotta talk!" The teen exclaimed glancing around, waiting patiently for the classroom to be empty.

"About what? Hey are you even listening?" Miroku inquired standing there before him. "We're not supposed to be in classrooms during lunch."

"That doesn't matter right now, get down." Inuyasha pulled him down on his knees so they were able to hide behind the desks to avoid attention. "Now you're going to tell me everything! What is that Naraku doing with you?" He hissed equally trying to keep his voice in a whisper and stared seriously into Miroku's dark eyes.

Miroku didn't answer immediately and let out a sigh at first. "Why are you still so fixated on that? And here I thought you were going to ask some thing really life-threateningly serious."

"This is serious! You have any idea what that guy is capable of?!"

"I don't understand you anymore. If I recall, you guys got along pretty well—so why the bitterness now?" The brunette posed his own questions curiously. A quick slideshow of the past displayed in the half-breed's mind: Naraku's deceitful confession, his fake feelings, and then the non—consensual event that took place in his basement. All of those memories brought out a frown on Inuyasha's countenance.

"What do _you_ know? A lot's happen since then—and I mean it when I say that guy's big trouble! He's only after power, that's why he's trying to win over Sesshomaru. He even tricked me while he was at it and used me as a decoy to get Sessho-ni. So I hafta know what he plans to do next!" Inuyasha emphasized.

"Is that so?" Miroku was quiet after that. "I find that hard to believe, I mean sure Naraku-senpai's distant and inconsiderate at times but…he's never seemed _dangerous_ one bit, as far as I've been with him. You should've seen him the time I found him in an abandoned building—he was bleeding all over the place!"

"Miroku…"

"I wanna believe you, but aren't you taking me too lightly, Inuyasha? I have a perfectly capable sense of trust and awareness so stop worrying so much—it doesn't suit you." The brunette concluded.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that. Then where is he now?"

"At my house. He didn't have a place to stay since this summer."

Inu looked at him with wide eyes. "And he didn't do _anything_ to you yet…?"

"Define '_anything_,'" Miroku eyed him weirdly. How should Inuyasha put it into words… "By the way, why are we hiding like this again?" The brunette was getting tired of this meaningless position.

"The truth is—" the white haired teen spoke but was rudely cut off by a third voice.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Both teens looked up to find a frowning Koga with his arms crossed, standing over them.

"What's wrong with you?! I was just about to say something really important right now!" Inuyasha shot up and accused in his face.

"Shut up half-breed, I have nothing to say to you." Koga sharply turned his eyes to Miroku. "What exactly were you guys doing here alone, hiding in the dark, huh?"

"None of your business, that's what!" Inu argued back.

"Why you—!" The wolf demon gripped the hanyo by the collar. '_These two are really going to get us in trouble!'_ Miroku stood up as well and tried to think of a remedy to their endless squabbles.

"Okay guys break it, before we get caught. Geez why are you two always like this?" Miroku exhaled while putting one hand on each of their shoulders and pushing them apart.

"Don't look at me, he's always the one with the grudge for some reason." Inu pointed at Koga, who averted his eyes angrily. Koga only focused on the gentle hand that was on his shoulder as he and the hanyo stepped away from each other.

"We were only talking, so calm down." Miroku had yet to understand why Koga even cared so much as to pick a fight with them. He was further startled when the wolf demon gripped the wrist of the hand he was removing from his shoulder.

"About what?" Koga insisted. Still perplexed at the raven haired teen's odd demeanor, Miroku couldn't decide whether to answer or not. Yet, Koga was looking at him so demandingly that the brunette couldn't find himself refusing the other.

"A-about a senpai—why are _you_ interested?" The monk returned his gaze with a reluctant expression. Inuyasha observed the two, but mostly Koga's reactions and couldn't express a certain gut feeling to himself. '_Something's missing here…'_ Inu thought deeply, trying to locate the single word that would help define the emotion of the situation before him.

"Look at the time, lunch is almost over and I didn't even get to enjoy my bento. Thanks for nothing Inuyasha. I'm leaving now—Later you two." Miroku snapped him out of his thoughts and left. Before Inuyasha had time to say anything he caught Koga quietly staring at the brunette as he left, still holding his usual attentive expression.

"Ah…now I get it." The hanyo sneered towards the wolf demon causing him to return the gaze. "I don't believe it. You have a thing for the monk, don't you now?" He poked his elbow.

"What did you say?" Koga's eyes shot daggers of flame to the other.

"No need to hide it, it's not like I'm gonna go fill his ears now—despite the urge to ruin you so badly."

"Do whatever you want." Koga was ready to turn away before something else gave away his true feelings completely.

"Hey wait a sec! I'm not done yet! If that really is the case then you and I should be allies!"

"What?" That unexpected theory seemed to have intrigued the youkai because before now he had always seen the pathetic hanyo as his rival against Miroku.

"It's true! Miroku doesn't wanna admit it but he's messing with the wrong person right now:Naraku. And I can't get him to realize that alone. As much as I hate to admit it: if we work together on this, we could come up with a strategy." Inuyasha explained. Koga reflected on his words before glaring back at him.

"Only for Miroku's sake." The wolf made it conspicuously clear.

The white haired teen smirked. "Say no more."

*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*

"So this is how it feels to have a chauffeur huh?" Inuyasha thought out loud cheerfully as he buckled the seatbelt of his front seat. Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes and hit the race. "Oh by the way, we have a day off tomorrow." Inu told and acted as normal as he could. He had been careless plenty of times in the past but this time around he will not allow a singly clue give away his meeting with Miroku.

The elder's face twitched. "And tomorrow's my day back. What inconvenient timing."

"Awesome, does this mean I'll get a whole day to do anything?" The younger asked in high spirits. The youkai passed a solid glare to him.

"As if. Tomorrow you're coming with me."

"What?! To your university? Is that even legal?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru smirked one last time. "Look forward to it."

'_So much for having fun. Man, I won't be able to discuss any further plans with Koga either if I'm going to be under his surveillance the whole day._' The teen pouted.

**The Next day: **

"We're here." Sesshomaru stepped out of the car. Inuyasha took a deep breath before exiting the car as well. '_Okay I got this. After all college is just like high school isn't it? Just with massive amount of space and civilized adults that don't smile at all and carry books instead of bags…this is so out of my comfort zone.' _

"Quit spacing out. Do you want me to be late?" The elder ordered walking ahead of him.

"Ah! Wait up!"

…

"I can't feel my legs anymore…that was utter torture!" The younger stretched as soon as they walked out a huge lecture room towards one of the benches outside. "Do you really have to go through that everyday?! Now wonder you're always so agitated." Inu meant no offense. He had just witnessed a three hour lecture in forensics chemistry, not being able to make a single sound or single movement the entire time.

"Oh shut up. You exaggerate."

"Nice to see you again, Sesshomaru-sama!" A voice called from behind them. Inuyasha noticed a guy with dull pale green skin and short shaggy bleached hair that couldn't be easily seen over his red cap. Anyone could tell he was a unique kind of demon.

"Jakken," The elder mouthed, simply looking at him. Inuyasha was really interested now. '_Sesshomaru-ni actually has a friend?'_

"Eh?! Is this Sesshomaru-sama's brother? Wow, It's an honor to meet you." Jakken gawked at Inuyasha.

"Ah, yeah likewise. The name's Inuyasha. So…are you a friend of my brother's?" Inu asked, his curiosity revealing itself.

"Of course not! I am his majesty's faithful servant!"

"Enough with that already Jakken." The silverette sighed troubled.

_'Knew it.' _The hanyo thought disappointed.

"Lord Sesshomaru I can't help but notice the difference between you two…"

"Inuyasha is a hanyo. We only share the same father." Sesshomaru clarified flatly. "Do you want soda?" He faced his younger brother. Inu nodded. "I'll be right back then. Jakken?"

"Yes sir! Don't worry one bit, I'll be right here with him." Jakken telepathically deciphered the command. With that Sesshomaru nodded his head once and left.

Inuyasha stared at the other amazed. Sesshomaru trusted him alone with the younger…

"Why do you call him Sesshomaru-sama? Isn't that a bit over board?" The teen asked.

"He saved my life and family once, I owe him everything. And when I discovered he went to the same university, I decided to become his loyal follower from that day onwards." The goblin elaborated. "So Inuyasha-Kun, you must be very special to him?"

"Hey how come there's only a 'sama' next to his name?" Inu inevitably sulked.

"I only serve lord Sesshomaru." Jakken closed his eyes.

"How does that make me special?" The hanyo interrogated not too hype by this point.

"You see, yesterday during the orientation he was very distracted for some reason. Knowing there is no one else in his life, I assume the reason must be you." Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat unknowingly and averted his eyes to the ground sensing warmth expand in his chest.

"what are you telling him?" Soon Sesshomaru made it back with a brown fast food bag and two cans of soda. He tossed one can to Jakken as compensation and then swerved to the younger.

"Nothing! Just college ways. Oh and thank you for this." Jakken bowed.

"Inuyasha?" The youkai attempted to reach out to the daydreaming teen and hand the can and food to him.

"Thanks." Inuyasha thanked before wrapping his arms around the other's waist, silently remaining in that position for a good two minutes. Sessho mentally noted his touchy-feely behavior and immediately glared at Jakken for being a possible suspect for it. Jakken shuddered and swung his head back and forth.

_'Whatever_.' The elder let it slide and rubbed his hand over the hanyo's small back once.

*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*

Later that night, Inuyasha was talking to Koga via his usual computer FaceTime.

"Naraku who?" Koga's asked.

"Naraku, our senpai! How can you not know? He's one of the top in our dojo clubs too. Oh forget it. He's currently living with Miroku so it'll be hard to—" the hanyo was cut off again.

"He's living with who?" Koga repeated edgy.

"You heard me, and I have a feeling something else is up too." The white-haired teen provoked. There was a brief pause.

"Leave everything to me." The wolf demon claimed determined.

'_the fact that Naraku was cohabiting with his crush must've been a blow for him.'_ Inu secretly thought.

**To Be Continued…**

What is Koga planning?

Yeah you got the idea: until Naraku is defeated, we'll be seeing more of Koga and Miroku and maybe less of Inu and Sessho but don't worry they won't be entirely shunned after all Naraku is after Sesso. &amp; once they're resolved, Inucest will be back on the lead. Hope I haven't scared anyone away with boredom yet.

Oh look it's Jakken! Yeah, another character that deserves to be in this fic &amp; finally came, after such a long time lol. Better late than never though.

I finished this chapter in a day (today) and really wanted to post it.

Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned and please review!


	21. Happy April Fool's Inu!

Happy April Fool's day! I bet you weren't expecting a chapter today huh? Don't fret, it's an actual chapter not an april fool's joke. The truth is I just realized it's also our little Inu's Birthday! I just had to drop everything and celebrate with him lol. So here it is—

**Note**: This chapter isn't the continuation of the previous chapter—only a small bonus for today. It covers the birthday party that Inu once mentioned before, if you recall. If not, who cares because the whole actual event is below! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer &amp; warning: in first chapter. **

**Replies to reviews will be in the next real chapter of the story-thanks again though**!

_**Happy Birthday Inuyasha**_!

The hanyo's eyes snapped open like an alarm clock as he abruptly sat up in bed. No wink of sleep remained and he felt as fresh as a watermelon ready to begin his day with high spirits.

'_It's April 1__st__ alright!'_ He jumped out of bed and swerved towards the bathroom. '_And the best thing is there's no school either! How lucky can one be._' Inuyasha rejoiced at the thought before he rinsed his mouth. Subsequently after wiping himself off and tossing the towel somewhere in his room, he creeped to the hallway and peered towards the elder's closed door. '_I wonder if he's awake yet…_'

"And just what are you up to?" A sudden voice shook him off his grounds, casuing his whole body to shudder once. The teen swung around and found his elder half-brother posing against the wall, arms crossed. He had an indifferent face as usual and his elegant long silver hair enveloped his whole back.

"Oh, hey…nothing really—what could I possibly be up to?" The hanyo relied suspiciously. That was a lie. In truth he was planning to sneak into the other's room and ambush his from his slumber. It was a childish thing to do but somehow Inu enjoyed the mischief behind it. Sesshomaru only gazed at him doubtfully, not buying his story for a moment. "By the way! Don't you know what day it is today?" The teen curiously asked the other as they both stepped to the kitchen. The younger noticed breakfast already plated on the table. It was nothing special, just yesterday's heated meals but of course that's what one would expect from a two guy family. That was also the reason Inu had been polishing his cooking skills ever since he started living with Sesshomaru since living on convenience store crap wasn't his style—not to mention in the beginning he was forced to do so.

"Today?" Sesshomaru pulled out a chair and split his chopsticks.

"That's right!"

"…It's Saturday is it not? Considering its first day off in the week, I 'd think you would know that more than anyone else." The elder responded before chewing.

"Of course I know that!"

"Then what do you want to hear from me? Its moments like these I can't help but insult your stupidity." The prince sighed, acting all high and mighty again. Inu twitched at that insensitive remark and began chewing the tablecloth.

'_What an idiot! He doesn't even know what day it is today and yet he can spout comments like that!'_ The younger stood up from his chair almost knocking it over from the sudden action. "Whatever! Geez why do I have to deal with this so early in the morning and today of all days! I'm not eating." Inuyasha declared clearly hurt and briskly roamed past the other who unexpectedly caught hold of his arm.

"You're overly sensitive today, why is that?" Sesshomaru questioned actually intrigued now. '_Not only does he keep talking about 'today' but he was pushed enough to skip his food—there's definitely something up._' He mused, observing the other's averted face. For a brief second there was no reaction from the other so the elder forcefully yanked him down and kissed his lips—compensating? Upon realization the hanyo harshly pulled himself away and panted.

"I said I don't want to deal with you right now!" Inu stormed out of the kitchen and slammed his bedroom door.

'_What a kid_.' Sesshomaru didn't allow the rejection bother him too much and resumed breakfast.

…

'_That jerk! No matter how much time passes, he never changes! Ugh! It just pisses me off thinking about it!' _The younger squeezed the pillow on his bed.Needing a distraction, he dialed his one true friend: Miroku. At least there's someone who would remember it was his birthday today.

"Hey it's Inuyasha!" He shouted over the phone demanding attention.

"Ow…yeah I know, you don't have to yell man…What's up? Isn't it still early?" Miroku replied lazily on the other end.

"Hah? It's almost 11 AM already—don't tell me you're still sleepin?"

"I…sort of went to bed late last night. Found this really neat spell book and lost track of time…so what do you want?" The monk answered.

"Tell me you know day it is today."

For a second Miroku felt like saying 'don't tell me you called me just to ask that?' however something in his heart stopped him. "You're kidding right? It's Saturday." The monk sighed. He heard Inu growl on the other end.

"Forget it! Man, what's it got to take to have reliable people around?" The hanyo deadpanned before officially hanging up. "Just great. Now I've lost the confidence to call home and ask if anyone from there remember." Inuyasha huffed to himself. '_That's it I've had it—I need some fresh air_.' He decided looking towards the window. If he went through the door it'd be no surprise that Sesshomaru would stop him, thus instead he crawled towards the window and hopped outside. While he was walking towards the park kicking any small pebble his foot came in contact with, he mused ways that he could brighten his day. It'd be troublesome and not to mention lonely since he had always been the type to share his emotions with those around him, whether they liked it or not.

'_Hm…that's shocking. He hasn't made a single sound…_' The youkai noted at one point. He stood up and waltzed over to the younger's bedroom, ultimately knocking on the door. "I'm coming in." He told. No response. Without second thought the elder swung the door open but only to find an empty still room. "Half-breed?"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Ding Dong_.

The door bolted open after the first bell by Sesshomaru. "Oh, it's you."

"Um, hi…?" Even Miroku, who rang the bell wasn't expecting such a fast reflex.

"The hanyo's not here so—"

"Uh—no! Actually that's a good thing. I wanted to talk to you if that's okay. Um, may I come inside?" The brunette glanced around wearily in signs of Inu. The elder stepped back indicating a welcome to the other who gratefully accepted it and went inside.

"What is it?"

"Hm? I kind of thought you would already be aware…actually it's April 1st." The monk briefed. The youkai only stared at him raising one brow. _'He's helpless, no wonder the dog demon has a reason to complain all the time.' _"It's Inuyasha's birthday." He pointed out.

That was the first time Miroku witnessed the prince's eyes open up wide until they closed with an exhale.

"That significantly explains a lot." Sesshomaru recalled this morning.

"Inu's aware of that but not the fact that we are as well. I mean it is also April fool so I thought it'd be a nice prank too, no?" Miroku grinned.

"Whatever."

"And that's why, if I have your permission I was wondering if you would assist us in throwing a little surprise party for him?" The brunette proceeded.

"This is revolting." Sesshomaru thought outloud. Miroku only maintained a smile predicting the least.

"What is? The party for Inuyasha or a people gathering at the party?"

"Isn't it obviously?" The silverette indirectly answered to that.

"Rest assure Sesshomaru-sama, it'll only be the six of us."

"_Six?_" The taller teen accented as if that number was massive in itself.

"That's right." The other nodded. "Myself, you, Inuyasha, Koga and—"Ding Dong. He was cut off by the doorbell. Intently the elder attended to the door and revealed two girls with an armful of bags.

"We're here!" Kagome cheered with Sango at her left side. The silverette sighed, not looking forward to this already.

*+*+*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*+*+*

"I'm back…" Inuyasha whined as he entered through the front door this time. After nearly a whole day he still had no such luck of discovering something reasonably fun to commit to. At first he froze. Their living room was decorated…? '_This must be the wrong house_,' He was about to turn around…

"April Fool's!" Miroku, Sango and Kagome exclaimed and jumped out of the shadows while Koga and Sesshomaru simply revealed their presence.

"W-wha…t? Hey! What's the meaning of this!" Inu asked startled.

"Don't tell me the mutt doesn't know it's his own birthday." Koga blurted.

"Nobody asked you! And nobody invited you either!" The hanyo pointed.

"Actually I called him—but never mind that, happy birthday Inuyasha." Miroku told.

"You remember…? But I asked you this morning—" The teen began.

"Hehe did you forget it's also April fool's, you know and you fell for it." Kagome laughed.

"Very funny." Inuyasha pouted. "So you all remembered?"

"Well…besides Sesshomaru-san. He honestly had no clue." Sango told. The hanyo stole a glance towards the elder not surprised one bit.

"So are we going to start this party or not." Koga interrupted.

"Yeah let's start!" Kagome screamed.

…

"I said…out. Now!" BAM. Sesshomaru had just slammed the door on all of them. That sure escalated quickly… Let's recap a bit shall we?

It all started when Inuyasha blew out the candles and they all gathered around the coffee table. He volunteered to help remove them off the cake but didn't realize the molten wax still oozed to the sides. When the hot substance made contact with his fingers, he inevitably yelped and released it from his hands throwing it at Koga. Knowing Koga, he threw his usual tantrum and so the two began brawling in the blink of an eye. When Miroku tried the calm the two brats down, he was welcomed by a handful of cake in his face. Without further due things simply got out of hand to the point where Sesshomaru couldn't tolerate another minute of it. Thus, kicking them out and presenting the current situation they were in now.

"Well that was quite a party. Looks like I should be heading back then." Kagome waved.

"I'm going the same way. Happy birthday again Inuyasha." Sango followed.

"Shouldn't you be leaving too Koga?" Miroku insisted, eyeing him accusingly.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm done here. See ya at school."

"Hey Miroku?" Inuyasha mouthed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I trash at your place tonight? It's pretty obvious he's not going to let me back in again—not with that foul mood."

"I guess it can't be helped." Miroku smiled as they walked towards the brunette's house. It wasn't entirely dark yet but the sun had set almost entirely by now.

Two hours later:

Ring Ring.

"Hello?" Miroku picked up his home phone.

"Put Inuyasha on, will you?" It was Sesshomaru. Miroku obliged and passed the phone to the teen.

"Cooled down yet?" The younger greeted.

"That's right so come back. There's no way you're spending the night in his house again." (referring to the time Inu avoided him in the story). The elder ordered. Inuyasha didn't know why he gave in but at times like these he was just glad his brother cared.

Sesshomaru was waiting for him outside their apartment door and watched the younger approach.

"I'm back." The teen softly murmured.

"So you are." The youkai reconciled and reached down to give him a kiss that had been waiting this whole day while an arm snaked around his waist. This time however Inuyasha accepted the gesture and moaned back into it. Night had fallen now and the atmosphere was beginning to get chilly.

"Can we go inside?" The hanyo requested and they did. As soon as they entered the silverette pecked his lips again.

"Happy Birthday half-breed." He nonchalantly stated with a thin smile. Inuyasha blinked in amazement how those two words that had been spouted all this time to him felt so much different than when they were being spoken by his elder brother. The teen blushed negligibly. "I wasn't aware this time but I promise I'll make it special next time." Sesshomaru vowed kissing his younger brother's forehead once. Inu couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm looking forward to that." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the elder's neck in utter bliss.


	22. Chapter 21: A New Prey

Look out it's summer! Wow it came by too fast, I swear. Well at least I'll be able to update sooner now. Hopefully. Thanks to everyone who waited. I know I have been updating after months but hey it's just been so busy. I bet you all thought I fell on the face of the earth lol. XD

Nope I'm still alive-barely. That's why I'd like to say: if I don't update for more than 5-6 months you can assume I'm dead lol bcoz no matter how busy I am I still won't ever abandon my fanfics for too long.

**Disclaimer &amp; warning: first chapter. **

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Clio1111**: (chap 20): hahaha XD that's a great idea to include Jakken to the exterminating team! But in all honesty I'm getting so tired of Naraku's persistence in this fic that I really want to kick him out quick lol. We might not even need Sessho this time to give him the boot hehe.

(Chap 21): you're reviews are the best XD they're always making me laugh. You said it. Sessho is indeed the cold type and succumbs to his old habits so it's no surprise he would forget Inu's birthday. In fact, I bet he forgot how old he was too lol. Oh yeah, Koga has a way of forcing others to invite him. He's a unique character I'll admit that. Despite arguing all the time he always finds himself with the gang. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

**FPM**: you're very very welcome! Thanks for the thanks and sorry for the wait~

**Chapter 21: A New Prey**

**Following day after school**:

Miroku gathered his belongings, changed his indoor slippers to shoes and was ready to take off. He said his good byes to Kagome, Sango and a few other classmates before exiting the school building and coming out to the front grounds completely oblivious to a pair of stalkers.

"Tsk, why the hell are you following me? Didn't you hear me when I said: 'leave it to me' last night?" Koga rolled his eyes as he interrogated the second stalker being Inuyasha.

"This was supposed to be an alliance remember, not a solo-iance." Inu responded hiding behind the same tree and poking his head out from the adverse side.

"It's gonna be a pain if I have to work with you—I have my own pace!"

"Why do people accuse me of being a hothead—you're clearly the quick-tempered one here!" The hanyo charged back forgetting all about Miroku. "Crap, take cover!" Inu whispered before the both of them took shelter behind the tree holding their breaths until Miroku turned around again.

"Way to go mutt." Koga spouted.

"Shut up lover-wannabe."

As soon as Miroku was out the front gates, the duo came out of their hiding spot and followed him out the gates too however stopping right at the foot of the metal bars.

"Okay that's it, I can take it from here." Koga announced.

"You sure about that? What do you plan to do?"

"What part of 'leave it to me' don't you get?" The raven-haired teen clicked his tongue once more before he pinched the other's nose, treating him like a spoiled brat.

"Hey! Quit it already! You wanna get beaten!?"

"By the way," The wolf-demon finally let go. "Shouldn't you be going too, before looks could kill?" He pointed a finger behind the half-breed. Inuyasha followed his gaze and shrieked when he saw a silver haired demon standing against a car, arms crossed and nearly glaring at the two of them.

"Yikes, a demon just appeared. Well then good luck. Notify me if anything happens." The teen muttered the last part behind his hand right before running over to the elder. "Aha, hey bro!"

"Now's my chance." Koga followed Miroku's direction. "Hey Miroku! Wait up!"

"Huh? Koga, what's up?" Miroku paused in his footsteps waiting for the other to catch up.

"Why so surprised? I'm going this way too."

"…you never went this way before."

"Of course not, it's 'cause today I'm coming over to your house." Koga casually stated.

"Eh? Koga…you can't just invite yourself over…"

"Why not? No one's cooking at my place today. So let me over."

Miroku sighed. "Fine…I guess it can't be helped."

'_Heh, that was an easy conquest.' _Koga smirked inwardly as he followed him all the way home.

"I'm home." Miroku announced as he opened up the front door of his house and let the other inside.

"Oh your back. Hm, who's this?" Naraku stepped into view.

"Ah, this is Koga, a classmate. Koga this is –"

"Let me guess, Naraku…" Koga already knew the word before it could exit the monk's mouth.

"Senpai, how did you make it back so fast?" Miroku directed his attention to Naraku again.

"I skipped the last few classes and came early." The spider demon debriefed. "Are you planning to make lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll get to it right away. First I need to wash my hands and change. Also, Koga will be joining us today so have a seat." The brunette requested as he put his bag down and vanished into the bathroom. '_Treating Miroku like a slave, he has a nerve_.' Koga was getting pissed on his own.

"So you're quite the freeloader, aren't you _senpai_." It was more of a statement than a question from the sarcastic wolf.

"Isn't that the same for you wolf demon?" Naraku tipped his head a bit uninterested.

"Yeah right, at least I'm not living for free—Just what exactly are you after?"

"This conversation is pointless."

"You won't get any mercy from me by forcing yourself on Miroku," the younger teen scowled.

"Ah…so this is what this is all about. You don't look like the type to sulk though." Naraku sneered seeing through Koga's jealousy. Koga wanted to slap his mouth if he could but instead clicked his tongue once again.

"Hey senpai do you mind putting the dishes for me?" The monk rushed into the kitchen and began heating pre-made dishes from the fridge.

The spider demon passed another smirk towards Koga. "Sure thing." The wolf watched as Naraku stood up and leaned superficially close on top of Miroku to reach for the plates in the upper cabinet. That action alone caused Koga to twitch.

"Hold it right there!" Koga jumped up.

"K-Koga…?" Miroku stared at him startled by the sudden cry.

"I'm helping too." He stomped over to them subtly shoving Naraku away and coming in between the two.

…

'_Geez… I can't stop thinking about what Koga's doing about now! It's so annoying, I should've just went with him somehow.'_ Inuyasha sighed at the thought sitting on the couch with a cushion crouched in his lap.

"The hell are you sighing for?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice since he was residing in the living room too.

"Huh? Uh…nothin' much." Inu brought back his clandestine act. "By the way, what are you looking at?"

"A random horoscope page."

"Seriously?! Wow I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"Are you an idiot? Of course I'm not. It was an advertisement break," The elder replied. By now Inuyasha crawled over to him and eyes automatically skimmed through the first few lines.

"They say today's a new moon." The younger blurted. The youkai only nodded his head in agreement. '_Wait…a new moon…holy crap it's a new moon tonight?!' _The hanyo immediately backed away with a terrified/busted face upon that factual realization. _'A new moon is when I turn hundred percent human! Sesshomaru's never seen me in a human form before …and knowing how much he hates humans—he'll definitely be disgusted with me!'_ "Um!" Sesshomaru looked up from the page quietly noting his sudden mysterious fear as well. "I want to sleep in my own room today." The teen tried to cast the sentence very naturally.

"Sure."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Which one is it already?!" Inu slumped. "Why _not_?"

"Because I plan on doing it today." The silverette nonchalantly answered, flipping the next page of his book. '_Urg…you call that a reason…' _the younger felt like saying.

"But I don't feel like doing it—plus I have school tomorrow!"

"And?"

"And so stop acting like a jerk about it." Inuyasha glared, wondering if he'd have to get on his knees before the other even considered an approval.

"Looks like half breeds need to work harder to maintain their stamina." Sesshomaru verbally stabbed the teen.

"Is that a yes or a no?!" The hanyo sat on the floor in front of him and crossed his legs in a pretzel. However, before the elder could answer, Inuyasha initiated a serious yet pleading countenance. "Please…" Sesshomaru's eyes grew slighter wider at that.

"Fine, just this once I won't do it. We'll only sleep." The elder frowned, promising himself to evoke the real reason later. When Inuyasha begged for something, it was major.

The younger almost rejoiced at that until he heard the last part of the sentence. "Then, I'll sleep in my room," the teen still insisted. He was beginning to notice the frown growing on the elder's face because unfortunately to him this was nothing but a random meaningless conversation.

"Inuyasha, just go to your room. I'm trying to read, we'll talk later." Sesshomaru dismissed.

_'You're the one making it difficult in the first place!_' Inuyasha's thought accused before he stomped out of the living room, not having the pride to stick around anymore. '_On the other hand, this is a nice opportunity to lock myself in my room until morning, and by then I'll be back to normal again.' _

_/…/_

"Thanks for the meal. It was delicious." Koga claimed, licking his fingers.

"I'm heading out for a bit." Naraku told as he picked up his plate and dumped it into the sink.

"Okay," Miroku nodded his head in response, clearing the rest of the dishes too. "Satisfied Koga? You can head back home anytime now."

"Hn, yeah." _Head back home…wait—I totally forgot about the mission! I can't head home before I kick Naraku out. I can't believe I got carried away with the food!' _Koga just realized. Since the spider demon was now unavailable, he had no choice but to knock sense into Miroku. "Hey Miroku wait!" The teen briskly grabbed the clothing on the monk's shoulder pulling him back and forcing him to face him. Little did he know that gesture would reveal Miroku's secret as well. As more of the brunette's neck and collar bone was exposed, Koga immediately noticed a red spot at the crook of his neck, inferring it as a hickey. Shocked, he stared at it before eyeing Miroku coldly.

"What is this?"

"Who knows," The monk dodged the question, swatting his hand away and turning back.

"Are you…sleeping with him?" Koga could hardly bring himself to utter the inquiry. Miroku stood with his back facing the raven-haired teen with no response. "Answer me! _Are you_?!"

"Stop shouting! It's none of your business anyway." Koga really snapped a nerve now and yanked him the other way one more time before knocking him down on to the floor and shadowing over him.

"None of my business, huh? Heh, I didn't see you to be the type that would just sleep with anybody you know. Dammit…what's wrong with you?! He has an ulterior motive—you think he actually cares about you?!" Miroku averted his eyes, a bit hurt at the truth of the situation. Of course he knew Naraku wasn't interested in him but he didn't know his true purpose of living with him either. Koga stared at the brunette in frustration for a brief moment, irritated by his silence and sullen look. "Tsk. You disgust me." His mouth blurted the opposite of what his mind wanted to say. But there was no going back now. Agitated, he straightened himself up and reached for his bag. Without another word he left the apartment. Somewhere in his heart he wanted the monk to feel the same pain he was feeling but the other half of his heart wanted to have patience and believe in Miroku.

Miroku simply lay there on the floor, water almost collecting in his eyes. '_What's this? Why do I feel like crying? It's not like I care what that wolf spouts all the time…_' it's true that he didn't. Koga wasn't even an official friend, yet the words he spoke that time held so much weight to them that they practically pierced through his body and soul. '_Maybe it is about time I stop chasing after senpai…' _

Meanwhile Naraku was walking down the path brainstorming a faster way to obtain energy and strength. Miroku was a human with limited spiritual capabilities so he wasn't providing him the quality energy he desired. _At this point Inuyasha isn't useful either, if only he could find—wait what was that strong sensation just now?! _Naraku snapped his head from the sidewalk and looked up at the couple that had just passed him. He turned his head around and recognized Sango. However, the thirteen year old child she was holding hands with was the unfamiliar one and the one that caught his interest. Unbeknownst to an outsider, that child had a magic shard embedded in his neck. Now that was worth chasing after... [Looks like Naraku just found himself a new prey.]

"Sango, is it?" Naraku called from behind. Sango and the kid turned around at the name.

"Hm…do I know you?" Sango asked halting in her path.

"Naraku is the name, we're in the same martial arts club."

"Oh that's right! How do you do?" She bowed in respect since she was also an underclassman.

"Splendid, and who is this?"

"This is my younger brother, Kohaku."

"A pleasure to meet you." Kohaku bowed as well.

"A pleasure indeed, boy." Naraku eyed him schemingly.

"Well then excuse us." Sango said before they took their leave. Naraku watched them drift into the horizon.

*+*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*+*

**NightFall**:

"Urgh…hah…" The hanyo panted at the unbearable weakness draining his soul as his body shifted to a real human. White hair was dulling to pitch black, triangular dog ears were sinking into his skull, his skin was turning a tad bit fairer and long nails were growing back in. Inuyasha crouched on the floor as the process took place, desperately waiting for morning. "Dammit…! Why does this even happen…this is so lame…"

"Inuyasha?" A voice asked from outside his door.

_'Not now!' _"W-what?" He answered with a struggle. There was a short pause.

"I'm coming in." Sesshomaru declared.

"What? No!" Inuyasha was extremely grateful he was wearing a hoodie, so before anything he draped the hood over his head to cover his black hair and just to be safe pulled the white bedsheet over himself too. After that the first thing he did was run to the door and prevent it from opening.

"Inuyasha, you've been acting conspicuously weird. Now let me in. I've already told you not to hide anything from me." The elder persisted, twisting the door knob. Conveniently, Sesshomaru never installed a lock in Inuyasha's room, for obvious reasons (like this).

_'No, don't look at me right now_!' "No! I mean it!" The younger pushed back on the door.

_'Tsk. What in the world has gotten into him now?_' The youkai was beginning to feel agitated. Wasn't that a common feeling nowadays. _'…It might be my wishful thinking, but…why do I smell an unfamiliar scent in there…a human…?'_

**To Be Continued…**

Hahaha Sesshomaru acts like me sometimes—trust nobody's judgement but your own and thus if locks are bad for Inu then no locks at all! Lol XD But I'm not that persistent ^…^

_Sorry if _you're not a Kiroku (Miroku x koga) fan but hey, since Naraku is finally outside the picture, that is until he finds the strength to fight Sessho –which I doubt it—now we can finally come back to Inucest! The next chapters will be better I promise! Even so there will be slight MiroKoga to get their relationship straight. But anyhow, PLZ REVIEW! :D


	23. Chapter 22: Resembling Sesshomaru?

Hey guys! I realized I made a small mistake in that last chapter where 'full moon'' should have been ''new moon''. I should've confirmed that from the anime before I got it mixed up but oh well. I've already made the changes to the previous chapter. Thanks for Clio1111 for pointing that out!

**Disclaimer: in first chapter. **

**Replies to reviews: **

**Clio1111:** lol I feel bad for Miroku, he's like a teen stuck in a weird romance where the character is in love with a badass guy (Naraku). But hey, at least Naraku's busy now so we'll excuse him from the fanfic for a while #finally. As for Sessho, that's exactly the point! XD since he doesn't recognize the new scent he totally thinks there's another human in his room but then again he should've noticed that Inu's scent has disappeared. And thanks again for pointing out the moon thing—no wonder I felt the idea was a little contradictory since in other movies demons gain power during the full moon. I was too lazy to recheck the anime coz it's been a while since I saw it. Thanks again for the helpful review! ^.^

**Chapter 22: Resembling Sesshomaru?**

_'Tsk. What in the world has gotten into him now?_' The youkai was beginning to feel agitated. Wasn't that a common feeling nowadays. _'…It might be my wishful thinking, but…why do I smell an unfamiliar scent in there…a human…?' _That inference made his face cringe immediately as he swung the door open with all his might, prepared to even break it. Inuyasha who had been desperately pushing the door back was thrown back to the ground landing hard on his butt. He still had his cover shield (the sheets) over him which at this point covered his face entirely.

The youkai walked in and scanned the room quietly for another presence before looking down at the teen on the floor with a white bedsheet on top of him like it was dropped from the sky. "Do I even need to ask what you are doing?" Sessho raised a troubled brow and then reached to remove the cloth over the other's head. _'It's that scent again._' He was bewildered when the teen's hand stopped him, keeping the bigger hand in place. The elder waited for a reason or response but nothing came out. Tired of these games, he hauled it off with one swift movement leaving the younger surprised at the unexpected turn of events.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Inu automatically ducked his head down yanking his hood over his forehead with both hands.

"How many times must I repeat myself: you're not allowed to hide anything from me. Now, look at me."

"Never!" The hanyo defied. This really caused Sesshomaru to pop a vein.

"I've had it." The elder exhaled before he ripped the hood from his head.

"No—wait—" But it was too late. The teen's silky black hair, round head and humanness had already been exposed. He could just imagine the other's face of apprehension about now. Thus, he didn't bother looking up and kept his head low. Indeed, Sesshomaru was quite startled and began doubting his sense of sight.

"So that's why I smelled a human…" The elder thought out loud making the younger feel even worse. There was another break of awkward silence before he spoke again. "Tell me, is this permanent?"

"…no." Inuyasha still kept his head down and felt obliged to answer. He heard his elder brother sigh once more.

"Why did you not want me to see this? How did this happen? You won't receive any compensation from me by looking miserable so speak up." Sesshomaru proved his point by crossing his legs and taking a seat on the ground in front of Inuyasha.

The hanyo was aware by now that there was no way out of the situation and the other wouldn't leave the topic either until he was granted what he seeked. "…it takes place the night of every new moon, when the sky is pitch back and there's no light from the moon either…"

"Is it painful?"

"A little…"

"Inuyasha."

"Mm?"

"Look at me. I haven't seen your face yet." The silverette urged. '_So this is when he's the most vulnerable…How have I been oblivious to this, this entire time?_' He mentally noted. Then again, he has spent quite a number of years away from the younger so it couldn't be all that surprising. When Inu didn't abide to his demands again, the elder cupped his chin and brought his face into the light, inching closer to kiss his lips. However, as he neared the younger's face, the strong human scent instinctively and unwillingly pulled the pure blood back a few millimeters. While he was still relatively close to Inuyasha's face and retained the same expression, the teen didn't fail to notice that sharp move. Disapprovingly, the half-breed jerked away from his brother's hands.

"See, I knew it! That's exactly why I didn't want you to see me like this! You despise humans and now you—" He couldn't bring himself to utter the same words in reference to himself. The teen stood up as well, striding away—anywhere as long as it put distance between them. Despite that, he felt a tug on his arm that dragged him backwards and crashing into the elder who kissed him properly this time.

Barely five seconds into the contact that Inuyasha pulled himself away. "I said stop! There's no point forcing—"

"It's still there." Sesshomaru silently breathed as wrapped his strong arms around the teen and brought him into his chest tightly.

"Huh...?"

"Your scent, it's faint but it lingers." The silverette clarified into his hair. Impressively, Inuyasha quit struggling for once.

"Do you think… this is revolting?" the younger asked with a pout as he accepted the gesture.

"Your disobedience and immaturity? Of course."

"I didn't mean that! You're the one who's so damn forceful all the time!" Inu backed away again, though still in the circle of his arms to face him. Sesshomaru only stared at him for a moment.

"You finally looked my way." He confessed with a serene expression. The hanyo now gazed at him back, his heart jumping once at the other's unanticipated response. He patiently stood as the elder passed his hand over his head where his ears formerly were. Those long fingers interlocked between his strands of hair before sliding down to his cheeks and outlining the area under his now dark eyes. "Your eyes have lost their light, haven't they…yet they still preserve the same innocence." Sesshomaru found himself continuously being mesmerized by the cute face. '_Is this how strong love is? Even though he's now a human, but because it's none other than the one you love, you readily accept any change that takes place_.' He mused as he bent over and softly kissed his younger brother's forehead.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha stretched closer with a face pleading to be loved as the youkai snatched his lips again. Slowly he led them to the teen's bed, where he lay him underneath him. Inu's long black hair diverged all over the pillow side. Somehow, Sesshomaru was appreciating the dark hair on Inu because it emphasized how complete opposites they were which was the truth. Just like black and white. The only off turn was that it almost rendered the hanyo into a different person.

"Ah!" The younger's moans broke the youkai's introspections.

"What's this? You're quite sensitive today." Sessho couldn't help but smirk while he teased his nipples. Inu only blushed harder and pursed his lips tighter.

"Stop it already…" The hanyo trembled and curled his toes.

"Hai, hai my dear brother." The elder decided to indulge him for once as he began preparing him for the next move.

"Uwah! Hah…" Inuyasha was indeed feeling it more than usual as every touch from the demon set his human flesh on fire.

*_*_*_*...*_*_*_*

Sesshomaru didn't start class until late so after waking up to Inuyasha's ceiling he had no rush to get up from the bed. He glanced at the time which was very close to 8 AM. The second immediate thing he noticed was the hanyo curled up beside him. The same white fluff of hair, clawed nails and doggy ears were all back returning the teen to his real self again. Well, Sesshomaru wasn't complaining, he liked his pup that way.

'_Hm…Doesn't his school start at 8?'_ The silverette arched over and began nibbling on one of the adorable perky ears. "Inuyasha, time to get up…" He made an attempt to wake the other generously. The younger only stirred, apparently not in such a mood to be disturbed. Sesshomaru quietly observed him before sliding a hand over the younger's cheek and tilting his face towards him so that he could resume playing with his ear. It felt very good until…

"Ow!" Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and backed away to glare at the elder in his bed. "You didn't have to bite!"

"Oh, you're awake." The elder stated innocently.

"Eh? Look at the time! I'm gonna be late!" Inu jumped up and ran to the bathroom as he caught a glimpse of the clock in his room. After crashing a couple of things in the bathroom he came rushing out while closing the buttons of his uniform shirt. "Geez at this rate I won't even have time for breakfast! And it's all your fault, dammit."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru simply brushed his hair back. "Wait in the living room, I'll get the car ready after I take a bath."

"What?! Weren't you listening?! I don't have time to wait for you to get ready! I'll go on my own today—I mean it!" The teen hurried to the front door to slip his shoes on. Sesshomaru had the desire to see the younger out, thus pulled his pants on and silently stood against the living room wall as he watch the other hoist his bag before leaving. "Well, see ya later than." Inu met eyes with him one last time.

"Wait." The word brought Inuyasha to a quick halt, yanking him back as a shadow hoovered over him. The next thing he realized was cold lips pressed on top of his. "Don't linger anywhere unnecessary, stay away from Naraku and his analogs. Moreover, call me when you're dismissed." The taller teen instructed.

"_Yes_ your highness." The white haired teen soberly replied. He turned on his heels again and twisted the door knob open. However, something stopped him dead in his tracks yet again. Albeit, this time it had to do with his internal self, causing him to face his brother one more time.

"Um…I, love…you, okay?" The hanyo barely murmured. Somewhere deep in his gut, he just really wanted to express that feeling and get it over with. As if he was never going to see his lover again which was conspicuously nonsense. And Inuyasha was aware of that yet what was this instinct…? Under all his self-analysis, he didn't even realize the other staring at him like a hawk. "W-what? Go wear something already—I'm leaving!" He zoomed out of the house for real this time.

_'…what a shame. He got away…I was hoping to lay him down once more_.' Sesshomaru responded a bit late and placed his hand over his mouth wondering if a faint blush was creeping up to him. For the silverette actions spoke louder than words and since he never really threw that phrase around, he prefers showing his love to the hanyo in bed, as usual. _'What brought that up though…?'_

_…_

Inu ran through the front gates, and across all the blossoming sakura trees. '_I'm so late! And worse than that I'm starving!'_ While he was marching away, he perceived a thin long female figure walking on the other side at a distance with a few files in hand. _'A new teacher…?'_ As the hanyo passed her, she gracefully looked up and the two made very brief eye contact. Though it may have been short, time stretched into what almost seemed like an infinite moment. Even as the teen's feet and body were way ahead of him now, his face was still turned back and fixated on her face before he was far enough to let it slide. She had straight thick long silver hair that blew in the wind, where the front locks were neatly parted into two on her forehead, very similar to Sesshomaru's. Speaking of similar, she coincidently had the same moon symbol on her forehead and marks across her fair cheeks. It was due to the fact that her resemblance to his brother was so uncanny that Inuyasha wasn't able to take his eyes off her until the moment he finally entered the school building.

"I'm here!" The hanyo annunciated as soon as he slid the classroom doors open, walking in on attendance. The teacher smacked him with the back of the attendance file.

"You're late, Inuyasha Taisho!" Sensei frowned at his loud voice.

"Ite…" Inu scowled while the class enjoyed a laughing moment. The hanyo walked past his friends and then Miroku and Koga who had been grudgingly looking away, each in their own subtle direction, not even interested in the class. Miroku appeared more troubled while Koga just looked like his favorite meat bone was taken away. "Yo guys, what's up?"

"Inuyasha! Today please, take your seat already!" The teacher shouted again at his unmovable stance. The half-breed sucked a breath and had no choice but to walk past them to his desk. _'Hm, something's not right about those two. What was up with that tension? Ah! I still have to get the details of Naraku from Koga…' _

"Hey! Oi, Koga! Wait up!" Inuyasha chased after the wolf demon during their break while he was indifferently walking away. Koga apathetically turned around to attend to the teen. "So what happened yesterday? Don't mind me saying but you looked pretty bummed out—honestly you should've seen your face this morning! I'm guessing things didn't go as planned? And here you were so confid—"

"I quit." Koga peacefully declared, shutting the other up in astonishment.

"Say what…? What are you talking about! You were ready to kick Naraku's ass!"

"I said I don't give a damn about that guy anymore. He wants to live with his _'senpai'_ than see if I give a damn!" He stormed away.

"That guy…? Miroku? Geez what happened between those two?" The younger was left pondering the issue alone before he decided to scout Miroku.

"Miroku!" He approached Miroku the same way, who was chilling in the library.

"Hm? Hey Inuyasha, something you need?"

"Uh, yeah. I just had Koga storm out on me, I heard he went to your house—what happened?"

Miroku clearly showed a flavor of discontent, no it was that same troubled expression again. "…Nothing really, he just stayed for dinner."

"Oh. And how's _Naraku_?" Inu added sarcasm to that intentionally. To his surprise the monk didn't show a change in countenance or attempt to defend the demon either.

"He left."

"Eh?! Where?" The hanyo slammed his hands on the table in disbelief.

"I don't know. He must have found something that caught his ambitions. He didn't even bother packing his stuff and told me to throw them out before saying 'it was worthwhile, but I'm afraid our journey ends here.'" He elaborated.

"Ah, wow that is weird…I can't comprehend what kind of evil scheme he's trying to come up with now." The younger offensively thought out loud.

"Che, it's not worth chasing. He didn't even come to school and I don't think he even will." Miroku rested his face atop his hand in a depressed way.

"Trust me Miroku, it was for the better." Inuyasha tried his best to hide the excitement and relief he was feeling that his friend was forever safe from the spider demon that he slapped his hand on the other's shoulder twice. "In the meantime, as much as I loathe to say it: you should really try to patch things up with that Koga. He's a sucker but he was willing to have your back when it came to Naraku." The hanyo smirked before ditching his friend. "Ja, see ya."

Miroku was a tad bit surprised at the bold sentence coming from Inuyasha's mouth. Not to mention it was actually for once in favor of the wolf demon. "Why…does he say that?"

**To Be Continued… **

Ooh Inu's skeptical about something that's about to happen in the future…0.0 And lol he's trying to pair these two XD

Furthermore, I bet you guys already know the new character I've introduced, ne? Of course, you guys always know hehe. I mean it was about time we introduced a new part-time villain in the story. Stay tuned! And as always plz Review!


	24. Chapter 23: InuKimi

I ran out of opening sentences… haha

**Disclaimer: and warning in first chapter. **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Clio1111: **Truth be told, sesshy has no choice but to except human Inu—it's his mate after all. Haha oh yeah! That teach is totally our demon prince's mom, you guessed it. Hate to admit that their meeting probably won't be one of the sweetest mother &amp; son in law meetings lol. Okay no more spoilers from my end. Thanks again for the review!

**_Chapter 23: InuKimi _**

After visiting Miroku in the library and coming back to class, Inuyasha waited until sixth period when Miroku would switch classrooms and upon that cue approached Sango and Kagome. The two girls had their desks side by side and were chatting away. The teen slammed his palms on both their tables before speaking.

"Guys! I need your help." The hanyo declared. The girls look east and west before facing the other again.

"Sorry inuyasha," Kagome began.

"But there aren't any guys around here." Sango finished.

"Don't act corny with me—this is urgent." Inu glared.

"Hm…for you to ask us for help, this must be pretty serious." Sango noted.

"We'll require payment though~" Kagome cooed.

"We will?" Even Sango wasn't aware when they started doing shady business.

_'Geez is this even a good idea…girls aren't the best when it comes to secrets_…' "Okay but you gotta promise not to utter a single word—got it?" The teen threatened. "Wait what kind of payment?"

"Your matter comes first. We'll tell you that later." Kagome winked.

"Whatever." Inuayaha sighed. "The truth is, there's some tension between the monk and the wolf."

"Miroku and Koga? They don't seem like the type to fight amongst themselves." Sango thought out loud.

"Yeah well, I don't know either but something happened and they look like they just lost their lunch." The hanyo crossed their arms. "I really think they need to patch things up."

"That's all?" Kagome entered the again. "And here I thought it was something super major. In that case I have the perfect plan that works like a classic. Come here." She signaled them to draw a circle around each other and discussed the next plan of action.

…**Time to put the plan in action**…

Inuyasha waited behind a corner wall, a few meters away from the janitor's storeroom and patiently expected Sango and Kagome to show up.

"Come on Koga, I swear the teacher was looking for you. Just follow me." Kagome's voice could be heard turning the corner with Koga tagging along.

"Thanks a lot for willing to help, Miroku." Sango spoke as a door across the corridor opened and out stepped Miroku and Sango.

"It's no trouble at all." The monk smiled as he followed behind. Inu watched as both girls led the two from different sides of the hall way to the center where the janitor's door was already ajar. Miroku and Koga made eye contact once but pretended neither didn't see the other until they stopped right in front of the opened room. Much to their astonishment, without a second to spare they were both forcibly pushed through the open door into the room where they eventually got locked as the door close by itself. The teen witnessing all this stared at them unbelievably. He finally came out of his hiding spot and joined the girls high fiving each other.

"Seriously?" Inu raised a brow.

"Yup! This room automatically locks so they won't be out until someone opens it after school. That should give them plenty of time to make up, ne?"

"I'm done…" Sango admitted. "Well, in a way they're forced to face each other."

"That's right! Now let's go back to class." Kagome cheered and led the way.

'_Hope this works though…_' The hanyo looked back one last time before inevitably turning.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!? OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" Koga banged the door with his foot while Miroku stood behind the shadows and covered up his ears.

"Sigh, it's pointless…they've probably already left for class. But why would they initiate something like this…?" Miroku murmured the last part. All he got in response was a loud click of the tongue from the other. Koga settled to grudgingly sit on the floor ahead of the closed door while the monk just stood against the closet shelves. They were in the janitor's storeroom and as usual it had plenty of shelves loaded with tools, wash clothes, rags and detergents and was barely big enough to fit three people. Furthermore, it was dark with only the rays of light entering from the few vent openings in the door. Miroku observed the place, in search for any type of solution or item that could lead to an escape route and that's when he saw that. A tool box. It was prone to have some metal parts/pins if not screws or screwdrivers. He automatically tiptoed and extended his arm to reach it as it was on the top shelf.

'_Not good enough…_' He frowned at the distance and then considered resting his foot on the cart near him, completely neglecting the wolf demon by this point. Once Miroku did, he was able to claw the tool box and pull it towards him however concentrating too much that he began to descend backwards.

"Ah!" Miroku yelped as he fell sideways. Koga rotated his head to gaze at his sudden attention and immediately jumped up, coming behind him and become a safe landing spot for the other. "Oh, that was close."

"Close my ass! You wanna break something?" Koga growled from underneath.

"Koga?!" Miroku removed himself from the wolf demon instantly, astounded by the other's heroic act. "What's with that? Why did you save me…I thought I was on your hate list by now?" The monk averted his eyes a bit.

"Che. When did I ever say that, huh?" The long haired teen sat up not exactly meeting eyes with the other either. There was a pause.

"Um, th-thanks." Miroku finally mouthed. It was quite dark so he couldn't see Koga's face but he could imagine him looking away with a pout. "I'm…also sorry for my behavior the other day."

"…nah, I was being too pushy that day too." Koga admitted as well. There was silence again.

"Oh, I totally forgot: did you get hurt just now?" Miroku willingly asked.

"yeah right, like a fall like that could do harm." The wolf demon raised his chin with conceit. Miroku inwardly chuckled.

"If you say so."

*.*.*.*…*.*.*.*

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha posed as he was laying on his stomach over the elder's lap who was seated on the bed. They were currently in Sesshomaru's room.

"No thank you. Anything that will come out of your mouth will be rather random." The elder continued reading his book.

'_someone tell me how we're lovers, no matter how you look at it, our relationship hasn't changed one bit.'_ Inu glared.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you not have a question?" The youkai frowned deeply by now.

"oh yeah!" The teen rolled over so that his head was on the other's lap now and his face was towards him while he still lay on the same bed. "What happened to your mom?"

"Why?" Not very interested.

"Tell me, I want to know." Inu urged.

"Why does it matter anymore? Where did this even come from?" The silverette pinched the younger's nose.

"Hey—cut that out," The teen pulled off his brother's cold hands. "I'm serious, I really want to know."

"…she passed away a long time ago."

"Oh," the younger sat up now in serious thought. '_So that couldn't have been her…' _Referring to the new teacher. "Then…do you have a sister then?"

"What?" The youkai gazed at him as if he was a mad man.

"Never mind!"

"What was that about?"

"Uh, nothing! It's just that there's this new teacher at our school and she looks exactly like you, she even has that face paint and is a demon as well." Inu elaborated. Sesshomaru stared at him incredulously at first.

"That's impossible." It seemed the elder was speaking more to himself than to Inuyasha.

"I know right! Oh well, it was just a thought." The teen laughed and positioned himself off the bed before he was yanked back down in to the elder's arms again. "Uwah!" The demon automatically began grazing his nape with his lips.

"I'm hungry." Sesshomaru claimed as he licked his mate's delicate skin.

"Fiiiine. I'll get you something." The hanyo said grudgingly feeling like a maid or something.

"I only eat this." The elder teased.

"Ah—ho, ahaha" Inuyasha began throwing fits of laughter. "Wai—that tickles—stop—" Sesshomaru only smiled affectionately at the squirming teen bound in his arms, much to Inu's awareness. It wouldn't be bad if these times lasted forever.

**The Next day**:

"Oh hey! You guys look like you're doin better!" Inu waved to both Miroku and Koga. The two of them stared at the teen approaching before walking away like it was a stranger, eventually talking amongst themselves. "Hey what the hell was that?! We're the reason you guys are together in the first place—you should be thanking us!" They simply ignored the hanyo.

"Don't trouble yourself, they've been giving us the cold shoulder too." Sango acclaimed as Kagome and herself walked up to Inu.

"Hey Inuyasha! InuKimi-sensei wants to see you in her office!" One of their classmates notified. '_Ah, the teacher that looks like Sesshomaru.' _Inuyasha noted and excused himself. He stepped towards the teacher's lounge which was empty and walked in to stop right in front of InuKimi's desk. The woman watched him approach her and much to the other's knowledge, she had already recognized him as InuTaisho's son and Sesshomaru's half-brother.

_"_Hello there Inuyasha, you wouldn't mind me asking a few questions would you?" She smiled.

"Uh, sure no problem—if I can answer them."

"First of all, do you have a brother?"

The hanyo looked at her, truly not expecting anything personal. "Yes, I do. Well he's more like a half-brother."

"Does he live with you?"

"Yes. Actually it's the other way around." Inu chuckled but before he could continue he froze when her thin hands hovered over him ultimately stabbing him in the heart. His sight immediately wavered as his soul was sucked into an abnormally large golden necklace she was wearing around her neck. While his soul was devoured into an unknown dimension, his body stood completely still, gradually losing heat and eyes already an empty shade of orange seeing nothing.

"Take me to him." InuKimi ordered as she followed behind the body all the way to their two-bedroom flat/apartment in silence like a hypnotized zombie. InuKimi rang the doorbell while she stood behind the younger. Sesshomaru opened the door, looking ready to head out to class as well.

"Your back, I'm leaving for my class—wait, how are you home early?" The youkai questioned as Inu stepped inside but instantly deciphered trouble when he couldn't sense the other's presence despite him standing there. "Inuyasha?" That's when InuKimi appeared and entered the house as well. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. "M-mother?" He couldn't decide whether he should be excited or depressed since she would only bring trouble but in the end he didn't feel anything special.

"You seem to have changed, I never would have imagined you living with a human or even your own half-breed brother to boot." She spoke in a smooth tone of voice.

"Neither would have I." The silverette simply agreed willing to end the conversation soon. "Does this state you are alive?"

"I am, my son."

"So you are saying, you were alive this whole time and yet it did not occur to you even once to reach out to me." Sesshomaru accused. There was no answer to that. "Well at least you've confirmed where I inherit my cold heart from."

"Let us sit and talk." She insisted.

"Unfortunately, I have nothing to say to someone who has long ago abandoned me. Come Inuyasha." He began to turn away but halted again when a certain hanyo wasn't following him and only stood there lifelessly.

"He does not hear nor see you." Inukimi stated.

"_What_?" Realization suddenly hit him as he was growing agitated by the moment. "What did you do to him?"

"You care an awful lot, don't you?"

"I won't repeat myself mother. Fix him this instant." The elder grunted.

"I cannot. Misfortunately for you, his soul is already lost in the underworld."

"Your insane." Sesshomaru refused to believe it.

"Once a soul is abandoned, I cannot summon it again." She explained. "Let's talk, then I might tell you a possible yet impossible way to get your brother back." The prince stood there clenching his fists and feeling pathetic. Without a word he waltzed over to Inuyasha, scooped his body up and went straight to his bedroom, laying the cold body on the bed. The younger's eyes were staring off into space and had entirely lost their light. The elder glimpsed at him one last time, heart tightening before closing his eyes with his hand. After doing so he returned to the living room and took a seat on the couch, neglecting his class all together.

"Very well." Sesshomaru surrendered.

"No need to appear so defeated, I only came to see you." She smiled and took a seat across from him.

*+*+*+*…*+*+*+*

Their little conversation wasn't all that significant at all. The only aspect that Sesshomaru did find a bit useful was the discovery of saving Inuyasha by visiting the underworld himself. '_How on earth do I go to the underworld?_' The youkai's thoughts screamed. '_Father should know. I need to see him right away. But…I can't leave Inuyasha alone either…' _That's when a thought occurred to him and he abruptly took out his phone to dial a number.

"Hello Jakken? I need to ask a favor of you." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Of course my lord! You have no idea how happy I am that you finally decided to rely on me."

"Yes, yes. Now, will you be able to come over and look after Inuyasha while he's asleep?"

"I'll be right there!" Jakken declared and hung up, arriving at Sesshomaru's place in five minutes flat.

"Thank you. I'll try to make this quick." The youkai nodded his head as he left the house in the other's care and walked to the car. He drove all the way back to the Western Castle and hit the brakes hard when he reached the gate. Sesshomaru slammed the door open and close as he strode in the house, ignoring the servant's welcomes and passed through the yard where a small girl was playing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin, who was chasing a butterfly exclaimed jovially upon noticing her parent's unexpected return. "Where's Inuyasha-kun?"

"Not right now Rin." He emphasized before walking inside and shouting his father's name. "Father! Father!"

Instead a bewildered Izayoi stepped out from one of the rooms. "Sesshomaru? Heavens what a surprise, is everything alright?"

'_It would just spout unnecessary concern if I told her, plus my business is with father_.' Sesshomaru shook his head. "Where is father? I need to see him."

"He's not home, he stepped out a while ago."

'_Dammit!'_ The elder teen clicked his tongue once. "I'll go look for him."

"But, is everything really alright?"

"Everything's fine." He simply lied before exiting the house again and searched the village streets in for his father's scent. At last he spotted him and reached out to the elder. "Father!"

Inutaisho glanced back at him in astonishment as well. "Sesshomaru?! That's unusual, when did y—"

"How do I get to the underworld?" Sesshomaru immediately cut him off, not considering this the time for happy reunions.

"Excuse me?!" Inutaisho blinked twice before answering, staring at the other as if he had lost his mind. The youkai averted his gaze away for a brief pause to formulate an understandable explanation before looking back at his father. "Inuyasha is in there." He blurted.

"What?! How did this happen in your presence?!"

"In my _absence_, you mean." Sesshomaru didn't fail to correct him. "Mother is still alive, she sent his soul to the underworld and the only way to bring him back is to reunite him with his body in this world." He kept it brief. "Now tell me how I can get there."

Inutaisho sighed, color leaving his face. "Do you remember the technique I introduced to you a while back?"

"…the meidou zangetsuha…?" The silverette asked a bit surprised.

"That's right." Inutaisho smirked.

**To Be Continued… **

Please keeps your hands, legs inside and seatbelt locked at all times because the next stop is the Underworld! Hehe, is sesshomaru going to be able to save the hanyo or join him in the underworld too? So much for meeting Inukimi. Oh yeah I don't know if that's the way Inukimi sends people to the underworld but for this fic let's just keep it that way lol.

Look out for the next chap and please REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 24: Meidou Zangetsuha

So where did we leave last time…? Oh that's right, our cute protagonist's soul got abandoned in the underworld from where we have no idea what's going on. In the meantime, Sessho is running back and forth to save his princess—I mean 'mate.' So without due let's kick some ass.

**Might include some spoilers to Inuyasha the Final Act**: Sessho's fight with Shishinki (forgot which episode though)

**Disclaimer &amp; warning: in first chapter.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Clio1111:** Hahaha that first reaction was priceless! I bet we're all hating Inukimi about now, just like we did when she did the same to Rin in the anime (oops spoiler!) but I'm kinda hoping she would get along and become a happy family lol. I know I'm dreaming. Oh yeah, I didn't even realize Inu got caught in trouble again—unknowingly too. He's good at that, that's for sure. But hey, good thing we have Sessho around! Thanks for the review! :D

_**Chapter 24: Meido Zangetsuha **_

"…The meidou zangetsuha?" Sesshomaru guessed.

"That's right. It's the ultimate technique to opening up the gate to the underworld. Sure, you'll be able to enter the underworld but just how exactly do you plan to exit it?" His father questioned.

"That, time will tell us."

"Listen to yourself, this is a huge risk Sesshomaru."

"I'm very much aware of that." The silverette glared. "So do you insist I abandon the hanyo when there is evidently a chance to reunite with him?"

Inutaisho sighed. "Of course I want you to bring him back more than anything…but if that means losing you as well, than I'm not sure if it's worth it."

"I _will_ bring him back."

Inutaisho observed him gravely for a long minute before loosening. "If that is your decision than I'm afraid nothing I say will change your mind." Sesshomaru nodded. "In that case you should work on mastering the meidou zangetsuha."

"What are you mouthing? Do you honestly believe I have the time? I have already wasted enough moments that I will never reclaim— from idle chat."

"Hey hey hey, don't just forget who you are talking to here." Inutaisho glared at his condescending son. "Inuyasha's already stuck there, he won't be going anywhere so the least you could do is ace your strategy if you really plan to save him." He had a point, the elder teen couldn't deny that. "So, do you know where to begin?"

"You underestimate me too much, father." The youkai scoffed. He led the way home and immediately took out his Tenseiga. Without another minute to spare, he drew out the sword and sliced the air, releasing a dark starry hole—irregular in form.

"It's incomplete." The demon king pointed.

"Why does it matter?"

"It proves that your technique is weak. Keep practicing." Inutaisho remarked before going back into the castle.

"That goes without saying." Sesshomaru resumed his unexpected training which was more like a reiteration of meido zangetsuhas.

…

"Still no luck?" His father returned to the open yard when the sky was dulling in its color a bit.

"None." Sesshomaru refused to admit it. He urged his arm to extend again and slashed another incomplete one. "That was 78."

"That's not right…hm, I'll be right back." With that his dad vanished into the house again. However, he was back a lot sooner and this time around with an object in his hands. He unwrapped the clothing that encompassed it and revealed a sword, namely the Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha's sword?" The silverette stared at it in astonishment.

"Truth be told, these two used to be one and the same so maybe it'll cooperate if the swords are united." Inutaisho suggested. '_The same sword_?' The words echoed in Sesshomaru's mind, much to his dismay, albeit he didn't have the time to ponder on it. At that moment Tensiega pulsed in his hands, and so did tessaiga in the other's. "On three. One…two…" Inutaisho didn't need to say three as they were already in sync and waved their swords together in the third second.

Voila, a perfect round meido zangetsuha unleashed, displaying the darkness on the flip side (the underworld). Sesshomaru prepared himself to jump in until a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait. It bears repeating that you may not be able to return once you invade the underworld so…I want you to take this sword too. I have no experience in the other world but if anything, both of them together may be your possible way out." Inutaisho passed on Tessaiga to the teen who gladly took it.

"I am Sesshomaru, I'll make my own way out." The silverette stood straight and faced his father properly now. "Excuse me now, I just remembered I need to retrieve Inuyasha's body first." He took a few steps towards the parked car.

"Good luck."

"…thank you." The youkai appreciated sincerely before he hurried to the car and hit the pedal again for a long drive back home. By the time he arrived home it was already _way_ past sundown. He didn't bother knocking and unlocked the doors with his keys to find Jaken fast asleep on the couch in the living with the lights on but the slamming of the door shuddered him from his shallow slumber.

"Eh…? Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome back!" He jumped up.

"Yes. I'm only here to take the hanyo's body." Sesshomaru walked to the bedroom without taking his shoes off.

"Really? To where may I ask? Should I still guard?"

The silverette faced him one last time while his body was turned to the bedroom knob. "The underworld. I'm not sure when I'll be back so do as you please." He said and entered the room, hoisting his little brother's body in one go with the swords tied to his belt.

"Huh—say what?!" Jaken blinked twice.

"Don't stop me." The teen made it very clear with a solid tone of voice as he brought Inu to the backside of the apartment.

"Of course not my lord. Please be careful," His follower stepped out of the way and watched as Sesshomaru swiped both swords and slid them into their sheaths at the same time on either side of his belt. Lastly he picked up the other again and hopped in. Jaken only stared in amazement at the black hole close and vanish like everything he just witnessed was an illusion. "By the way…what is the underworld?"

…**Meanwhile, finally a glimpse at Inuyasha's side:**

Unbeknownst to the current unforeseen dimension he was in, he had been walking for hours on a rugged floating land as if he was stuck in a never ending tunnel. The countless appendages of creatures and monsters themselves were loitering all over the atmosphere. However, after an hour or so he realized that since he was only a walking ghost and consisted of no matter, those things could do him no harm. Even so, he was exhausted and at last fell to his knees.

'_Am I going to be stuck in here forever?!...I bet that demon hasn't even realized my absence or lateness yet.'_ The teen was getting pissed on his own. '_But that skeptical feeling he was experiencing earlier was true after all…what if he never makes it out from here?'_ Much to his discomfort, grief grew in his heart and caused him to sniff. At that moment a huge snake like creature charged his way, opening its mouth wide open to devour the younger. Forgetting his lack of body, Inu stared at it in horror before ducking. Then to his astonishment, he heard a voice he never would have imagined hearing again.

"Inuyasha!" The teen lifted his head and was convinced he had gone crazy. "Inuyasha!" There it was again and before he could fully turn his head around a tall figure jumped over him with a sword and slayed the creature longitudinally as it kept moving forward. After it had been bisected into two, the elder landed on the ground and returned Tenseiga to its cover. The hanyo still couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at Sesshomaru with already widened eyes.

"I don't care if this is a hallucination anymore—Sesshomaru-nii!" Inuyasha ran towards the other to throw his arms around his waist but as soon as the youkai welcomed him, the younger fell right through him falling flat on the other side. "Ugh! This is so infuriating! I want my body back!" That's when the hanyo opened his eyes and saw himself lying on the ground beyond him. "My body? Did you bring it Sesshomaru-nii?"

"That's right." The pure blood simply concurred. "Well I suppose there's no point asking if you're hurt or not since you _are_ only a floating soul." The elder put a hand on his own hip.

"How kind of you, but wait is it really you?! How did you even get here? Do you even know where this is?"

"It's the underworld."

"The…no way," The half-breed observed his surroundings once more before turning to Sesshomaru again. "Personally, I kinda expected it to be spookier than this with real devils."

"Just reunite with your body already." The prince heaved a sigh. Looking at the teen almost made him believe his efforts and worry was pointless. Inu nodded and crawled to his body, touching it and slowly being sucked into it. After a second of suspense and despair, the younger's eyes fluttered open and he automatically sat up. He certainly felt like he had been in a coma this entire time as his muscles were sluggish. "Awesome, I'm back!" He cheered before jumping up. "Now I can do this!" The teen ran towards the elder again and this time properly threw himself into him, wrapping his arms über tightly around the muscular waist. His intentions were to pounce the other off the ground but the taller teen kept his stance and only staggered a step back much to his own surprise. Silence followed after that gesture as Inu buried his face into the demon's chest and body so tightly adhered to him that the silverette was persuaded his brother would certainly melt into his bones.

However, the motion did assure that his efforts weren't invain after all. Sesshomaru returned the embrace quietly by securely bringing the younger in his domain. The hanyo mumbled something, rather inaudible though so the youkai passed it on as a thank you.

"I'm here now." Sesshomaru whispered in the other's ear with a smirk.

…

"So any idea how to get out of here now?" Inu questioned.

"My comprehension lies between these two swords." He stated watching the two swords in front of the them.

"Wow, you even brought my sword—but wait wasn't my sword back at home?"

"You're right."

'_Don't tell me he traveled all the way home just to pick it up…? Hmp, I wonder what other lengths he went through while I was stuck here—maybe I underestimated him after all_.' Inu smiled at his brother. "Promise to tell me everything that happened while I was gone, okay?"

"Only you're good at that." Sesshomaru claimed closing his eyes and not interested. "By the way, would you care to explain to me how exactly you got trapped here in the first place?"

"I'm just as confused. I was called out by the new teacher, Inukimi, and while we were talking she suddenly stabbed me with her hand. Next thing I knew I was already stranded here."

"So that's how she separated your soul from your body." Sesshomaru noted.

"Dammit! What an asshole, why would she do that? What've I ever do to her?" Inu sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's my mother." The silverette confessed.

"Eh? Wow, you don't say… wait so she is alive!"

"That's not important at all anymore. I sincerely cannot care less." He glanced at the swords again, waiting for a reaction to take place and give him the solution. However, since there was no such observation, the elder assumed it was okay to continue. "Especially after what she has done to you."

"The truth is I won't be able to forgive her either but… she's your mom! I'm sure she had a reason behind all her actions." The hanyo debated. "And hey, look at it this way, I have a stepmom too now—we're even haha." He attempted to lighten the mood. Sesshomaru wasn't laughing anymore.

"The last thing you need is a demon mother and _my_ mother to boot." The elder glared. "I want you to get that notion out of your head and forget her for good. If I hear such a statement again I _will_ be furious." He warned. Inuyasha fell quiet for a second.

'_Okay he's older than me but that doesn't mean he can restrict my decisions/opinions even if it's for my own good._'

"No sulking." The prince added.

"Gr, how come when I don't like something you do, I'm sulking?!"

"Yes, I see how that is understandable."

"I'm serious!" The hanyo argued. "I swear I bet I never had to prove my severity this many times to anyone else before." Why did this feel like déjà vu? The teen had the ability to go on but a certain light or notion turned their attention to the swords. "Something's happening!" Tessaiga began glowing and became a part of the sky. Inu grabbed the sword before it was beyond reach and turned towards Tenseiga. "It's demanding a cut…is it asking me to cut Tenseiga?"

"We won't know until you try." The elder patiently waited, equally praying it was their way out.

"But…"

"Or do you plan to make this your new home?"

"Here it goes then!" Inuyasha slashed the sword with a fierce blow and magically another portal opened up. "Is that…?"

"That's our cue." Sesshomaru stood up and hooked an arm over the smaller's waist, engulfing both of them into the opening. They safely landed on the ground in front of their flat with the swords falling a fraction of a second later.

"I don't believe it—we actually made it!" Inu cheered standing straight again.

"Of course we did." Sesshomaru patted some dirt off him as he stood up as well. He noticed the air around them, chilly yet opening up a bit. It was nearly close to dawn now.

"Are you ever cheerful about _anything_?" The teen raised a brow, beginning to believe his brother really did have some kind of disorder that contained his expressions.

'_The Tenseiga was a part of Tessaiga once—what a disgrace to know the sword I had wasn't even an original, in fact a portion of a blade that was passed on to Inuyasha. Whatever, not like he cared anyhow about swords_.' Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha as well as Tenseiga and turned to the house.

"Huh where are you going? What about Tenseiga?" The hanyo collected the swords and followed inside too.

"Just do me a favor and call your family to let them know you're back." The elder commanded as he fell on to the couch, rather fatigued suddenly.

"Don't you mean your family too?" The younger muttered still obeying though. After the call he stood before the silverette again. "Dad said you managed to surprise him once again so way to go—he's proud of you. And he told me to stay away from cunning evil female demons." He repeated. "So…are you going to take the Tenseiga?"

"I don't want it."

"What?! Okay, what are you moping about now? Why not? Shouldn't you be happy? If it wasn't for Tenseiga we wouldn't be out, Rin wouldn't have been alive either nor would I have had that bump on my head." Even Inuyasha didn't realized he still remembered such an old memory.

"Tenseiga is an incomplete sword," '_without Tessaiga, I couldn't even perform a full meido zangetsuha_.' The youkai concluded the sentence in his head.

Inuyasha sighed for a change. "Fine, if you don't want it, then I'll keep it until you change your mind."

"Hmph, do whatever you want. Aside from that, are you not obligated to say something to me?"

"Eh?" the teen brainstormed for a moment. _Did he have something to say to the demon? oh! _"Um, thanks for getting me out of hell…" Inu mouthed with his eyes averted.

"The underworld." The elder corrected.

"Yeah yeah the _underworld_."

"Hm… you don't appeal to me as the slightest bit grateful." The demon resolved as he leaved his elbow on the arm rest.

"I am!" The hanyo somewhat convinced.

"Really? In that case, I deserve a reward." Sesshomaru smirked. '_Urgh, I fell right into his trap again_!' The younger ruffled his own head with both his hands. "Inuyasha," Whenever his elder brother called him like that, the hanyo couldn't help but instinctively turn to him waiting for the next command. "I want to rest soon, so hurry up and come here." The youkai extended his palm towards the other, with fixated eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

Oh sessho-sama stop it, you're seducing Inu too much—haha, okay I feel like a fangirl now. XD

Nevertheless, the prince was able to rescue his brother after all, whew. All peace has been restored…or has it…?

Inuyasha: Not really, I get this abysmal feeling in my heart like I'm missing something that needs to be fixed…

Me: Isn't that the reason you get caught up in trouble in the first place—

Inu: Ah that's right! Inukimi! Hey listen up people! We need those two to make up!

Me: Inu come on, you're already asking for trouble and this time from your own 'mate,' mate.

Inu: So stay tuned!

Me: Screw it. I'm outa here, I got homeweork due. Well, in a way at least the story still continues lol. PLZ Review!


	26. Chapter 25: Getting Along

Hey all!

Ahem, don't look at me like that…I honestly didn't realize so much time had passed already. Is it just me or time speeds up faster on my end? Lol.

**Disclaimer and Warning in first chapter**.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Clio1111:** Haha yeah Sessho is something else. I think he can't hurt Inuyasha, that's one thing he can't do lol…or can he?0.0 Yes the mother will definitely appear again—I mean hey she is family! We'll need all the people we can get for the final family photo lol. XD. And I think she's more twisted than evil, she just wanted her son's attention. But hey, stay tuned for what inu's up to. Thanks again for the review!

_**Chapter 25: Getting Along**_

"Really? In that case, I deserve a reward." Sesshomaru smirked. '_Urgh, I fell right into his trap again_!' The younger ruffled his own head with both his hands. "Inuyasha," Whenever his elder brother called him like that, the hanyo couldn't help but instinctively turn to him waiting for the next command. "I want to rest soon, so hurry up and come here." The youkai extended his palm towards the other, with fixated eyes.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply before taking slow strides towards his elder brother. He firmly placed his hand in the open palm of the other while he climbed on top of the couch too with a single knee. "What…do you want me to do?" He whispered.

"Everything." The demon smirked. "I'm always the one who wants it, this time you initiate it." The hanyo gazed at him for a moment deciphering his words and then looked down at the other's shirt wondering where to begin.

'_Just do what he does first…how does he do it again_?' Inu pondered with a determined look. He brought his eyes back up to the youkai's enchanting ones and then down to his thin lips before slowly closing them and inching closer. At first he only stacked them on top of each other, feeling the soft skin symmetrically. Convinced that Sesshomaru wasn't about to do anything himself today, the younger shifted his head so that he could nibble on the elder's bottom lip and kiss it. The teen soon nudged his tongue on his lover's lips who immediately gave him way and allowed him to play with their tongues. Inu was trying hard enough to raise the other's heart beat but he felt himself more flushed by the moment.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru only sat back and stared into the desperate teen's closed eyelashes as he was being kissed. With the minimal amount showing on his face, his heart was actually growing warmer and he was fighting the urge to take control. Inhaling once and returning the kiss with his tongue, the elder decided to take it slow and patiently observe how far the hanyo would go. In the meantime, he could just enjoy the feeling of the younger's hands clasping his face as he moved his hands to cup his otouto's waist. Inuyasha broke the kiss to level his breathing and peeked at his elder brother who already had his gaze fixed on him. The fact that the silverette didn't appear baffled or moved, startled him quite a bit but he shook the feeling away as he continued. The hanyo glided his mouth to his brother's cheek, planting a kiss there and then moving down to his neck.

"How unexpecting. Looks as though someone has been paying close attention." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbled hiding his blush in his neck. "Who's the one that asked for this again?" He quietly added.

"Aren't you going to remove my clothes?"

"I know!" Inu frowned at his bluntness as he tugged the bottom of the elder's shirt and helped him take it off. The teen proceeded to softly kissing his collar bone, sternum and chest. He was beginning to think the whole idea was pretty awkward, and it was amplified since the other was doing nothing but staring. Only Sesshomaru was good for this kind of thing—he had to admit. Even so, this was exciting him no less. His lewd actions and all the previous times were gushing into his mind causing him to blush harder while blood rushed to a certain part of him.

"Take off your shirt too." The silverette demanded. The younger obliged and since they were seated at the edge of the couch, he had to crawl back down with his knees on the floor this time to go any lower. "Well?" The youkai looked at him questioningly when the hanyo stopped between his legs.

"I…can't." The teen barely spoke the words as he had his hands on the elder's knees.

"Without even trying?"

"…"

Sesshomaru cupped the younger's dropped chip with a hand and forced him to look up. "Do you not want me to feel good?" He mouthed in a tender tone for a change. The expression on Inuyasha's face was conflicted between willing and unwillingly, however not long after the first one won. Inu unzipped his brother's jeans and began slowly licking that part of him. Maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. It wasn't long after that he was beginning to feel it too. As if the elder had read his mind, he took one of the younger's hands and began sucking on two of his fingers.

"That's enough." Sesshomaru claimed, pulling him up a bit back on to his lap.

"But…" Inu attempted to wipe his face but the youkai beat him to it and rubbed the fluid from the teen's lips.

"You still have a lot to learn." The silverette scoffed as he straddled the younger on his lap and clutched the hand he was sucking on before. "Lift yourself a bit. I'll help you with this part." He didn't want to admit but he was growing quite impatient, at the same time removing the teen's remaining pants. With that, the elder teen brought the hanyo's fingers towards the opening in his otouto's back and thrusted one of the teen's fingers in.

"Ah! He-ey…" '_My fingers?!'_ Inuyasha was rather startled at that. He clearly wasn't aware that the other was expecting him to do this part himself as well.

"Shall we add another one?" Sesshomaru's larger hand was still encircled over the younger's as he motioned another of Inu's own fingers into him. He guided the half-breed into sliding them in and out before he forced his finger between two of the hanyo's fingers that were already half way in. By doing this, he not only evoked a shiver from the other but also managed to stretch the hole slightly. Inu on the other hand was buried in the elder's shoulders and wasn't exactly finding this as much pleasurable as Sesshomaru was. If anything, he would define this as embarrassing and Sesshomaru as a perverted demon. "Stretch them yourselves now." The demon declared.

"Mmnh…"

"Add another."

"Jus—wai—t…" The teen was starting to have a difficult time keeping his knees from supporting him. However, while he was inserting the third finger from his same hand, he yelped when another cold finger joined him as well. "Stop doing that," Inu moaned as his brother's finger mingled with his own inside his skin. He simply earned a muffled chuckle from the silverette for his reaction. Meanwhile Sesshomaru's other free hand gave pleasure to Inuyasha's twitching member in the front. "Nh—ah!"

Almost losing his breathing as well, the pure blood bent closer to the younger's ear. "What is next?" He whispered, aware of the answer. The hanyo shuddered once before lifting himself slightly to position himself on to Sesshomaru, that had also been poking him for a while. The elder helped lower him all the way before climaxing.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around the other's neck and whispered something of his own that sounded like a threat. "_Hope you're happy now_." The elder only smirked with a 'hmph' sound.

*.*.*.*…*.*.*.*

The first bell had already rung and all the students were seated. Inukimi walked in and as if on cue, the first thing her eyes met was Inuyasha's silent gaze towards her. It was a bit hard to distinguish her facial expression for a brief second before she averted her eyes to the rest of the class. "I'll be taking your attendance then."

The moment the final bell rang for first period, Inukimi exited the classroom. The hanyo didn't fail to tail her and call out to her from the door frame. Once, she had halted in her steps, the teen caught up to the woman and spoke. "Hey _Sensei_, don't you have something you want to say to me?" He demanded, not appreciating the way he was ignored this whole morning after their first eye contact.

"Do I?" She simply repeated without turning around.

"_Yeah_, and I think it goes along the lines of 'apologizing.'"

The teacher finally turned around to face him with arrogant eyes. "I don't follow your trail of thoughts."

"Tsk, you and Sesshomaru really are kin." The teen rolled his eyes. The mention of his name caused the youkai's eyes to wander into a distance.

"Tell me, is Sesshomaru really happy?"

"Hah? Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be? He gets to have a live in servant who he can boss around and torture anytime he wants without a complaint." Inuyasha grudgingly stated equally over-exaggerating some of the details. Inukimi only glanced at him puzzled and speechless to that response.

"I don't understand. Are you two happy or not?"

There was a pause. "It's complicated." The hanyo sighed.

"What is with that response?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway do you really wanna reconcile with Sesshomaru-ni?" Inu asked curiously. That inquiry caught InuKimi's attention indeed. "I'm going to let you off the hook only cause you're Sesshomaru-ni's mom, and well…for another condition too—but anyhow, I'm giving you the chance to see him again."

"Please. As if I would need your help to meet my own son."

"Suit yourself lady. By the way did I ever mention that guy doesn't change his mind too easily." The younger added. Inukimi comprehended that notion very well.

"What was the condition?" She asked considering the other's help. Inuyasha was enthralled that she was willing to sign a deal but he glimpsed around the hall before answering that.

"Ano…" He stepped closer and began to speak in a low voice. "It wouldn't hurt to give me an A in your class, would it?"

"How bold. Sigh. Don't tell me that's the reason you decided to forgive me?"

The half-breed only laughed at that. "Oh come on, that's not the only reason you know—you're technically also my stepmom, in a way."

"Agreed, as long as you complete the homework. I don't really care anyway."

"Yes! At this rate my GPA should go up by graduation." He rejoiced.

'_What a simple soul.' _Inukimi mentally noted.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing outside of your class room? Don't you know that the first bell has already rung?" The first period teacher made his way past them and to his classroom.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." The teen quickly passed a look of goodbye to his step mom before following behind his teacher.

…

"Hanyo, I can guarantee this will not work." Inukimi confessed as she stared into her mirror.

"Of course it'll work! You have to get on his good side first before anything." Inuyasha refuted. Both of them were in the teacher's lounge as Inuyasha forced Inukimi to wear a wig of brown hair and conceal her face paint with extra make up. The goal was to disguise her as an ordinary high school teacher in order to converse with Sesshomaru.

"I am telling you he will recognize me." Inukimi sighed.

"What are you talkin' about, you could fool me with that get up."

"Let's not forget you and Sesshomaru are on completely different levels here." She reminded. Nonetheless, afterschool they walked home together after Inuyasha said his farewells and 'see yas' to Miroku and the others. These days Miroku was walking home with Koga and Kagome and Sango always had each other. When they arrived back at the apartment, Inu ringed the bell and waited for the other to open it.

"Welcome back." Sessho mouthed.

"I'm home! And guess what this is my teacher… Kim-Inu, she had something to discuss with you if that's okay." The teen announced at the front door. Inukimi felt like slapping her forehead when he came up with that ridiculously obvious name but kept her smiles evident on the outside. Sesshomaru glanced at the teacher before frowning.

"Not interested." He claimed.

"Eh?!" The hanyo wasn't predicting that. "You can't do that! She's my teacher!"

"And she's my mom. I think I already made myself clear once." The elder blurted. Inukimi wasn't surprised at all and pulled off the wig.

"What did I tell you." She directed towards Inuyasha, prepared to leave.

"Hey wait! We can't give up after coming this far! Dammit, Sesshomaru-ni, at least listen to me." Inu turned back to the youkai. Instead the silverette grabbed his shoulder.

"No, I'd like to know why you are still with her inspite what she did and despite what I said." He growled.

"I forgave her okay! Cause she's your mom and she really wants to reconcile with you. If you don't agree than I'm not coming in without her!" Inuyasha declared. _This way Sesshomaru would definitely let them in and reconsider. _The teen thought confidently.

"Very well then." The youkai released the younger and slammed the door on their faces. Inuyasha only stood there amazed and speechless.

"I don't have time for this." Inukimi decided to leave for real this time until the younger kept her back once more.

"Wait! We still have one more cache." He pointed out. "Follow me, sensei."

**Ten minutes later…**

Inuyasha knocked on an unknown door. '_This should be the right place…' _Jaken immediately opened it up after the first knock. "Oh Inuyasha-kun! How on earth did you know I lived here?" He asked very much shocked to find them there.

"Er, that's not really important for now—,"

"Hm, and who is the beautiful lady?" The goblin cut him off.

"This is Sesshomaru's mom."

"Eh?! The lady mother! How do you do my lady? I am a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jaken automatically bowed.

"Now who is this?" Inukimi faced Inuyasha.

"This is Jaken. He's—" the teen was interrupted by the same person once again.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's humble follower!"

"I see…" Was all inukimi could utter.

"This one's complicated too." Inu added.

"How may I be of any assistance?" Jaken inquired.

"The truth is we need you to help us convince Sesshomaru-ni to give step mom here another chance. He refuses to speak with her." The younger explained.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to my lord. You can leave it to me." The green haired teen nodded all the way up and down. Next thing they knew, they were all back at the apartment however, Inukimi and Inuyasha remained undercover while Jaken rung the bell.

"Jaken? What a surprise. What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked the moment he opened the door.

"How are you today Sessomaru-sama? Ahem, Sesshomaru-sama please make up with your mother! She is a very generous and beautiful lady and I think it will be beneficial for you too." He stated.

"What are you talking about? I don't know where this is coming from, but I do not wish to see that women again."

"Please don't be vulgar. Inuyasha has chosen to forgive her and I believe you should find it in your heart to do the same! She really does only wish to get along with you. See here—" Jaken reached to his pocket and took out a diamond ring. "When I told her I was acquainted with you she even granted me this." He lied, holding out the ring. '_Forgive me your highness for my lies, but this is only for your well-being.'_

"Did she?"

"Yes!" Jaken had a strong feeling he was getting through. That's when Inuyasha jumped into the picture besides him.

"Quit being a cold heart and try to understand that she just wanted your attention. I mean you can't blame her that your kind of demons are so naturally twisted!" Hanyo argued.

"So that's where you were." Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"Come on! One more chance is all we ask for!" The younger and the goblin exclaimed at once.

"There is no reason to appear so desperate, boys. The ultimate decision is still upon Sesshomaru. I will be happy with whatever the result." Inukimi stepped out and confessed as well. Sesshomaru inevitably sighed.

**To Be Continued… **__

What is Sesshomaru's ultimate decision? We'll find out in the next chapter for real! Lol their efforts though XD.

BTW this is probably the last segment for this series, In other words their last goal is Inukimi, once that's resolved this fanfic might come to an end :'( I wouldn't mind keep going but Inu and Sess have been through quite a lot and have nearly accomplished all the obstacles in the way including their love, naraku, family, friend issues, human inu, more naraku, and now Inukimi. We've basically seen their whole life lol. Yet, does anyone feel a bit unready to end this like I do?

I mean something still feels missing… hold it—Inuyasha still has to get pregnant right!? It's true, I've even thought about their kids' story lol XD but because their kids might be OCs, I'm not sure how many people are willing to read that/ their romantic struggles. With that said, please let me know if you're willing to read that, and I'll make a sequel to this fic that involves Inu x Sessho's 2 sons, Miro x Koga's son, and even Kango x Sango's adopted kid. Obviously it'll be a yaoi! So I can't tell you who is paired with who yet ;D but their personalities will very much match their parents in mixed ways. Wow talk about a season 2 haha. But it won't be anything extremely lengthy.

Anyhow plz review and thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 26: Celebrate Sesshomaru!

Hey! I know it's been a long while –I won't be surprised if I'm talking to an empty slate now—sorry to say I wasn't planning on updating for this entire semester (due to a couple of difficult circumstances –all having to do with rigorous college courses) but then I was reminded that it was Sesshomaru's birthday! Threw away everything else in an instant just for this one day –I didn't want to miss his birthday again. P.S it's also Naruto's birthday ^^ Happy birthday to both beasts.

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Clio1111: **while they are opposites—I have to say they do make one hell of a couple and the fact that they're brothers just spikes me more lol. Yup Naraku is out—fake RIP. I can't kill him coz he'll be paired with Kohaku (in my dreams). Yeah I guess it would only make sense if the sequel has Inucest more than anything. Thanks for the review!

**Chavoone**: haha I appreciate the positive feedback! Love it! I'm glad you really liked the story even though I will admit it, it was OC at times XD. You just gave me a great idea of a pregnant Inu. I wasn't originally thinking about including those scenes coz I'm not an expert on pregnancies at all but I'm willing to do the research for this. I wanna see that too. Thanks for the review!

**Jennifer . haleokeawe**: Thanks for the reminder, your little message reminded me how badly I wanted to finish this but for the past weeks I had been so busy that I wasn't thinking about inuxsess at all. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer &amp; warning in first chapter. **

_And now as we embark into the last chapter…T-T_

_**Chapter 26: Just once Sesshomaru- Celebrate**_

It had been a couple of days since Sesshomaru finally forgave his mom. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he sluggishly walked into the living room where his elder brother was getting ready to attend a seminar mandatory to all students in his college class.

"Why are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked as he noted the other, who luckily had a day off. _Public schools. _Inu didn't exactly reply to that but with a 'mnh' and headed to the bathroom. By the time he came out, the telephone began ringing and so he attempted to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Inuyasha? How are you?" A woman greeted on the other line.

"Mom?"

"That's right! I have a surprise for you!"

"Eh, really? Like what?" The hanyo was expecting a lottery ticket any minute now.

"Your father and I decided to pay you boys a visit." She announced cheerfully. "And today is such a perfect occasion for that."

"Seriously?!" The younger exclaimed. Okay so it wasn't a lotto ticket but he _was_ looking forward to their visit already. "Rin too then?"

"Yup. If there's anything you would like us to bring—please let me know!" She added.

"Ah, then in that case…" While Inuyasha was busy chatting, Sesshomaru had finished preparing and turned towards the door to fetch his shoes, glancing at Inuyasha once who was still on the phone. He simply rolled his eyes at the dejection even though he was well aware it was their family on the other line.

"So, I'm sure you have everything planned for today?" Izayoi posed.

"Huh? What da ya mean?"

"It's Sesshomaru's birthday isn't it?" The words took their time flowing into the hanyo's mind and when they did he snapped.

"Nanni?!" Inu shrieked with a tone that screamed 'I had no damn idea!'

"Oh? He didn't tell you?" His mother questioned in amazement.

"No! That demon—I'll make sure he never—" Before Inu could finish that fragment of sentences Sesshomaru's quiet call of "I'm leaving" rang in one of his free ears. "Sorry mom—I'll call you later!" He promised and slammed the phone down. "Sesshomaru-ni wait!" The teen chased the elder to the front door without giving him a chance to upturn the door knob yet.

"What is it? I do not want to be late." The demon indifferently turned back to face the teen.

"I have news—!"

"Not now, Inuyasha. Whatever it is can wait until I come back." The elder cut the hanyo off and instead cupped Inu's face, ultimately kissing it goodbye. "I'm off." He stated and opened the door.

"But…" was all Inuyasha could utter as he watched the door slowly close on him. "Haah…" '_I guess that answers that…but Sesshomaru's birthday! Today, seriously? I've always been meaning to ask him but I didn't think it'd jump me that soon.' _The teen paced around the living room in circles, deep in thought. '_Wait, then what do I get him? Anything he likes…hobbies…uh…'_ In the end he couldn't come up with a single thing.

…**Some** **hours** **later**…

_Ding. Dong. _"Yo…" Inuyasha miserably answered the door. Inutaisho, Izayoi and Rin standing on the opposing side nearly dropped when they saw his pale spooky face.

"Oh dear, what has happened to you?" Izayoi exclaimed as they were given way to enter.

_"_Ah nothing don't mind me, I was just sittin thinking of what to get Sesshomaru-nii." The younger tiredly answered as he hugged his mother back. Since this morning he had been brainstorming so much that he forgot to even eat.

"Inuyasha!" Rin jumped into his arms.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" The hanyo laughed, grateful he wasn't thrown over.

"Is it that hard to get him something?" InuTaisho questioned as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"You bet it is. What did you get him?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he put Rin down.

"A fine carved sword." Their dad replied proudly.

"Great, more of the stuff he doesn't want."

"Isn't there something he wants? Clothes?" Izayoi suggested.

"He hates anyone else's pick—even mine."

"Just get him a watch then." InuTaisho claimed.

"He doesn't wear watches." Inuyasha dead panned again.

"Get him lots of flowers then!" Rin didn't miss her chance to opinionate.

"Uh…" The teen didn't know how to answer to that.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Mom decided to leave it at that.

''Yeah thanks a lot mom."

…

While they unpacked some home goods Izayoi brought, she also suggested they try baking a cake. Baking a cake at home was indeed quite the task but it was more special and satisfying.

"Sure, but he's not really the type to dig sweet stuff." Inu just added in there.

"Quite the spoiled prince isn't he?" She chuckled.

"You can say that again."

It took a while, but both of them together plus some extra help from Rin were able to decorate a perfectly well made square cake. When that was put away, Inuyasha also volunteered to go out with InuTaisho to buy supplies. Nothing too flashy except a few balloons for Rin, simple decors, food, and necessary glassware. While he was at it, he took the opportunity to snoop around in search for a cool item for Sesshomaru. In the mall there were many shoe stores, food stands, apparel places, perfume markets…wait. Perfumes?

"Anything you like?" InuTaisho said from behind him as the teen stared pass the window glass of the store.

"Not sure…"

[We'll keep this a secret until Sessho gets back ;)]

After the shopping was obviously setting everything in motion on the walls. Like that, he'd been running back and forth so much that he completely lost track of time until the door bell rang again. _'Ah, that must be inukimi!" _Inu rushed to the door and greeted her. "Um, There's someone I want you guys to meet." He announced as he entered the living space, with Inukimi right behind him.

"What is this—Taisho…?" Inukimi stopped dead in her tracks not expecting to see her former husband.

"Well look at that, you seem to be doing well." InuTaisho remarked.

"Hmp, I could say the same." She closed her eyes, turning her face away. Izayoi had never met Inukimi prior to this but due to the significance resemblance to Sesshomaru, she understood the situation immediately. Later she walked up to Inukimi and introduced herself also adding "you must be Sesshomaru's mother." Inukimi wasn't particularly looking for friends but didn't destroy the company either.

****…****

It was past sunset, Sesshomaru was on his way back and in a grumpier mood than he had left with. The seminar was a complete waste of time, boring and brain-killing. If he ever had to attend one of those again he'll surely consider slaying the human population that created such things in the first place. He pressed the door bell button with one of his lithe fingers and waited for the door to open. Exactly as he anticipated, Inuyasha's bright face swung the door open. Just seeing that took off a fraction of the bitterness casted over him.

"Welcome back." Inu greeted with a smile. Lost in that serene expression, the youkai extended an arm to bring the teen close to suck out some of the sweet optimism from him but froze when another male voice interjected.

"Looks like your finally back!" InuTaisho called out from the main room. Soon enough Rin ran across the hall to throw her arms around Sesshomaru's leg too.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Why... are they here?" The elder's frown deepened as he sent a million glares Inuyasha's way.

"Hey, don't glare at me—I tried telling you this morning!" The hanyo raised his hands in defeat. The youkai inevitably sighed as he removed his bag and took a seat on one of the empty couch.

"Someone doesn't look too happy." InuTaisho commented.

"Please don't say it, if it is so obvious."

"Would you like a drink?" Izayoi offered.

"Please." The elder complied. "I assume this isn't a casual visit?"

"As a matter of fact it is. Albeit today does make it quite special since its your date of—" The demon lord was cut off by Inu.

"Sesshomaru-nii, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?!" The hanyo prodded with all seriousness.

"Why should I?" The silverette raised a brow innocently. Inu only stood there speechless with a sour face. '_This guy is totally out of this world.'_

"Well whatever we still made you a cake and stuff." Sesshomaru let out another sigh to that. That's when the door bell rang for the umpteenth time that day. "Ahaha, if you don't mind I sort of invited my friends over."

"Inuyasha…" The silverette groaned but before he could strangle the younger, Inu ran off to attend the door. '_He always needs a reason to invite them over.' _

_"_Hey guys! Thanks for coming—ah—what the hell are _you_ doing here Koga?!" Inu pointed out.

"Uh, sorry about that—he's with me, I'll take full responsibility." Miroku sheepishly declared.

"Yo! Don't treat me like some dog!" Koga yelled back.

"Um, can we step inside already—I brought a lot of stuff for Sesshomaru-sama." Jakken poked his head in.

_"_Yeah—come on," Inuyasha made way.

"Oh my God, what the hell is Sesnsei doing here?" Kagome whispered to their group.

"That…well…she's kinda my stepmom."

"Unbelievable." Sango thought out loud.

As everyone enjoyed the cake and party—of course after Sessho was forced to blow out the candles which for the record he didn't besides a swat of his hand— the birthday boy sat to one side of the room by himself. The hanyo noticed his antisocial brother and went up to him with a slice of cake.

"It's your birthday, you could at least pretend to enjoy it." The teen placed a hand on his hip.

"It's hard to enjoy anything with this crowd of people."

'_He's containing himself again, must be tough._' "Then how about one bite of this? I especially made it with mom you know." Inu pleaded hoping to relieve the other's mood a bit.

"…feed it to me." That demand caught the younger off guard for a moment but nonetheless he cut a square of cake with a fork and let it slide into the other's mouth. "Urg…weird tasting as always."

'_This guy,' _Inu thought helplessly. '_Thank God I'm not a full fledged demon for once.' _Unexpectedly_,_ the elder took the fork from his hands and similarly isolated a small fraction of cake, jabbing it with the fork and brought it up to the hanyo's face. Confused, the teen took the piece in his mouth and chewed it once. The second time around, the youkai suddenly yanked him by the neck until their lips were only a few centimeters apart.

"Wait!" Inuyasha quickly chugged down the cake in his mouth and jerked himself away. "Not _here_…" His niisan couldn't help but let out a soft 'tsk' sound. Subsequently, he stood up and led them to his bedroom, shutting the door.

"If you really want to feed me, do it right." The silverette stated, allowing Inu to sit on his bed. '_Right_?' Inu echoed the thought in puzzlement. Sesshomaru took a seat on the bed too with the plate of dessert in between them. He lifted up the remaining slice with his thin fingers and brought it back to the younger's lips, smearing some cream there.

"Hey, cut it out—"

"Just eat it." When the hanyo did comply again, the elder forcefully smacked his lips on to the teen's and licked the others.

"Mnh?" Inuyasha had his eyes closed and couldn't comprehend whether he should eat first or kiss first. He was further baffled when Sesshomaru's tongue was picking up on the same cake piece in his mouth. "St—eh…" Truthfully the feeling was very absurd, kinda gross yet erotic. It's like both of them were eating from the same mouth or more like the elder was eating from his mouth and then there was also the creamy buttery texture of the cake.

"A little enhanced now," Sesshomaru smirked, licking Inu's lips one last time and his own fingers when they broke away.

"…pervert…" The younger murmured with a blush across his face. "So, you're 19 now?"

"I believe so."

"Oh yeah! Did you wish for something?" The teen asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

"Hm? I don't believe in that stuff, but I do wish the human race would go extinct leaving only myself and my cute pup on an abandoned island." Sesshomaru smiled with satisfaction for a change trying to picture what that looked like.

"Niisan, I always hesitated to say this but: there's something wrong with you." Inu annunciated at last. The youkai didn't give the comment too much thought, instead advanced forward to devour the younger. As he hovered over the teen, who was urged to lay backwards on the bed, their door knocked impatiently.

"Hey you two! Don't just go and exclude yourselves! Come out! We're taking a family picture!" InuTaisho kept banging on the door.

"That man…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, it has been a while since the _whole_ family was together like this." Inuyasha tried to reason. As instructed, they exited the room and stood in the center for a warm photo. Soon enough by the second click of the camera, the other teens and Jakken also jumped in with wide grins.

…

"Aren't you going to give him your present?" Inukimi blurted, putting Inu on the spot. It was late night and mostly everyone had left. Inukimi was just on her way out too while InuTaisho and the others were going to stay the night.

"Uh, yeah..sort of." The teen fidgeted.

"You went ahead and got me a present?" Sesshomaru mouthed astonished.

"G-geez don't sound so astounded! Of course I'd get ya something because it's your birthday!"

"I'm enthralled to see what I receive." He responded with a totally even voice.

"You don't sound enthralled at all." Inuyasha deadpanned. Then he reached under the table to take out a small plastic cosmetic box and handed to him, who was sitting on the sofa.

"And this is…?"

"It's a red paint—for the face. You always wear such a dark red so I thought maybe this shade of red would look better…" The hanyo trailed off as he explained his gift. The silverette only stared at the color in his hand the entire time. He honestly didn't think the other had it in him. So Inu wants to see him wear this color? There was a slight tug at the end of his lips, forcing them up. To hide his amusement he encircled his fingers on his younger brother's wrist and pulled him on to his lap, placing a passionate kiss on the teen's surprised lips.

"You…keep it in the bedroom you two." InuTaisho che'd. Sesshomaru couldn't hear him or feel him. All he felt was Inuyasha's innocent love pouring on to him. He kissed the hanyo's forehead once before wrapping his arms strongly around him.

"You're too cute." The youkai whispered. "I love you…so much." That confession made Inuyasha's heart sprint every time as warmth grew under his skin. The teen smiled with his face buried in the other's shoulder and embraced his elder brother back.

"I love you too, niisan."

***~**_**The End**_** ~***

Aww the ending—just stop…wait, is that really the end? I feel like I just lost my job o.o I've just been doing this story for that long lol. Don't worry, it will be missed. What a way to end it with Sesshos birthday.

Anyhow, I just want to thank all of you that stayed till the end, followed and reviewed. It meant a lot to me and I enjoyed replying to all your thoughts lol. I will have a brief authors note after this chapter which hopefully should be posted in the next couple of days if anything—where I will express my gratitude properly and also talk about the sequel.

Yup that's right there will be a sequel—nothing too long but just some fun stuff I.e pregnant Inu, raising a child, their conflicts , any Naraku interferences (jk), some Miroku X Koga.

So, in the end Thanks again for reading! ^.^


	28. Author's Note

Hey All!

As you've noticed, this marks the end of "Accept Me" and WOW I still don't believe it. This was my first fanfic and I have been working on it for about 2 years now! When I look back I honestly don't know where all that time went lol but it was totally worth it—I know how much I hesitated before starting it because I knew once I started there was no way I'd stop writing and personally I find that too much work. However little did I know the joy of writing and being the one to create the stories compared to that of reading.

And that's where you guys come in. The majority of what makes it engaging are the readers! All of your reviews really made my day ^^. A huge shout out to Clio1111, ankwhat , jennifer .haleokeawe, FPM, RaynieceMalfoy and all the others that took the opportunity to review constantly—you guys are the best! I don't think I would have had the heart to complete this story if you all weren't telling me your honest opinions, and giving me some awesome motivation. I know I haven't been the best on updating terms but a bunch of appreciation for baring with it. J

I'll miss writing about this—or will I? I know, I'll see you all again in the sequel, isn't that right? Lol this almost feels like a season 2 of Inuyasha that they never had. I decided to call it "Accept You." Yup, I know, how cliché to match the original title like that—you guys probably saw that coming miles away. XD. I've already created the story under my profile. As mentioned earlier this will cover a small portion of their life into the future/as they are a bit older and can also revolve around their progeny a bit (that is yet to be determined). For the time being, I seriously do not have the time to write up the first chapter of it but I'll simply dump a temporary chapter to reserve the spot ad create the fanfic or else I'll forget I even had a sequel to write in the first place. I'm telling you that's highly possible.

Anyhow, enough with my rambling so I can end this and move on with just one last thing. I occasionally like to draw Inu x Sess and I might also bring the last photo they took (in the previous chapter) to life when I get the time in the near future. So feel free to check out my deviantart page if you ever feel like it. It's just "Zerocooldemon."

Thanks again for reading and to those that will choose to read it in the future.

Yours,

ZeroCoolDemon *~*


End file.
